The Right Kind of Wrong
by imera
Summary: Harry is forced to be guarded by Severus when his father receives kidnapping threats, but that information is not taken seriously by the wild teenager who enjoys his free lifestyle. Harry hates it until a friend sees something he failed to see. AU,slash
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my entry for the Snarry-a-thon 2011. I chose prompt #089( _Harry's parents are alive and James is the ambassador or something like that in a foreign country. Harry is bit wild, staying out all night etc. and James gets kidnapping threats. He hires a bodyguard for Harry, the no-nonsense Severus Snape. Harry is bored as he is not allowed out anywhere anymore and decides to seduce Snape as a cure for his boredom. Bonus points if Harry is a virgin but everyone thinks he's been very promiscuous.)  
><em>**

**Warnings: Non-magic AU/AR, some blood, drug and alcohol use/abuse, possible dub-con.**

**My first beta removed over 40k words, so this story is way shorter than what I wrote, but it's still good, she did a great job. This story was first betaed by Multimedea (she edited only the spelling, grammar, and punctuation) and then betaed a second time by Accioslash.**

**ALSO...**

**I will try to upload the whole story quickly, one chapter a day, if I can manage it.**

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Harry stumbled his way out of the night club with a tall, muscular boy named Cormac. Both boys had been drinking and dancing all night and it was time for them to go head back to the hotel room. Neville, a close friend of Harry's, had assigned them to the Ritz.<p>

Both boys made their way up to the elevator, laughing loudly and making jokes about the lobby. When they reached the top floor where Harry had his room, Cormac decided he needed to knock on every door. Laughing at the sound of people being abruptly awakened from a deep sleep in the early hours of the morning, the two boys ran to their own room and quickly entered before locking their door.

With the music turned up at its highest volume, they undressed and found more alcohol; then they danced around almost naked. When the song was over, they jumped on the bed for a long and hot make-out session before both decided they needed some sleep.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he heard someone knocking on the door. Because he was still hungover, it sounded like a construction team was working right in his room.

"Mr. Potter, please open the door. If you don't open it soon, I'll let myself in." Harry knew the voice of the hotel manager far too well for his own liking.

He made his way into the living area of the suite when the door opened and a tall man walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. Quirrell, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Harry found it difficult to hide the sickness that was building up inside of him but knew it wouldn't be good if he threw up on the man.

"Three hours ago the lobby received multiple phone calls from guests staying on this floor; apparently someone knocked numerous times on their doors and woke them up."

"That's horrible," Harry said, knowing that his smirk was well hidden behind the sick look that currently wouldn't leave his face.

"Nobody seemed to be able to identify who was causing the disturbance," Quirrell said, annoyed. Of course, the man didn't miss the faint smirk that crossed Harry's lips for just a second. "But the security cameras tell a different tale, Mr. Potter." It was Quirrell's time to smirk now. "I would throw you out right now if it wasn't for Mr. Longbottom's reassurance that you will behave from now on. And because he's the son of my boss I can't refuse him. But mark my words, Mr. Potter, if I get any more complaints about your improper behaviour I won't have my hands tied by the young Mr. Longbottom."

Harry knew the man's words weren't empty threats, not that it bothered Harry; he hated the git anyway. And if it wasn't for Neville's sake he would have burned the hotel down, at least parts of it. Quirrell gave Harry a short and firm nod before he left the room and closed the door behind him. When the door closed Harry realized just how sick he felt and threw up on the carpet. After he cleaned his mouth, Harry woke Cormac and told him it was time to leave. Harry had to get to the university, even if it was only for the last class.

"Thanks, Neville," Harry said the next day when he sat down beside the boy that saved him from being evicted from the Ritz; not that it would make any difference if he had been thrown out. His own family had enough money to afford another hotel, and their house was big enough to host the parties Harry enjoyed.

"I hope you won't do it again, Harry, I don't know how far I can go before they realize I don't have any authority there yet." Neville was an intelligent boy, but he lacked the courage to stand up to his own father, something Harry had no problem doing.

"If I do something stupid again, just let them kick me out, Neville. I appreciate everything you've done for me and that won't affect our friendship." Neville seemed a bit dejected at the news, but not really surprised by it. "I think I should warn you, Neville, that the next time I'm intoxicated I'll probably destroy the whole top floor of the Ritz. That Quirrell annoys the hell out of me." Neville seemed resigned but couldn't help nodding at the fact that Quirrell was annoying.

Hermione and Ron, Harry's best friends since a young age, ran over to Harry and Neville.

"Harry, what happened last night with you and Cormac? Do you have any idea what _The Sun_ wrote?" Hermione asked. There was a short pause but not long enough for Harry to say a word before she continued, "They said you woke up the top floor running through the hallways, knocking on doors, playing music at top volume and creating a general nuisance." She was finally done but Harry wasn't completely sure she didn't have anything else to say, so he waited in silence. When she finally couldn't stand his silence anymore she hit him over the shoulder with the newspaper. "What do you have to say in your defence?"

"I'm not in a court, Hermione; I don't need to defend the crap the bloody gossip paper is saying about me," Harry answered. Hermione looked offended but continued stating her case.

"When your father finds out, Harry-" she began, only to be stopped by Harry.

"_If_ he finds out he won't be able to do anything, I'm nineteen, for God's sake!"

"But you still have to answer to him, Harry," Ron added, knowing well enough Harry didn't like to be reminded of how society worked.

"I don't care if he disinherits me, I'm better off without him."

"Have you forgotten he is paying for Oxford?"

"Then I guess I have to get a job, get some scholarships and come and live with you." While Ron wanted to make Harry see the point his girlfriend was trying to make, he couldn't help enjoying the thought of Harry living with him. They had always been close. Sending an apologetic look over to his girlfriend he sat back in the chair he was occupying and observed.

"Just try to stay out of trouble, Harry," Hermione finally said, knowing all too well that Harry wouldn't listen to common sense.

The four of them moved on to the library where Hermione instantly assigned them projects they needed to work on.

"And Harry, Professor Lupin assigned you with Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory for the civil law project. I tried to convince him to transfer you to our group but he refused," she said. Harry could see that she blushed; looking over at Ron he could see the boy shared a similar expression.

"Did I miss something?" Harry knew his friends well enough to know that they were hiding something.

"When Hermione tried to convince him to let you join us he said that you're slacking off, and by letting you join us we would only increase the problem." Harry knew he should find it offensive, but he couldn't help but laugh over the professor.

"Who are they by the way?" Harry asked. "I don't think I have heard of them before." He couldn't avoid seeing Hermione turn on her lecture mode as she prepared to tell him about his new project partners.

"Cedric is studying Chemistry, and is on the tennis, cricket and fencing teams. Cho is studying Education and is on the cricket and fencing teams." Harry still didn't know who she was referring to so he continued to wait. "You drooled last year over Cho's ability to fence."

"Ah, the girl with the nice ass." Harry finally managed to remember the girl; at least now the ass had a name.

"Continue like that, Harry, and I'll refuse to help you the rest of the year," Hermione said. He could hear the seriousness in her voice so he dropped the rude comments, and if that didn't help the thought of eight months without her revising help did the job. Hermione sat down to continue their study session when they were interrupted.

"God, look at the riffraff they let into this school, maybe I should have listened to Father and chosen a different school." Harry didn't find the git the least bit intimidating; he stood up and stared at Draco.

"I'm afraid the library only contains pictures of a banana, so you baboons need to go and look for them elsewhere." Draco seemed mildly offended but not so much since he knew he would have a chance to say something back to Harry.

"I know this is a library, you dumb twit, but I didn't know this was a pick-up spot for the infamous Harry Potter. Looking for someone with a little more brain, Potter?"

"As a matter of fact I might be interested in someone with a brain. Too bad you don't qualify, Malfoy, I would love to take you home and ravish you." The gay jokes always seemed to work for Harry, something Draco never seemed to remember. With a faint blush of anger on his cheeks Malfoy ordered his minions to follow him over to one of the shelves.

"Luckily for us he's as stupid as a tree," Ron said when Draco was out of hearing. Neville agreed and Hermione only sighed before opening her book once again before starting her long speech on English literature.

Fortunately for Harry it was Thursday; it meant only one more day before the weekend when the best of the bachelors went out.

-o-

After skipping almost every class that Friday, Harry was standing outside one of the hottest clubs, The Chamber of Secrets. The club was one of the most prestigious places that Harry had VIP treatment at, and it was filled with benefits that could certainly help with Harry's thirst for excitement and new blood.

An hour after he entered the club he looked around, trying to find a possible partner for the night. Not only did the boy need to be handsome, but also have a good sense of humour and an aptitude for discretion allowing Harry to keep his secrets and enjoy some privacy from the press.

The boy who turned out to be perfect for Harry that night was a Scottish boy named Oliver Wood, a reserve fullback for one of the Scottish rugby teams. Harry typically was drawn to bad boys like himself, but he knew at once that Wood was one of the good guys. Ron was shocked that Harry decided to go for the good guy that night, but Harry knew how nice such a good boy could be in the bedroom.

With his money and VIP status, Harry managed to get himself, Oliver and his personal friends very drunk. While Ron could afford drinks elsewhere, he couldn't afford them at the Chamber of Secrets. If it wasn't for Harry, Ron wouldn't even be able to enter the damn club. When the clock turned five and the club was slowly closing down Harry knew he needed to take Oliver home with him, or at least to the Ritz. The boy had been even nicer than Harry thought he would be.

Drunk as always, Harry made his way up to the elevator. Once inside he had to wait for Oliver, who had just thrown up in a potted plant next to the elevator. A smirk played across Harry's lips as he imagined what Quirrell would say when he saw what a mess Harry's date had made. Deciding to show the bastard what Harry really thought of him, he got an idea. When both of them were finally up in the suite, Harry made a suggestion to Oliver, who didn't seem to like it at first but then agreed to it when Harry suggested they could do it in the nude.

Once both were naked, Harry prepared himself for an attack from the rugby player, and he got just what he wanted. Only five minutes after their game had started, the drunken boys had managed to turn over the sofa, knock over several lamps and flowerpots and wreck the CD player. And the longer they continued the more damage the room sustained.

Harry knew what his plan was, and was surprised that nobody had come knocking on the door after twenty minutes of rowdy tussling. In the end he jumped into the hot tub and turned it on, letting the water run until it overflowed. Oliver was shocked by all the damage but he was far too drunk to care much about it. And even though Harry had actually drank more, he still knew exactly what he was doing - payback.

Two hours later, Harry's 'brilliant' plan he was finally stopped. A big man in a police uniform picked Harry and Oliver up from the tub with his bare hands. Not caring about their nudity, he pulled them out of the bathroom and threw them against the over-turned sofa. Harry wasn't the slightest bit shy and made no effort at modesty; Oliver on the other hand tried his best to cover himself.

The angry cop walked back into the bathroom and returned with two bathrobes, throwing them at Harry and Oliver. The rugby player quickly wrapped the white robe around himself while Harry let the robe lay where it had fallen across his lap.

"You two can call me PC Greyback," the man growled out at the two boys. "I was called here because the management thought you were dangerous and they asked me to disarm you and take you down to the station." Harry had been there before a few times and was indifferent to the situation, but Oliver on the other hand looked absolutely mortified.

"What will it take for this boy to be set free?" Harry asked the imposing man.

"You can't buy yourself out of this, Potter, now get up and get dressed."

Oliver immediately began to run around like a chicken with his head cut off while Harry barely made any effort to move at all. "What's the matter with you, boy?" Greyback barked.

"I just don't see the point in getting dressed."

"You better do as I say because I won't be repeating myself."

"Aren't you supposed to read me my rights?"

At that Harry saw a smirk blossom across the man's lips, revealing the blackness of his teeth. "I doubt you need to hear them again."

Harry felt affronted by the man's attitude. First, it seemed like he knew nothing about being a cop, and he also didn't know how to behave properly with someone of Harry's class.

Harry's general disdain for the man's authority and lack of cooperation didn't prevent Greyback from walking out of the building with one fully dressed Oliver Wood and one almost naked Harry Potter, who was wearing nothing but a robe that barely covered him when the wind blew past.

The first thing Harry noticed was Rita Skeeter outside the hotel. Someone must have tipped them off because everywhere Harry could see there were reporters and paparazzi taking snapshots. Rita desperately tried to get Harry to say a few words. He had learned the hard way that even if that woman did work for a well-respected newspaper she wrote nothing but rumours and lies.

Finally in his assigned cell, Harry laid down on the bed and rested until someone could be called to bail him out. Naturally, Greyback took advantage of every opportunity to harass Harry. First by giving him undercooked food that was raw and bloody (if Harry wasn't mistaken then he would guess the man liked his meat like that) and then by making cruel comments about Harry. If it had been Draco standing in front of Harry, he would have gladly said something back, but even Harry knew better than to taunt this particular police officer.

Unbeknownst to him, the news of Harry's behavior had reached halfway around the world and right into his father's e-mail. James Potter thought his long workday was finally over when he sat down in front of his computer. After taking a moment to contain his irritation, he clicked the link to the news story. iHarry Potter, son of Great Britain's Ambassador to China, wrecked the most expensive suite at the Ritz./i

The embarrassment Harry's father felt from such a scandal was bad enough, he knew his son enjoyed being a rebel, but he never thought that it would get so out of hand that he would feel like he wanted to just throw in the towel. And to top off an already bad weekend, he had received threats that someone was planning to kidnap Harry. Regardless how frustrated and angry he was, any intelligent and caring father would immediately ascertain the seriousness of the threat. With the guidance of one of his best friends in the security department, Sirius Black, he hired a bodyguard for Harry's protection.

James expected the best of best, and that was what he got. The only problem was that the best was neither pleasant nor flexible. Sirius would never assign someone incompetent for the job. But he had one man on his team that he just couldn't stand. He was one of the best but he was, in Sirius' opinion, a snarky git. By assigning him to Harry he hoped the man would break under his godson's behaviour and quit, which would delight Sirius no end. Sirius loved his godson, and if it wasn't against the law he would have locked him up in a tower. Knowing that he would be despised for what he did next, he cheerfully signed the last of the paperwork assigning his godson to one of the people he hated the most.

The news about his new bodyguard was not taken lightly. When his family lawyer, Alastor Moody, told him about it, Harry already started to plan his breakout. At least the short encounter between Moody and Greyback temporarily took his mind off the annoyance of being given a bodyguard. He watched in amusement as Moody's lazy eye confused Greyback, and he couldn't help snickering when Greyback was reprimanded for his unprofessional behavior.

But the entertainment was short-lived when his bodyguard arrived at his cell a few minutes later.

Severus Snape was far from good-looking like Harry hoped he was, but at least this way Harry wouldn't be sad if he was killed while protecting Harry. Not that he actually thought anyone would try to kill him. Harry soon discovered that his bodyguard's looks weren't the only unappealing thing about him; Severus Snape was a complete asshole.

"There will be no clubbing, no staying up late or missing school while I'm protecting you. I expect your full cooperation and I am not afraid of being tough on you. My instructions are to keep you safe, and keep you safe is what I'll do."

Harry wanted to tell the man where he could stick his instructions, but decided to observe the man before doing anything; at least he had learned something from his father's occupation.

As soon as they were done, it was time for Harry's trip to the Magistrate's Court. Since Harry was a law student he knew what would happen, and didn't bother speaking up since Moody usually did all the talking.

After thirty minutes where the judge was going through the case, it was settled that Harry would pay £45 000 for the room he destroyed. Apparently the water damage had been quite extensive and was the primary reason for the large settlement. The only thing Harry wanted Moody to do was to try and keep most of it off his record, and keep the community work to a minimum.

Before he knew it he was back home in his own bedroom, which was as big as the suite he had at the Ritz. Though this room contained more things he actually enjoyed doing.

Even with the games and nearly unlimited entertainment options he knew that he needed to get out of the house. Quickly he grabbed his leather jacket and was about to leave when he was stopped. He had almost managed to forget about the snarky, dark-haired bodyguard.

"Where are you going?" Snape asked. Harry wanted to punch the man but knew better than to do such a thing.

"To see my friends. Or am I not allowed to leave this house at all?" The thought of being stuck in the house was horrible, especially since it was just that - a house, not a home.

"I am required to know your location at all times; I'm also required to accompany you for your own protection."

"So you'll be protecting me when I need to go to the toilet?"

"I will stand guard," Snape said. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he would ever have any privacy with the man around, or if the man would know a joke if it bit him in his ass.

"What about school?"

"My job is to protect you at all times, and that is what I'll do."

"But you won't actually stop me from leaving my house, will you?" With that Harry walked out the room, ignoring Snape, who followed him.

When Hermione and Ron saw Harry's bodyguard they were surprised, especially because the man followed Harry around everywhere he went. Hermione thought it was a good thing because maybe then Harry would calm down, while Ron hated the idea of someone following Harry around everywhere. It gave him the creeps.

Needless to say, Ron was the one that helped him with his grand escape plan. Harry walked into the bathroom in Ron's home that had a second exit. Luckily for Harry there was an extra winter jacket and boots by the back door. As quickly and as quietly as he could manage, Harry got dressed and opened the door. Harry made his way out into the backyard and down to the street where he ran as fast as he could over to the nearest pub. The alcohol was starting to fade from his bloodstream and he needed a refill.

He managed to sit in the pub for two hours before he was found. When he saw Snape's dark hair and even darker expression in the pub, he instantly lowered himself in the booth, wishing that he could just disappear. But the man saw him at once.

"If you pull another stunt like that again, Mr Potter, I will shorten your leash. Now get up. I'm taking you home."

"I'm not going home." Harry turned back to his drink, completely ignoring the man that ordered him around. No one told Harry what to do.

"I'm following your father's orders, Potter. He authorized me to take precautions if I thought you were allowing yourself to become an easy target."

"My father can just go to hell. I don't need a babysitter, and I'm old enough to take care of myself." Harry was old enough on paper, but he knew that without his father's money things would be very different.

"I would appreciate it if you would show a little more respect for your father, seeing as he is trying to protect you."

"And I would appreciate it if you kept your big ugly nose out of my business; you're hired to babysit me, not to give me any type of advice and play shrink." Snape seemed piqued but held his tongue. He sat down beside Harry and ordered some orange juice.

Harry tried his best to ignore the man as he drank his scotch, but it was difficult when he could almost feel the man's eyes bore into him.

"Stop staring at me, you pervert. Aren't you supposed to walk around and investigate the pub to see if there are any bombs hidden around here?"

"It is not my job to look for bombs, and I think it highly unlikely you're that kind of target." Harry could see that the man had a lot of things he wanted to say. Luckily for him Snape kept quiet.

While Snape sipped on his orange juice Harry planned his next breakout. It was Saturday evening and Harry wanted to go out. It would be easier to wait for night and then escape, if he managed to convince his babysitter to let him go clubbing. He knew that it was easy to disappear into the crowd once they were out.

When night finally came, Harry found what he wanted to wear for the club and placed it beside the window, ready to take it with him when he would finally have the chance to escape. At least Snape didn't follow him around once they were back in his house. After an hour patrolling the house to ensure it was both secure and up to standard, Snape sat down on the sofa and read a book.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said around eleven that night. Snape didn't complain and wished him good night before he went back to his book. Harry was positive he would be able to outsmart the git.

After sending a text to Ron telling him to meet him outside his house in twenty minutes, he changed into his club wear and put on a robe just in case Snape came in to check on him.

After five minutes Harry opened the window and prepared himself for the climb down the side of the house.

It took him about fifteen minutes to climb down, mostly because it had begun snowing that night and Harry didn't have any gloves protecting him from the cold and slippery rail.

When his feet finally touched ground Harry let out a silent cheer. Now he only needed to make his way down to the gates and out to the street and he was free for the night. Glancing back at the house to make sure Snape wasn't near any windows, he took one last breath before he started toward the street.

Finally he reached the street and saw Ron's car parked just where the Potter estate started. Harry couldn't hide the grin that crossed his face. Ron waved him hello and started the car.

But the happiness was short-lived when a dark figure strode over to the car and stared at Harry. It didn't take long for Harry to realize who the dark figure was; the only thing he couldn't figure out was how he found out. It had been Hermione who had confessed to Snape earlier about where Harry might have gone. That was why he made sure to tell Ron not to tell Hermione he was breaking out of his own house, in case her morality took over and she confessed to Snape again.

"Get back inside, Mr. Potter," the man said in his deep voice.

"No," Harry rudely responded.

"You're not leaving the property tonight, especially since you so miserably tried to sneak out."

"You're not my father!" Harry opened the door to Ron's car and was about to enter when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from the door.

"Mr. Weasley, I suggest you drive away." Harry could see that Ron was nervous when he nodded and slowly drove off.

"Are you happy? Do you like making my life miserable? This is only the first day and I feel like I'm in prison. Why didn't my father just send me there instead?" Angry, he strode back to the house, ignoring Snape's one attempt to stop him.

Harry thought he could go right up to bed, the chance of Ron coming back to pick him up the second time was slim, and by the time the garage door opened up Snape would be pulling him back inside. He was of course tempted to do it anyway just to annoy Snape, especially since the man was determined to ruin his life.

After waiting thirty minutes he found his extra keys and snuck down to the garage. Slowly he opened the car door and sat inside the car. The next three things he was going to do would make a lot of noise so he waited to close and lock the car doors, start the car and open the garage door.

As he expected, Snape ran into the garage a few seconds later. The man looked anxious at first until he saw Harry sitting in the car, then his expression turned thunderous.

"Get out of the car," Snape ordered while walking from the door over to Harry, only to find out that all the doors were locked. "Unlock the doors, Potter!" For a brief second Harry was afraid of the man.

"No!" Harry screamed back after his fear vanished. Snape tried to rip open the door handle but stopped after a few tries and ordered Harry to open the door. Harry ignored the man; he knew that in only five seconds he would be able to drive without destroying his car or the garage door.

Then Snape did something he hadn't expected, he pointed a gun at the car.

"Open it, Potter, or I'll shoot," he said calmly. Harry was in shock from seeing the gun but refused to let Snape manipulate him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Harry shouted at him.

"Oh no?" Snape lowered the gun and pointed it at what Harry had to guess was the tire. If Snape did shoot, he wouldn't be able to take his car anywhere.

"Get out or I'll shoot." Harry wanted to answer something rudely back but noticed just then that the garage door was finally open, not thinking about what he did next he stepped on the gas. Unfortunately Snape was a fast thinker and he managed to shoot Harry's tire before the front of the car could clear the garage.

Harry was furious at Snape for shooting his tires and couldn't hold back his anger. Shouting in the car, he hit the steering wheel. Knowing that Snape wouldn't leave before he went back inside, Harry finally opened the door and followed him.

The rest of that night he was closely guarded by Snape. Even while he slept, Snape would walk into his room to make sure Harry hadn't escaped.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I thought I would be able to upload a chapter each day, but life happened. Luckily I have time now, and you will get a chapter each day :D**

**I know some might hate Harry for being a spoiled brat, but all you need to know that I love a happy ending.**

* * *

><p>Sunday didn't go any better. Except for the short trips to the toilet and to pay for the pizza, Harry sat in his room and played video games all day. He thought that because he almost never left his room he wouldn't see Snape that much, but the man had other plans. Though he was only around long enough to check up on him, it was still longer than Harry liked.<p>

Monday morning came and Harry was brutally awakened at eight. Harry's dug himself as deeply into the bed as possible, but Snape wouldn't let him get away that easily. With a few deft pulls Snape removed everything Harry could cover himself up with. Luckily for Harry he didn't sleep in the nude unless he had company.

"Get up, Mr. Potter," Snape repeated himself for the tenth time, or so it seemed to Harry.

"Get out!" Harry shouted as he tried to injure the man with one of his pillows.

"I believe it's time to get ready for your first lesson."

"I'll go when I feel like it." Harry grabbed the remaining pillow and hid beneath it, wishing the floor would open up and swallow the git.

"I have strict orders to follow you to every class, not to follow you when you 'feel like' going to class." Harry covered his ears with his hands, but that didn't stop Snape's agonizing voice from penetrating.

"I want to talk to my father," Harry finally said, knowing well enough that arguing with Snape wouldn't result in anything.

Five minutes later Harry was dressed in his robe and pushing the last number to his father's office in China. He didn't know if his father was free to talk but since it was four in the afternoon there he guessed his father was free.

"Dad, can you please tell this rent a cop you ordered to stalk me to cut me some slack? He wakes me up before I need to get up, and refuses to let me go out at night."

"Harry, it's for your protection. Until they catch the person behind this, I can't let you go around as you want."

"I'm nineteen for God's sake; don't you think I can protect myself?"

"Please, Harry, listen to me-" James Potter began only to be rudely interrupted by his son.

"He scared the hell out of Ron. And Hermione and Ron have relationship problems because of Snape." Harry could hear his father sigh.

"Harry, listen; I am not completely sure what you're saying about Ron and Hermione but I can assure you that Mr. Snape is not trying to break them up."

"How would you know? You're never around."

"Harry! Sit down and relax before I ground you! Stop talking this nonsense about Mr. Snape. I gave him my approval to keep you at home if he saw that you might do something foolish, and I would say that running away from home with Ron or in your car is foolish. You're old enough to think, start using your brain!" Harry was dumbstruck, but he refused to let his father control him that easily, especially since he clearly didn't listen to his needs.

"I hate you!" he shouted at his father before turning off the phone. Furious, he grabbed some books that were resting on a table nearby and threw them against the wall. He then threw himself on the bed and screamed into the mattress.

After ten minutes Harry finally began to calm down again. Knowing that his father didn't back him up bothered him, and it became even worse when he realized Snape had told his father about him trying to escape in his car. When did they have time to talk about Harry? Had Snape dialed the number to his father and told he about the incident when Harry went up to his room? Had he even mentioned that he held a gun on Harry? Harry belatedly realized that he should have told his father about that. In fact, he should have lied and said that Snape held the gun on him and threatened to shoot him if he didn't get out of the car.

It might be a rotten thing to do, but if it got Snape fired Harry would be pleased. And the thought of calling up his father again was tempting but then Snape came in to tell him it was time to go to school.

Harry originally planned to stay home at all costs, but in the end realized that by agreeing to go he would be able to see Ron again, and maybe he could help Harry to come up with a better plan than Harry had. But his plan had some glitches in it. First of all, Snape would follow him and second, he didn't have any classes with Ron until English Literature that was after lunch. He would of course be able to sit with Ron during lunch, unless Snape decided to sit with him, which would decrease Harry's chances of escape.

Grumpy and tired, Harry made his way through the groups of Oxford students. He couldn't remember there being so many students there. In the end he found his friends who were, as usual, sitting in the library studying. Well, at least Hermione was.

"Harry," Ron said, "what are you doing up so early?" Hermione and Neville looked up at Harry with the same curious look as Ron.

"What do you think?" Harry growled out as Snape made his way over to his side. At least Snape didn't wear dark glasses and a microphone which would have certainly made Harry even more determined to get rid of him.

"Haven't seen you up so early in, how long has it been, Hermione?"

"Since last year," she said in offhandedly. Harry couldn't help feeling a tad hurt, but he knew that Hermione only spoke the truth.

Harry sat down beside Ron and stared at Snape, crossing his fingers that he would sit so far away that Harry could at least tell Ron about his plans to get Snape fired. He was in luck because Snape walked over to the window and sat down beside it, staring out at the snow that was softly falling from the sky.

"Ron, you need to help me, we need to find a way to get rid of him, I vote for fired." Ron nodded shortly, ignoring the man sitting by the window.

"Do you have a plan?" Harry shook his head, getting rid of Snape would be difficult; none of their usual tricks would work on him.

"I think we need to ask for help this time."

Ron's eyes widened. "You mean, Fred and George?"

Harry nodded stiffly.

"Isn't that a little cruel?"

It was Harry's turn to stare at Ron. Why was he worried about Snape? After all, it was Snape who kept Harry from living his life; he was the one that had imprisoned Harry the whole weekend. "Are you feeling sorry for him?"

Ron finally looked over at Snape, after a few seconds he turned back, avoiding Harry's eyes.

"No, it's just that he is trying to keep you safe. He's only doing his job."

"His job is what is keeping me from my life, Ron." Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing; he just knew he wouldn't let Ron think that way for long. "Do you remember how scared you were when he suddenly popped up Saturday?" Ron nodded. "That isn't anything to what I experienced. He pulled out his gun and shot my car!" Once he said that Harry knew Ron would be in.

"I'll call them after class," he said when he looked at the clock. Harry growled when he realized he would have to attend the first class of the day.

Harry made it through the day somehow; Hermione was impressed and thanked Snape for waking Harry. Harry of course wanted to hit her for her stupidity.

Ron called his brothers and arranged a meeting between all of them. Harry would pretend to have a movie night and then invite them over. The only downside was that Harry wouldn't be able to have any fun until the weekend.

"I'm not a child! And you're not my father!" Harry shouted at Snape when he discovered Snape wouldn't allow the meeting.

"It's your father's orders, Potter, I do not intend to let him down simply because you want a little fun with your friends."

Once again Harry found himself dialing his father's office number, only to be told that his bloody father wasn't in. At first Harry was pissed, until he remembered that his father was probably at home.

"Hello?" said a woman's voice once Harry was connected with their phone.

"Mom, hi, it's Harry."

"Harry, darling, how are you? Why are you calling at this hour?" Harry looked at the clock and realized that it was one am in China. He had completely forgotten about the time.

"Sorry, I forgot about the time. I just called to talk with dad." There was silence on the other end. Harry thought for a moment his mother had fallen asleep.

"He told me that he didn't want to talk with you until you grew up." Harry was shocked and hurt, and hearing his mother's voice telling him that made it hurt even more. "I don't know what is happening between you two but Harry, please, can't you try to get along with him? Why can't you try to do as he says?"

Harry was shocked to hear his own mother tell him to get along with the slimy git that had taken over his home. "I don't want to see my family broken up because of some disagreements. Why don't you just apologize to your father?" Up until then Harry was sure she was talking about Snape, and now he wasn't sure anymore.

"All right, I'll try." After a few minutes where they shared the new and exciting things that had happen to them, they said their goodbyes.

Harry walked down to the kitchen as soon as his conversation with his mother was over, refusing to think about his father's rude behaviour.

"Did you wake them up?" Harry couldn't help being startled by Snape's voice; he had not expected the git to just pop out of nowhere.

"How did you know?" Harry was worried that his phone call had been bugged. If that was the case then Harry wouldn't go easy on him.

"It's eight hours difference. If my math isn't completely wrong, I would say it's about one thirty right now." Harry wanted nothing more than to wipe the man's stupid know-it-all smirk off of his face.

"What are those?" Harry looked down at Snape's hand and noticed two golden balls rolling around in his palm. Snape stopped for a second and looked down at the balls.

"These are called meditation balls," he said in a bored tone. Harry had seen meditation balls before but he had never seen any like the ones Snape was twirling around in his palm. Snape must have seen his interest because the next thing he did was hand one over to Harry, who took it without asking a question.

Harry must have played with the golden ball a few minutes before Snape finally spoke again.

"The model is called Golden Snitch; apparently they were created by a goldsmith monk."

"For real?" Harry forgot all about his hatred for those few seconds while he stared at the Golden Snitch; the details on it were amazing, he had never seen anything like it before.

"That was what they said, but they were, after all, salesmen, they would say what they needed to make a sale." Harry looked up at the man and realized only then that he had been holding the ball way too long for his liking. Instantly he handed it back and continued over to the 'fridge.

Once he had found the makings for the quick sandwich he started preparing the pieces of toast. As soon as the massive heart attack sandwich was done he sat down at the kitchen table, ready to eat when Snape stopped him.

"Do you want dinner?" Harry wanted to ignore the man but decided against it. Answering him was the least he could do after Snape allowed him to touch his ball. At that thought Harry couldn't help giggling.

"This is my dinner." Harry lifted the sandwich just a little so that his point was made.

"Suit yourself," Snape said before opening the refrigerator door himself. Harry took a large bite of his sandwich. What was the man thinking offering him food? But of course he soon realized that Snape knew how to cook when he pulled out chicken and other ingredients to what Harry thought could be some stew. Feeling a little sick of the now dry sandwich he continued to stare at Snape, who knew his way around the kitchen quite well.

"Would you please stop staring, Potter, it's getting a little annoying." Harry wasn't aware he had been staring, and instantly he lowered his head. When the smell of the food was too much for him he decided to leave the kitchen. Why sit there when everything Snape did was to annoy him with the smell?

But even in his room he could smell the stew, and because he didn't eat the sandwich he felt sick. But knowing that Snape was occupied in the kitchen he decided to try again to break out. He got dressed quickly and climbed down the outside of the house. Not wanting to be cautious he ran down to the gate and up the street.

Only when he was sure he wasn't followed did he look for his phone and call Ron and tell him to come get him.

Ron was shocked to find out that Harry was free. After the previous attempt he thought that Harry would never be let out of Snape's sight again. Laughing, they headed over to the twins' house, they had already planed a few of the tricks they would like to test out.

Of course it didn't take long before Snape discovered he was missing, and he instantly set out to find him. Because he didn't know where Harry might have gone, he asked for help from Hermione. Of course she knew that Harry might have called Ron at one point so she called him.

"I swear I don't know where he is," Ron lied.

"And I swear, Ronald Weasley, if I find out you have lied to me I'll make you sleep on the sofa for a month!" At that Ron looked nervous, but he figured she'd never discover the truth. "Are you certain you don't know where he is?"

"I don't." He thought Hermione might say something else but she just hung up on him, shocking him even further.

"Aw, our little brother has problems on cloud nine," Fred mocked.

"Don't worry, mate, one look at that pathetic look on your face and she'll take you back," George added, jumping out of the way when Ron tried to hit him. Both twins laughed as they made their way over to the kitchen, leaving Ron alone with Harry.

"Why didn't you just tell her?" Harry could see Ron was offended by his question.

"You're my mate; I won't let you go back to that psycho." Harry suddenly felt bad for what he had told Ron. Snape was of course a psycho, but seeing him acting like a human only an hour earlier changed Harry's opinion, slightly.

After sitting there another half an hour Harry decided Ron should go home to Hermione so that she could see he wasn't with Harry. Two hours later Harry decided to leave as well. Fred and George tried to make him stay but to no avail, Harry was determined to go back.

"I'll send you a message with the time," Harry told them when they were all standing at the door. The twins shared the same evil grin that Harry knew meant they were up to something.

Slowly Harry walked back, but not before stopping at a local bar he enjoyed visiting frequently. Sitting down with a glass of cognac Harry let the time fly by, and before he knew it the clock turned ten.

Half drunk, he called a cab and went home.

Harry thought that when he was back home he would be able to lay down on his bed and sleep, but he knew sleep would be the last thing he would be able to do when he saw the blue lights outside.

"Where the hell have you been!" called an angry voice when he stepped into his house.

"In a bar," Harry responded, not caring what the man thought of him.

"Do you have any idea, Potter, what kind of trouble I'm in because of your little disappearing act?" Harry smirked at the man, but that was soon gone when Snape continued, "You imbecile, you're in just as deep shit as I am. Now go into the living room so that my boss can confirm you're still alive." Harry frowned at the angry man in front of him. Who did he think he was?

But he decided to play along for awhile until he found the perfect opportunity to get Snape fired. But things didn't go as planned when he saw his godfather sitting in the living room. Excited to see Sirius he ran over to him and gave him a big hug which was eagerly returned.

"Sirius, you're his boss?" Harry couldn't hide the shock, he knew Sirius was in charge of some department, but he didn't realize he was Snape's boss.

"I'm afraid so."

Harry looked back at the door to make sure Snape wasn't standing there. When he didn't see the other man he turned back more serious than the last time.

"You've got to fire him, he's awful." Sirius seemed to agree but sadly he didn't confirm it.

"I can't fire him for being a snarky bastard," he said slowly.

"He pulled a gun on me," Harry suddenly found himself saying, not knowing where it had come from.

"Are you serious?"

"No, you're Sirius, I'm Harry." Harry couldn't help giggling at the old joke, something Sirius didn't find funny at all. "Yes, he pulled the gun on me; then he shot my car."

"Snape!" Harry knew that what he said would cause problems for Snape, something he was happy for. Though he didn't like that he was still in the room.

"Yes?" Snape finally said.

"Care to explain why you pulled your gun on your assignment, who also happens to be my godson?" Snape's eyes narrowed as he scowled at Harry, who unconsciously took a step closer to Sirius.

"I can assure you I never pulled my gun directly on him." Harry could hear the barely controlled fury in his voice.

"Did you shoot the car?" Sirius continued; he didn't even try to hide his anger.

"Yes, but it was only bec-"

"That's it!" The few times when Sirius snapped Harry knew he was dangerous to be around. "Get dressed; we're going down to the station." Snape nodded before turning around and walking out of the room.

"What will happen to him?" Harry asked. He didn't care of course, just wanted to know.

"Not much, I'm afraid." Harry wanted to throw something against the wall, had he gone through all that trouble just to find out that Snape would be back?

Harry was then ordered to stay in his bedroom; he was also given a temporary guard, who was much nicer than Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'll be gone this weekend so I won't be able to upload another chapter until Monday. But I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>The next morning when he woke up Snape was still not back. When he looked at the clock he realized that he had missed the first three hours of classes, which he didn't mind at all. Because he enjoyed his freedom he went back to bed and didn't wake up until it was diner time. Taking his time to do everything Harry managed to eat a little before playing video games.<p>

It wasn't until late that night that he finally saw Snape again, not that he thought it was a good thing.

At first Harry expected things to go back to the way they were, but Snape ignored him. He acted the part of a real guard and never left the windows.

Wednesday was almost as bad; Harry slept in and woke up to find Snape staring out of the window. Deciding that it was for the best, he smirked.

At least the little communication between them gave Harry more time to come up with a plan of how to get him fired. If pointing a gun at him wasn't enough then it needed to be worse.

All the leaves were finally gone and the snow lay like a blanket on top of everything. Harry always hated winter. Ever since he was young, he always had bad experiences during the winter. All of his grandparents died during winter, so did his pets. And to top it off, his father took the job as an ambassador during the winter months, leaving Harry and his mother while he got things sorted. His parents hadn't made it back home for Christmas for the last four years, and Harry refused to go to China, so the opportunities for the family to meet were slim.

While the twins wouldn't be able to come over until the weekend Harry would still have company on Thursday, his study session with Cho and that other boy.

"They're classmates," Harry said to Snape who was alarmed by the sudden appearance of two intruders. "Welcome." Harry knew how to fake a smile and act politely, even if he hated it. "I think we should go to the living room, unless you guys want to study in the kitchen?" They didn't have any preference, so Harry brought them into the living room.

An hour later and they had made a good start on their project. English literature was boring but at least Cedric made it fun, and Cho made it interesting. But still there was something missing. Without realizing it, Harry started flirting again. Cho was a nice girl and had a great ass, but there was nothing more to it than that. A brush of fingers and a brief touch was enough to make her blush, and when Cedric left them for the toilet, Harry finally made his move, and pulling Cho's face towards him he kissed the girl. The soft kiss quickly turned deeper before they had to break it in order not to get caught.

The way Cho acted around Cedric made him think that they were more than just friends, but because she let Harry kiss her made him think they weren't going steady. About thirty minutes later they were all starting to become hungry, and since Harry was the host he went and got them snacks.

"Cho, would you come and help me?" Harry asked.

Harry and Cho made their way to the kitchen and spent more time there than needed, but Cedric had no idea what was going on.

Before it got too late both left, leaving Harry with a satisfied smirk on his face. Not only were they doing most of the work, but he had also been able to have a bit of fun with Cho.

Harry turned around to go up to his bedroom when he noticed Snape sitting on the sofa they had occupied all night.

"Glad to finally get your spot back?" Snape had been sitting in that exact same spot since the first night he was assigned to keep an eye on Harry. Not that Harry couldn't see why; it was the perfect spot to keep watch.

Snape glanced at Harry, but didn't reply. Harry was angry and decided to break the silence between them. He didn't want them to 'bond' in any way, but he didn't like the cold shoulder Snape was showing him.

"Asshole, do you think that just because you're older than me and have a job that you're better?" Harry's comment didn't get the response he'd hoped for and Snape continued to keep watch.

"Tomorrow my friends will be coming by since they aren't allowed before the weekend."

"Those rules are cancelled; you may have your friends over whenever you wish."

"Why?" Harry couldn't understand why Snape suddenly changed his mind.

"Your godfather." Harry couldn't miss feeling Snape's hatred when Snape mentioned Sirius. "He made it perfectly clear that I'm here only to act as a bodyguard, and I'm not to take any orders from your father or act as a guardian."

Harry didn't see why the man should act like a bastard because his godfather told him to act as a guard. He also didn't understand why he should care. "Learned your lesson now, haven't you?"

Snape seemed offended. "Yes, I have learned my lesson: don't try to follow the orders of a father when his son is a spoiled brat."

"I'm not spoiled, you evil git!" Snape stared at Harry two more seconds before turning his attention back to the window. Harry didn't need the man to say anything to know that his conclusion hadn't changed.

After staring at Snape for another ten seconds, hoping the man would finally break and turn back he gave up. Then he shouted before stomping out of the living room. "Asshole!"

Harry tried his best to go to sleep, but once again he was restless and thought perhaps a drink would calm his nerves.

As quietly as he could he made his way down to his father's office and unlocked the liquor cabinet. He grabbed one of the glasses and the strongest alcohol his father had. He sat down, sipping from the glass, staring into the darkness.

Snape must have good hearing because five seconds after Harry sat down the door opened and Snape walked in with his gun drawn. He lowered it when he saw it was only Harry.

"What are you doing up?"

"I thought you couldn't boss me around anymore," Harry responded quickly. There wasn't much light in the room but Harry could see that Snape was angry.

"It was just a question, Potter," and then he backed out of the room and closed the door. Harry wanted to sit in the chair and finish his drink, but Snape's retreat annoyed him. With his drink firmly in his hand he stomped out of the room to find Snape. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the fact that he behaved like he was worth more than Harry, but he wanted to get things clear between them. If that didn't go well he would gladly stir things up again.

"Do you like being a bastard?"

Snape was on his way up to the second floor when Harry stopped him. Slowly he turned around and faced Harry, who continued to sip from his glass.

"I didn't say a thing, Mr. Potter."

"You don't need to say it in order to be a bastard, Snape!" Harry tried to put as much loathing into Snape's last name as possible, but because the man never let his emotions show Harry couldn't be sure.

"If you're done, Mr. Potter, then I think I'll go to bed. You should know I won't be here this weekend." Harry hoped he would say he wouldn't return, but even a few days without Snape was better than nothing.

"I suppose I'm the reason. Can't stand me anymore? Only a week and already you can't wait to get away." Harry hoped he was right.

"I assure you, Potter, that nothing you do effects me in anyway. There are some things I need to take care of. But you're right; I can't stand you much either."

"I knew it. That's why you're trying to make my life miserable."

"Potter, your spoiled childish behaviour isn't the reason behind my actions last weekend. Those actions were based on an order from your father. What I can't stand about you is your arrogance and feelings of entitlement. Take today for example, unless you're completely dim-witted you were aware that Miss Chang and Mr Diggory are in a relationship, and still that didn't stop you from pursuing the girl." Harry was shocked that Snape knew so much, he wasn't even aware that he had been observing Harry.

Harry could have tried to defend himself, but he didn't care what Snape thought of him. He only wanted to get even.

"Does it shock you that I can so easily break up a relationship?"

"No, what shocks me is that you decided to flirt with the girl. I assumed you were gay." Harry's mouth fell open. How did the bloody git know about him being gay?

"You know what they say about assuming, it makes an ass out of you and me." Finally he thought he had won, but he was mistaken again.

"Nice to hear you admit that you're an ass." Harry wanted to say something back but knew nothing he could come up with right then would be better than what Snape just said.

Snorting at Snape, he turned around and walked back into the office again.

Overnight, Harry drank three bottles of unidentified liquor; by the time he got into bed it was already five. Harry had no idea that he would be woken up in the morning by Snape who only came in to tell him that school began in one hour. Harry wanted to sit up in the bed so he could say something rude back, but the only thing that happened was that he threw up what he ate the previous day.

His mind was so far gone he didn't really react when he realized he was covered in his own vomit.

"For the love of God!" Harry suddenly heard; then he felt himself being lifted off the bed. Afraid of what just happened, Harry tried to move but was stopped by a voice, "Stop moving or I'll drop you." Not wanting to be dropped, Harry did the only thing he was capable of doing right then, he tried to hold onto his rescuer.

Then he was placed on something cold and hard, it took Harry a few seconds to realize it was the bathroom floor. Before he could find a comfortable position he was moved again. This time Snape removed his dirty clothes. Being almost naked caused Harry to shiver, and that was when the robe was wrapped around him like a blanket.

Harry thought Snape was done so he let himself drift off only to be shaken awake by Snape a few minutes later.

"Get up. I've made a bath for you." Harry wanted to refuse but could barely open his mouth; instead he flinched when Snape tried to help him up. But that wasn't enough and Snape picked him up and placed him in the warm water.

Harry only then realized how good a bath was, especially when he was already dozing off.

"I'll be back in a moment to check on you, try not to drown." Drowning in the bath would be difficult, unless Harry was short or pulled his legs up. Not thinking about what had happened since he woke up he fell into a deep, drunken sleep.

Harry woke up as he felt himself being washed. The sponge never went lower than his hips, something Harry was greatly thankful for. And then he was lifted up from the tub and dried, dressed in pyjamas and placed back on his bed.

The next time Harry woke up he was feeling much better, vomiting and bathing helped him and he was now capable of sitting up without feeling sick. For a brief second he thought he would never drink again, but knew it wouldn't last so he didn't promise himself anything.

Disoriented, he tried to get out of bed only to fall down when his feet couldn't hold his weight. Scrambling up off the floor, he managed to get half into bed before Snape came back into the room.

"What are you trying to do?" Harry heard the man say as he helped Harry up.

"I was looking for my glasses," Harry lied; he hadn't used his glasses in years.

"You're wearing your contacts, Potter." Harry was shocked to hear that Snape knew about his not-so-perfect eyesight, but decided not to say anything. Especially since the ceiling couldn't stop spinning.

Snape gave him a glass of water and some pills Harry swallowed at once. After what he had done for him so far, Harry doubted it was poison.

Soon he fell into another sleep, and the next time he woke up he was far better than before. This time when he tried to move out of the bed he clumsily stood on his own feet. Smelling something delicious he made his way down to the kitchen, with a lot of help from the banister.

"You should be resting, Potter." It was the first thing Harry heard when he entered the kitchen.

"I'm fine."

"You're not; you need to stay in bed at least twelve hours after what you just went through." That reminded Harry of what happened in the morning.

"Why did you clean me up?" Harry asked curiously.

"Instinct, I guess." Snape turned his attention back to the food he was preparing, ignoring Harry. The young man didn't understand Snape's answer, surely instinct wasn't right. The more Harry thought about it, the more he thought Snape did it because he felt sorry for Harry_. Poor rich boy, can't even drink without messing it up._

"I didn't need your help," Harry barked out, not wanting anything from the bastard.

"It didn't look that way when you were rolling in your own vomit."

"You were the reason why I vomited. If you hadn't come in I would have been just fine!" Harry felt the rage bubble up inside him so he started imagining what kind of torture devices he could use on Snape. Harry waited, thinking that Snape would soon come with a new rude comment, but he didn't open his mouth again. Stomping hard and growling in frustration, Harry tried his best to run out of the kitchen.

Harry would have preferred Snape as a roommate than a bodyguard, at least then he wouldn't have to be checked up on all the time. Even if Snape didn't say a word when he opened the door to Harry's room Harry knew he was there, probably thinking how spoiled Harry was.

Waking up the way he did took his mind off what he had planned that day. He had completely forgotten about the visit from his friends. Fred and George were especially pleased to be there, and Harry had forgotten about their plans.

"He's going away this weekend so the plan needs to wait."

"We can still do it today," George said, confusing Harry.

"We were smart enough to bring the remote," Fred added while searching a bag. Soon after he pulled out a remote that looked like the joystick from of one of Harry's games.

"It's wireless and can be hidden between the games." Harry touched the remote and smiled evilly.

"Go ahead," he told the twins and watched them as they trotted down the corridor.

"Where are they headed?" Hermione asked when she saw Fred and George disappear around a corner.

"They just want to take a look around," Harry lied. Quickly he changed the subject by asking her something about school.

When Ron saw that the twins weren't with Harry he instantly knew that their plan had begun. Harry winked at Ron and then continued his conversation with Hermione.

Harry wasn't sure if Snape knew something wasn't right. At least he didn't say anything to Harry about it. Harry continued to watch Snape throughout the day, he never did anything suspicious but Harry knew it was only because he was good at hiding it.

The hours flew by and the twins finally came back, happier than ever and blinking at Harry, who couldn't help smirking right back. Snape would get his soon.

Harry hoped that he would be able to test out the system that evening, but as soon as his friends left at eight Snape was preparing his own exit. The last thing the dark-haired bastard said to Harry was that he would be back, and then he was gone.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter, I'm going to take good care of you." The new man, Rubeus Hagrid, was big. Harry still couldn't understand how he managed to get into the house, but there he was, bigger than big and smiling. At least he wasn't as grim as Snape.

Harry found that being imprisoned in his house with a friendly soul was much nicer than being guarded by a control freak. He had to remember and ask Sirius for Hagrid as soon as he saw him again. But every good thing had an end.

Harry of course was no seer and couldn't know what kind of harm the twins' bugs would actually do. Harry was out with Hagrid when the friendly giant, as Harry called him, got the call. Harry saw sweat running down his face, and his accent became even more difficult to understand, but he wouldn't tell Harry what was going on.

Quickly they headed back to Harry's home. To Harry's shock it was surrounded by big black cars, blue lights alighting on everything.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Hagrid. Sadly, he only received a nervous look before being ordered to stay with a handful of guards by the gate.

The only thing Harry wanted to do was to go and see what was happening with his house, but knew that if he tried to do anything he would be stopped before he could reach halfway.

After about ten minutes he saw Hagrid walking out of his house with an old man at his side. The old man wore a purple suit and had a long white beard. Behind them walked a woman who had her hair tied up in a bun of top of her head, it looked so tight that Harry wondered if it hurt. Then he saw something he hadn't expected, Snape was following the small group.

When he saw Snape every restraint that he might have kept flew out of the window. He wasn't supposed to come back yet, so what was he doing in Harry's house so early?

Ignoring the guards that ordered him to stand still he walked over to the group and stared at Snape, who didn't even bother acknowledging his presence.

"Harry," Hagrid began, "this is Albus Dumbledore. He is the Head Chief of our squad and beside him is Minerva McGonagall, expert of Security and Undercover Systems."

Harry shook their hands before turning back to Snape, who now looked at Harry.

"I should have been more careful," Hagrid said. Slowly Harry's mind tried to process what was going on. First he thought someone might have broken in, but when he saw the men going through the electronic system he couldn't be sure.

Dumbledore patted Hagrid's back like he was a child that had just broken something. Harry didn't know Hagrid was so emotional.

"It wasn't your fault; at least it was discovered early." Dumbledore smiled pleasantly at Hagrid, McGonagall gave him a fond look as well. It was only Snape who didn't look like he cared.

"Excuse me, sir, but what is going on?" Something told Harry that he should know what caused Hagrid to be so worried.

"Apparently," McGonagall started, ignoring the fact that the question was directed to Dumbledore, "someone has broken into the house and planted multiple bugs inside electronic devices. I can't see what kind of spying device it is so we have to go through the whole house and search everything until we can find out their purpose and who might have planted them there."

Harry knew instantly what they were talking about and he knew the smartest thing to do was to confess at once. But he found it difficult to confess to anyone when Snape was there.

"Actually, it's not spying device, it's an activation device."

"Activation? Why would anyone put activation devices on alarms and doors?"

Harry knew that if he continued telling them about the devices he would have to tell them about the prank he was planning.

"I had someone put them up so that I could activate all those things."

"But why?"

Harry wondered if the woman had ever played a prank before.

"It was supposed to be a part of a prank." Snape's eyes burned into Harry, who instantly looked away.

"I think it's best if we move this conversation inside, don't you?" Dumbledore finally said. Harry couldn't agree more.

After an hour where Harry had to convince them the devices were nothing more than a prank he finally got a breakthrough.

But his honesty came with a price.

"Mr. Dumbledore, if you're the Chief, can you please make Hagrid my new guard?" Dumbledore smiled warmly before refusing Harry.

"I'm sorry. Because your father applied for a bodyguard he is the only one who can switch the guards. But, why do you wish to change your guard?" Harry looked at Snape for a second, wishing he hadn't done that because his eyes were even harder now than earlier. Why did the man manage to make Harry feel like a child? But since Snape was already angry Harry didn't see the point in keeping the rest from Snape.

"I don't like Snape," he said baldly.

"The guard isn't here for you to like; he is here to keep you safe." Dumbledore continued his lecture until Harry gave up and agreed to keep Snape. But not before wishing and hoping that someone might want to shoot Harry, just so Snape could prove his loyalty by protecting Harry and then dying. But Harry also knew that unless bullets started to hail down Harry would be stuck with the git a long time.

When Dumbledore was sure Harry would stop asking for a new bodyguard he took Snape with him over to one corner where they continued discussing something. After five minutes they finally joined the rest of the group, talking while walking towards them. Harry heard the last words Snape shared with Dumbledore.

"I trust you, Dumbledore," Snape said in a solemn manner. "I will try my best to keep the boy safe." Harry couldn't help snorting at the thought of Snape helping him when their hatred was so strong. After more discussion, everyone except Snape and Harry left.

Harry exchanged an almost tearful farewell with Hagrid and told him that when everything was over they would get together and go to a pub.

"I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow," Harry stated to Snape before walking up the stairs, thinking of nothing but taking a hot bath.

Snape ignored Harry's question and asked one of his own, "What was the purpose behind those pranks?" Harry couldn't believe Snape would ask him such a dumb question.

"I hate you." The answer was short and truthful. He looked down at Snape but couldn't make out his expression, the distance between the first and second floor was far too long. When Harry was sure Snape wouldn't ask another stupid question he retreated back to his bedroom.

While in his bathroom Harry heard the door to his bedroom open once. After a few moments of silence there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you there, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, annoying Harry.

"How about a little trust!" Harry shouted back, the only response he received was a snort.

When Harry's bath was finished he went to find Snape, he had one demand for the next weekend.

"I want go to a nightclub, and I am going." Harry made his demand short.

"I don't think so, Mr. Potter." It was the only response he got. Furious, Harry stomped his foot and continued talking at a higher volume than before.

"I will go! You have kept me from having fun for over a week." One week and one day to be exact, but it felt much longer. "And I have a reputation to keep up."

"You are willing to put yourself in danger because your reputation?"

"I am willing to put myself in danger for a glass of whisky," Harry explained.

"Does your request have any connection to me discovering your future prank?"

"Some of it, yes." Harry crossed his arms and gave Snape one of his more evil smirks. "And it wasn't a request, it's a demand."

"I'll ask your father and see what he says."

"I thought you weren't allowed to follow his orders."

"The rules have been changed after your father received the third threat." Harry thought there had been only one threat. He could understand his father's concern but that was no reason for him to lock Harry up in the tallest tower he could find.

"I would appreciate it if you kept me out of the little chats you have with my father. I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back."

"I would think that one who needs to make an appearance in a nightclub would want people talking about them, it's part of keeping up a reputation, you know." Harry rarely engaged in fights, but he wanted to hit Snape so badly his head began to hurt from the pressure from grinding his teeth so hard.

"At least those people don't hate me without a reason like you do."

"When have I ever acted as if I hated you?" Harry had not expected Snape to ask such a question. Frantically he searched his memory for any time Snape had shown he hated Harry, but he couldn't really think of anything. Snape had said he didn't like him, had called him spoiled and arrogant. But that wasn't the same as hatred. Not wanting to admit defeat, he tried to change tactics.

"You scared my friend, you pulled your gun on me and shot my tires." Harry tried desperately to remember anything else the man did out of spite. "You caused my two best friends to have relationship problems and you accused me for breaking up Cho and Cedric." Harry's mind couldn't remember anything else right then, it was difficult enough remembering those few things.

"Most of those things I did because you were trying to run away and keeping you where you can be safe is my job. I suggest you talk with your friends because their relationship is just fine. As for the study session, I can hardly blame you for what happened, you are after all a Potter and as such you need to explore your needs."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry knew the man hated him, but he didn't know that Snape associated Harry's actions with his name.

"That means exactly what I said; having a name like you do gives you the ability and power to act foolish without many consequences."

"Stop talking like you know me!"

"I do know you. Growing up in a family with money and power does tend to make spoiled brats. Potter, either you accept that you are a spoiled brat or not. Your behaviour certainly indicates that you are. And I, unfortunately, have been assigned to guard you."

"I hate you!" Harry shouted back when he couldn't find anything better to say. And before Snape had the opportunity to comment on something else, Harry stomped his way out of the living room.

After what Snape said about him Harry refused to leave his room. He just sat by the window and tried to read a book, but the words kept morphing into Snape's face, thinking he knew Harry simply because of his name.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening, after multiple checkups by Snape, he was brought dinner. Harry could smell it long before and knew that Snape was cooking dinner again, and because he thought their hatred was as strong as ever he was completely taken aback when he saw the plate in Snape's hand.

"I thought that you might be hungry, even if you hardly eat anything." Harry just scowled at Snape and continued to stare in his book like he had done the last hours. "If you want to go out next weekend you need to go to school each day."

"You're not allowed to say what I can or can't do." Harry hated the man more every time he did that.

"It was your father's conditions."

"I'll go out even if he forbids it."

"He said you might say something like that, and told me then that I should remind you about your contract." Harry's head shot up from the book and glared at Snape.

"Get out!" he screamed at him, feeling offended that the man even mentioned the contract. Snape only shook his head and left the plate of food beside the door before he closed it behind him.

Harry continued to stare at the door a long time before throwing the book against the wall. Why did his father bring up their contract? In the contract it stated that if Harry should refuse every order his father gave him he would be cut out of the will and all the assets would go to Draco Malfoy. Harry had known the Malfoys his entire life. No one in that family needed more money. Harry might be spoiled but that boy was even more so.

Harry's father made sure to choose someone that would happily see Harry starve so that Harry wouldn't be able to get a dime if it ever went badly between Harry and his father.

If Harry had gone out over the weekend with Hagrid he wouldn't need to go out again, but it had been over a week and needed to go out desperately.

After pacing back and forth between his bed and the door, Harry decided he should eat. No point in starving himself because of his pride. And he decided it was easier to just agree to his father's terms. After all, how bad could a week of attending school be?

He grabbed the now empty plate and walked down to where Snape sat in the living room.

"I accept."

"What?"

Harry scowled at Snape. Was he really going to make him say it?

"I will go to school every day in order to be able to party on the weekend." Snape, who had always seemed so cold, gave Harry a short nod and smile. "But you will be in charge of waking me up," Harry added. Snape nodded again and turned his attention back to his book which Harry hadn't noticed before.

As he walked away, Harry couldn't help smirking over how difficult he would make it for Snape to wake him up.

Just as he planned, the next morning Harry made himself as difficult as possible, refusing to listen to Snape. The man, who Harry knew had to be annoyed at Harry's childish behaviour, never stopped. The first day the only thing that got Harry out of his bed was a glass of water in the face.

"What the hell was that all about?"

Snape didn't answer him; he only gave him a pleased smirk before telling him to clean himself up.

Harry threw his head back against the pillows as hard as he possibly could, which really wasn't hard at all and completely unsatisfying. Especially when he realized his pillow was wet. Knowing Snape had won that round, he got up and got dressed.

The second morning Harry had prepared himself in case Snape was thinking about pouring water on him again. Underneath the second pillow Harry had carefully placed a water gun, which he in the end used. Harry couldn't help but laugh, seeing the shock on the man's face was worth waking up early.

Snape, of course, wasn't pleased with being the one wet, so he threw the water on Harry like the previous morning. Now both of them were wet but Harry was pleased he had gotten his own back against the bastard.

The third day wasn't as easy as the previous days. Not only did they agree not to use water again but Harry had stayed up longer than he should have done the night before, and that did make it more difficult for him to wake up. Needless to say, Harry ended up being late for his first class.

Having nothing else to do Wednesday night, Harry went to bed around one, which was his usual bedtime when he wasn't partying. Because he got enough sleep he was pretty easy to wake up, even if Snape would say otherwise. The truth was that Harry was no morning person, he hated waking up, especially to go to something as boring as school. But he went, and sat through every class, listening to the boring professors.

Cho and Cedric came over again just as they had done last Thursday, but this time Harry ignored Cho. He wasn't sure why he didn't continue his flirting. Maybe it was Snape's annoying voice that kept repeating to him that he was spoiled and didn't care about others, or it could just be that he had lost his interest in the girl.

Friday had finally arrived and Harry was happy. While he had some fun annoying Snape in the morning the rest of the day went by slowly. Harry was excited that he would finally be able to go out that night, especially since he had woken up early all week for one night of fun. Harry wanted to go out both Friday and Saturday but his father decided that since Harry had missed so much school already he was only allowed one night, and since Harry didn't want to lose everything he agreed.

"Which day have you chosen?" Snape asked Harry while the boy sat in the kitchen working on homework.

"I think tomorrow, too tired today," Harry answered truthfully. He looked up at Snape, expecting some comment about him, but Snape only nodded before opening the fridge door and pulling out different items. Since Sunday, Snape had cooked for them both. Even if Harry didn't want to eat there would be a plate waiting for him.

After the five school days Harry ended up spending more time with Snape than he thought he would. Snape would wake him up, they would eat breakfast, and drive to school. When school was over Harry would sit in the kitchen finishing his school work while Snape would read his book, and then it was dinner. After that Harry mostly stayed in his room, playing games or reading.

Before Harry knew it the night had gone and it was Saturday. Harry couldn't hide the excitement he felt. Finally he was going to have some fun and Snape wouldn't stop him.

"Don't do anything foolish, Potter." Harry looked at him and smiled innocently.

"I never do anything foolish, Snape." Harry couldn't help laughing at the expression that crossed Snape's face. "Anyway, you're there to watch over me; doesn't that mean that I don't need to worry about anything? I'm sure you will bring me back here when the night is over. But don't you dare shorten it." Snape just stared at Harry as he fixed his hair for the third time in five minutes.

Harry hummed cheerfully as he and Snape got in his car. Snape didn't say anything and they drove off. Tonight was going to be a good one, Harry thought to himself.

Harry entered the Chamber of secrets with a confidence so strong it was harder to crack than diamonds. The security guards moved aside as Harry walked towards them, even the guests moved aside when he was heading up to the VIP section.

Snape always followed him, showing his badge whenever some guard tried to stop him. Harry hoped that they wouldn't let him through, but he wasn't that lucky.

When he sat down at one of the seats on top of the second floor a waiter came over to take his order. Harry decided to drink as much as possible starting with one of his favourites, a Butterscotch Martini. Snape only ordered a glass of water. The waiter was shocked and turned to look at Harry, who couldn't help laughing. Of course Harry should know that Snape wasn't aware that ordering water in that club, especially if he was in the VIP section, just wasn't done.

"He'll have a glass of orange juice," Harry said and the waiter seemed to relax a bit.

"What was that all about?" Snape was still shocked by the waiter's behaviour.

"By ordering water, especially in the VIP section, you're offending this posh club, it's like ordering crap."

"So nobody ever orders water?"

"You can have water with your drink; or water after a few drinks," Harry explained, before something caught his attention. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." Harry hoped Snape wouldn't come after him; it wouldn't look good if he was followed when he was going to flirt with someone. Looking back he could see Snape still sitting at the bar.

"Hi there, stranger," Harry ran his fingers across Blaise's back. The dark skinned beauty turned around and smiled softly.

"Potter, I was wondering when you would be back. And just so you know, Draco's here." Blaise stared at the opposite side of the room where Draco was standing.

"Excellent. It will be so much fun to mess with him today, especially since I'm in the zone." Harry stretched out before he pulled Blaise closer to him. "So what do you say about a little after party at my place later? Unless you're taken tonight." If Blaise had been occupied with someone else he would just have to break their hearts, because he couldn't say no to Harry's pleading eyes.

After five minutes, they headed over to Draco.

"Hi there, gorgeous," Harry said when he stood next to Draco. The blond stiffened when he heard Harry's choice of words and actually jumped when Harry stroked his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Why don't you just stop fooling around with girls and join the dark side? I promise that sex is even better with me." Draco tried to get as far away as possible, causing him to crash into a group that were dancing together. Harry laughed hard before he pulled Blaise after him to where he had been sitting earlier.

Snape was still sitting in the same spot as before, his drink was still untouched. Blaise sat down next to Harry and stared at Snape, Harry knew that if he wanted some kind of conversation he was the one that needed to start talking.

"This is Blaise Zabini, former classmate, now only mate. And this is Mr. Snape, my bodyguard." Harry watched as they shook hands. "Do you want anything, Blaise?"

"Sure, Harry, what about Deadly Nightshade?"

"Sure," Harry said and waved one of the waiters over. Soon all three had drinks and made small talk, or at least tried. While Harry liked to talk, Blaise and Snape were more of the quiet type, speaking only when there was something to say.

After several hours, and even more drinks, Harry and Blaise began to loosen up. Harry began to kiss Blaise's neck and massage his hips, lowering his hands a few times just to tease Blaise.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Harry said suddenly, knowing that if he didn't get there soon he would vomit.

"Make it a quick wank!," Blaise said. In his drunken state, he didn't see the disgusted look Harry gave while running away from the table.

Snape wasn't sure if he should go and help, the boy did after all do it to himself, but he _was_ his bodyguard. Annoyed at all the extra service he had to provide, he got up and walked in the direction where Harry disappeared. A few seconds later he entered the bathroom and listened for Harry, who he found in the first toilet stall.

Harry's body was curled up beside the toilet. His head was resting against the wall and his arms over the toilet seat. Snape grabbed a hold of the boy and woke him up; he would not let him sleep beside the toilet.

"Come on, you need to get cleaned up." Harry heard Snape but couldn't understand him, and then he felt Snape's arms pull him up and pull him away from the toilet. Harry wanted to moan at the loss; what if he threw up again? But he allowed Snape to take him anyway. Soon after the cold toilet was gone he could feel something else cold. He realized it was water.

His mouth was brought down to the cool running water and he drank until he began to feel sick again, then he felt the water on his face. At first he thought he was drowning, until he felt a hand cup his cheek and pull him away. Finally Harry managed to open his eyes and he could see Snape, the man's black hair seemed darker than normal, and his dark eyes had a softness that he hadn't seen before.

"I hate you," he suddenly said, not knowing why.

"That's fine," Snape responded neutrally.

"You don't let me have any fun."

"Aren't you having fun now?"

Harry had to think for a few seconds until he remembered that he was in the night club.

"Oh yeah," he couldn't help the wide foolish grin from decorating his face. "This is so much fun." Before he could think more about it, his face was dried and Snape brought him back to Blaise, who seemed to be more awake now than before.

"How did it go?" Blaise asked Harry, who couldn't stop smiling.

"It was wonderful, the water was really cold."

Snape hadn't touched alcohol in years. Besides it being against the rules while he was on-duty it made people act like idiots, and made them think that every word that came out of their mouth was something brilliant. He watched the boys interact, Harry saying only stupid things while Blaise was trying to be serious.

"I think we need to go soon."

Snape wasn't surprised it was Blaise who said it; Harry wouldn't know when to stop if he ran straight into the stop sign.

"No, not yet, one more drink, please?" Blaise took one look at Harry and agreed to one more drink and then they would leave. Harry waved at the waiter and placed his order. "I would like a Snake Bite." The young man nodded before quickly heading over to the bar. "That's a funny name, Snake Bite." Harry laughed, and so did Blaise. Snape doubted they knew why they were laughing.

"It sounds like you," Harry suddenly said, turning his head towards Snape who didn't find it amusing at all. "Would you order a Snake Bite, Snape?"

"As soon as you finish your drink, we're going, Potter," Snape said dryly, he did not want to be made fun of.

"You don't like snakes?" Harry didn't know when to stop. "Can't blame you, they are cold and poisonous." Snape wasn't sure if Harry was still talking about him or the snakes, but he refused to listen to it.

"Drink up and then we'll go," he repeated. Harry seemed to want to say something else but then had to stop when the drink was placed in front of him. The small distraction was enough for Snape to stand up and walk a few steps away from the table.

Ten minutes-and a happier Harry-later, they began to make their way out of the club, only to be stopped by a bunch of flashes and questions.

"Ah, Harry!"

Snape placed his hand on his gun and looked at the stranger that apparently knew Harry. The man had blond wavy hair, teeth that seemed to glow and wore a hideous multicoloured shirt. Snape heard Harry moan 'oh, no' and then try to turn around, only to be stopped by the smiling man.

"Everybody, please take a look at me and my good friend, Harry Potter." Photographers moved in front of them and took pictures of the two men. Harry was desperately trying to get away but was held firmly in place by the man.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Harry, I don't have words for how fabulously our last party went, it was a blast, and I can't wait to attend another of your magical balls."

Snape wasn't sure what was going on but knew as soon as he heard 'ball' that the man must be lying. Harry would never attend such a thing and he would definitely not host one. Snape was about to move forward and grab Harry before the smiling man could swallow him whole with his perfect teeth, but was pushed aside by a few reporters.

Looking around he could see Blaise standing near the street. Unless he was a coward he must have been pushed there.

"Let go, Lockhart!" Snape suddenly heard Harry scream, his instincts instantly took over and he pushed the reporters and paparazzi away, showing them his badge and running towards Harry. The boy was now trying to get his wrist out of Lockhart's grip, but the man wouldn't release him.

"The boy said let go," Snape said to the man, who seemed shocked that anyone dared to stand up to him.

"I beg your pardon, the boy did not say 'let go', he said, 'let's go'. So if you would kindly move out of the way I think Harry and I have some unfinished things to discuss." Snape stared at the man Harry called Lockhart. He grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him towards himself.

"I said, let go of him."

"No, for all I know you could be one of those rapists." That was enough for Snape, he pulled his arm back and hit Lockhart straight in his nose, causing the man to release Harry's wrist and fall down on the ground.

"I am his bodyguard. That punch is for refusing to release the boy after he and I both told you to and for calling me a rapist. As soon as Mr. Potter comes to his senses again I'll ask him to get a restraining order against you. I would also advise you to keep your lies about private parties to yourself." Lockhart seemed more shocked now than before the punch. Snape pulled Harry with him out of the crowd and over to his car. Blaise grabbed Harry and sat in the back with him while Snape started the car and drove off.

As soon as Harry recovered from the shock of what Snape had done, he began to kiss and caress the handsome boy next to him. By the time they finally reached his house Blaise was moaning out in pleasure. Snape parked the car in the garage and went inside. He doubted either of them would look for extra keys and try to escape.

"Ah, good, he's gone," Harry said once Snape went inside.

"Harry, if you keep doing that, I'll come," Blaise panted out. Harry continued to tease Blaise, until he came with a loud moan.

When Blaise had recovered, Harry lay against his chest and relaxed. His own hard cock was pressing against Blaise's thigh but he refused to think about it.

"This is so good, to just lie here and relax."

"Yeah, it is." Blaise ran his fingers across Harry's back and up to his hair, giving him a soft massage. "Harry, what's going on between you and that Snape guy?" Blaise, who wasn't half as drunk as Harry, had noticed that Snape seemed far more protective of Harry than could be expected even of a bodyguard.

"What? Oh, I hate him. He is such a bastard, keeps me from having fun." Blaise thought it was a strange thing to say. Not that he knew anything about him before that evening, but he didn't see that Snape was keeping Harry from having fun.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be having a lot of fun tonight, and he never tried to stop you." Blaise's mind started to clear and he remembered more things about that evening. "He helped you many times." Blaise wasn't the type to stand up for someone else. He never cared about others that way, but he also knew that Harry often didn't think straight and managed to twist everything.

"Yeah he did, but he's still a bastard. He shot my car!" Blaise glanced around to see if there were any bullet holes, but couldn't see any.

"Where did he shoot it?"

"He shot the bloody tire. That is not the right way to stop someone from running away. I wish that he would have stood right in front of the car, I would've gladly driven over him."

Blaise was a man of thought and reason. Even when drunk he could still see the logic behind things. As a bodyguard Snape could have let Harry go and just called the cops to bring him back home.

"But how did we drive in your car if he shot the tire?"

"Don't know, must have fixed it. Or maybe it was my godfather; _he_ is a good man, always thinks about what's best for me."

"So what else did Snape do?" Blaise could remember the glances Snape shot at them while driving back home. The way his fingers curled around the steering-wheel, white as a ghost from holding on too tightly. Blaise could tell he didn't like what he saw. And when he thought about it, he recalled the same reaction earlier at the club, when Harry would kiss him. Snape would stare hatefully at Harry's actions.

"He made me vomit."

"Really? Did he try to poison you?" It was so easy to talk with Harry when he was still under the influence of alcohol, no matter how long he drank or how little, reading him was like an open book.

"No, he woke me up too early and wanted me to go to school. I couldn't go when I'd just declared my love to three bottles of my father's finest alcohol." Blaise thought about it for a moment. Snape did a lot more than just guard him. "Then he had the nerve to clean me up, washed me as well, that pervert, he probably planned the whole thing just to see me naked." Harry shuddered at the thought, which Blaise found strange.

The more he thought about it the more sure he was that Snape had some kind of feelings towards Harry. The next problem Blaise faced was whether or not he should tell Harry. He could see the hatred Harry had towards his bodyguard, but it seemed to Blaise that Snape might be one of the few people that could take care of Harry. Once when they had been drinking Harry made him promise that if he ever saw someone that might work well for Harry he would speak up.

"I don't think he hates you, he's done a lot of things for you. He cleaned you up when you were a mess and he tried to get you to go to school, something nobody bothers to do anymore, not even Ron or Hermione. And he did save you from Gilderoy."

"Yeah, punched him right in his perfect nose; that was fun."

"He protected you, Harry, and you didn't even thank him. Did you know he could lose his job for attacking an unarmed civilian?"

Harry looked up at Blaise. "He could? But that's good then, I want him to lose his job."

"Why?" Blaise couldn't understand Harry sometimes; the boy lived in his own world.

"Because, he isn't any fun, sits there all day like some kind of statue."

"All day?" Blaise lifted one of his eyebrows; he doubted Harry had really bothered to look at Snape if he thought the man just sat around like a statue all day. In the club, Snape seemed to only relax once Blaise had relaxed.

"All day, except for when he cooks for me, or wakes me up, or runs after me because I'm trying to run away," Harry said before laughing really loudly. "Why aren't you laughing, Blaise? Don't you think it's funny?" he finally said when he realized he was the only one having fun.

"Harry, you made me promise I would tell you when I thought a good man came along." Harry looked at Blaise, unsure about where he was going. "I think Snape is a pretty good man." The shock that ran across Harry's face was quite hilarious.

"I think the Snake Bite you drank has messed with your head."

"You drank the Snake Bite, Harry." Harry looked confused before remembering.

"Then I'm crazy because I thought I heard you say something about Snape being a good man."

"I did say that." Again, Harry looked gobsmacked.

"Are you crazy?" Harry shouted. "That man does nothing but try to make my life a living hell. He doesn't trust me at all and he also lies, telling me it's my father who wants me to go to school every day. What a lot of bullshit, my father couldn't care less if I went or not."

"I am really close to slapping you, Harry. Here I am, trying to tell you that I think Snape has helped and saved you and all you say is a lot of stuff that might not be true at all."

"Did he do something to mess up your mind, Blaise?"

"I think that if you keep this up you'll lose a good opportunity. What you didn't see all night, mostly because you've already made your mind up about him, was that he didn't like watching you kiss me. At first I thought it was because we were both men, but when I saw him walking you back from the bathroom and away from the paparazzi I saw that he was gentle with you, protective. It's only after what you told me that I realized that the strange reaction he had was jealousy."

"You're kidding, Blaise, stop lying."

"I'm telling the truth, I think he might like you a lot."

Harry seemed blown away by that thought, he had never thought about Snape that way, and strongly doubted Snape felt like that towards him.

"Let's get out of this car and up in your bed, we have a lot of sleep to catch up on."

Harry was still shocked into silence and didn't object when Blaise pulled him out of the car and up to the second floor. He was so confounded that he hadn't seen Snape standing in the living room when they made their way up to Harry's bedroom.

Luckily for Harry it didn't take long for him to sleep; as soon as his head was resting on the pillow, he was gone. Blaise, on the other hand, couldn't sleep as fast. Perhaps thinking about Harry and Snape was one of the reasons, but he needed something more to sleep. Getting up he walked over to the bathroom to find some sleeping pills, but the bottle was empty. Remembering that the medicine cabinet in the kitchen contained the same pills he walked down again, making sure he didn't fall down the stairs.

"Can't sleep?" A dark voice interrupted his thoughts. Once he had the right pills in his hand, Blaise turned around and saw Snape.

"No, I'm not like Harry."

"No, you're not." There was something in his voice that sounded like anger, which made Blaise worry because he was half naked and Snape was probably wearing a gun.

"Don't you sleep?" Blaise asked, trying to make small talk while trying to figure out how to ask Snape about his feelings towards Harry.

"What kind of guard would I be if I slept when the one I'm guarding is helpless?"

"Aren't there others that come at night?"

"No." The short answer made Blaise nervous again, but he decided to ask Snape the question that wouldn't leave his mind.

"Do you care for Harry?" Snape seemed taken aback by the question.

"Bodyguards can't have feelings towards our assignment; that can affect our judgement."

"But that doesn't mean it never happens." Snape's expression turned from grim to angry.

"Harry is special," Blaise said before Snape could interrupt him. "He isn't as strong as people think."

"You have that right," Snape said. Blaise just ignored him, the man might be intelligent but he had a temper.

"Did you know, for example, that he wants to be loved? While I do care for him, I can't love him the way he wants, or the way he needs."

"Where are you going with this, Mr. Zabini?"

"I'm trying to say that Harry needs someone who can love him, care for him, stand up to him and protect him. I care about him, but I can't be that person for him, I'm not made for that. I can stand up to him but I'm not willing to put all the effort into the kind of relationship he needs. I also can't protect him, not from the press or from himself."

"Is there a point to you denoting your shortcomings?"

"Yes. Who changed the tire of Harry's car?"

"I think the alcohol has affected your reasoning abilities, Mr. Zabini."

"If you answer me, I'll leave you alone," Blaise offered.

Snape thought it was a good deal. "I changed it. There, you happy?"

"Did you call someone or do it yourself?"

"What is this, an interrogation? I changed the tire myself." Blaise smiled, he had been right.

"I can't do more than care for Harry, but I know of someone who can." It was the last thing he said before he left the kitchen and headed back up to Harry's bedroom. This time, with the help of the pills, he fell asleep beside Harry. A cunning smile brushed over his lips when he thought about the successful evening he'd just had.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Harry thought he was going to throw up again, but managed to relax until he was sure he could move without vomiting. When he turned around he felt something warm against him and, for a second, he panicked but then he remembered Blaise.

After laying in bed for another ten minutes and Blaise still didn't wake up, Harry decided to get up; there was no point in lying beside Blaise if they weren't going to do anything.

In the end Harry managed to make his way down to the kitchen. He desperately needed something to stop the hunger that was threatening to make him pass out. When he entered the kitchen he saw Snape leaning over the sink. By the look of things he was washing something. His head pounding, Harry gingerly made his way over to the counter and pulled out a chair.

"Morning," Snape said, his voice cold. Harry had to bite his tongue not to reply with something rude.

After a few seconds where he told himself to breathe, he replied with the same hate-filled tone of voice, "Good morning."

Suddenly there was a loud noise in the room and Harry gasped while rubbing his temple. Based on the headache he must have been drinking a lot. "What was that for?" Harry said when he realized the noise came from Snape.

"Must I apologize for washing up?"

"Why can't you just use the dishwasher like anyone else? I bet you did that only to annoy me." Snape finally turned around. Harry could see that the man didn't like the way Harry was talking to him.

"That's right; everything I do is to annoy you. I wake up in the morning and plan what I'll do next to drive you up the wall." Harry had to rub his temple again. Snape wasn't shouting, but it was loud enough to cause him pain. "Why can't you get your head out of your ass, Potter? I don't know why I still bother guarding someone as spoiled and self-centered as you." Then a glass of water and a pill was placed in front of Harry and Harry couldn't help but wonder when Snape had the time to find it for him. Harry hadn't heard or seen Snape fill the glass, or walk over to the medicine cabinet to find the pain-releasing pill. Thinking seemed to cause him more pain so he took the pill and swallowed it quickly, and then he rested his head against his arms until the pill started working.

Harry was glad that Snape finally stopped criticizing him, at least now there was silence around him.

After what seemed like forever Harry sat up, the pill had finally started to work, or maybe it was the silence in the room that helped him. At first he thought he was finally alone in the kitchen, but was surprised to see Snape leaning against the sink with his arms folded across his chest. _How long had that man stared at Harry without saying a word?_

Knowing that he should at least thank the man for helping him, even if he was the one that caused the pain, Harry muttered his thanks. Snape didn't reply verbally, he only nodded.

For several minutes they continued like that, Snape with his arms crossed staring at Harry and Harry staring down at the kitchen counter.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, hoping that Snape wouldn't think he was as stupid as he felt. "I actually don't think you try to annoy me every second of the day."

Harry remembered some of his conversation with Blaise in the car. While he didn't see why Blaise would take Snape's side he knew that the man had help him a few times. "And I should probably thank you for last night, for saving me from Gilderoy. I can't even tell you how many times he has managed to lie to the press for his own gain."

"I would think that after yesterday he won't try something like that again." Alcohol always made Harry sick, and gave him poor judgement. Luckily, it rarely affected his memories.

"I still can't believe that you hit him." Harry couldn't help but chuckle as he thought back to the outside of the club. He had never seen Gilderoy as shocked in his life. "I hope you broke his nose and it stays like that." This time it was Snape's turn to laugh. Harry looked up in shock.

"Are you two already working things out?" Harry jumped when he heard Blaise's voice. He had not expected the boy to come down for another hour or so; he never liked waking up early.

"We were just discussing yesterday's event, where I had to show Lockhart that I was entirely serious," Snape said, surprising Harry and making Blaise burst out laughing, which caused Harry's headache to increase.

"Hey!" Harry tried to shout, only to hiss even more when the headache grew.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting that you can't handle your alcohol."

"I can handle it well enough," Harry spat out, happy that there was once again silence around them.

"Keep telling yourself that, Harry, but the truth is that you always have a bad headache the next day and you feel extremely sick. And most times one part of you aches badly." Harry couldn't help blushing at the last thing Blaise said. While he wanted to deny everything, he knew Blaise was right.

Blaise knew exactly what he was doing. Harry was still enough drunk not to question his statement. While Harry thought Blaise had been referring to his stomach, Blaise knew it sounded like a place much lower. He knew, of course, that Harry was still a virgin. He was probably one of the very few that did know since Harry always managed to find ways to avoid the topic. Most guys he brought home were too drunk to remember or too afraid of admitting that they didn't do anything in the infamous Harry Potter's bed, thinking it was their fault nothing had happened.

And while Blaise knew that Snape had been good to Harry, he doubted the man had never done anything wrong in his life, so he would have to discover the truth by himself.

"So what _do_ you like to do at parties when you're not working, Snape?" Snape was a bright man and knew at once what Blaise meant by the question.

"While others might enjoy scattering their personal lives all over the newspapers, I enjoy keeping my private life private. Not to mention it's important to keep my life uncomplicated so that nobody will come after me, goes with the territory." It was a fair answer, but Blaise wanted him to confess something that might shock him.

"Do you attend parties at all?"

"No," Snape's answer was short and disappointed Blaise.

"Why not?" Blaise could see that Snape was soon losing his temper, but he continued to dig into the man's private life anyway.

"Because I don't _do_ parties, Mr. Zabini."

Blaise couldn't help smiling at his answer, but that didn't stop him from continuing, "Do you drink at all?"

"Zabini!" Snape shouted, ignoring Harry's hisses as his head began to throb again. "I like to keep my life private; I don't want my occupation to spill over into my personal time. When an assignment is over I choose to put everything behind me and go home to some much needed peace and quiet because my job isn't close to peaceful."

Blaise nervously looked over at Harry, hoping he didn't take Snape's words wrong; if a single sentence spoken by Snape was the one thing that stood between the two, he would never forgive himself. But Harry looked to be far more interested in stopping his headache.

"So, I take it that you're single, which is sad but good. At least you have room for someone special in your life." Blaise glanced at Harry who appeared to still be concerned about his headache. When he turned back to Snape he was shocked to see the man standing dangerously close to him.

"You can stop trying to hook me up, Zabini, I don't wish to be stuck with a spoiled brat like Potter."

"He might be spoiled but I know that you'll be able to change him, he only needs more love."

"I don't do love."

Blaise smiled at Snape, he might not do love but his actions spoke for themselves.

"Another thing you don't _do_; tell me, do you _do_ anyone?" Snape seemed to be shocked, but held his tongue because Harry threw up on the floor.

"Great, look what you have caused, Zabini. Since it's you that did this then you'll be the one who will clean him up."

Blaise wanted to refuse but he couldn't let Harry sit in his own vomit. Ignoring the sight and smell he walked over to Harry and tried to get him to move off the chair, which only caused Harry's legs to buckle beneath him.

"Harry, you have to help me out here, I'm not strong enough," Blaise said while he tried to lift Harry up off the floor. Long moments passed and Blaise still couldn't get Harry up from the floor, so Snape growled and pushed Blaise out of the way. In one elegant movement he picked Harry up and carried him up the stairs for another bath.

Blaise smiled. Snape might be intelligent but he just fell for one of the oldest tricks in the book. Whistling a happy tune, Blaise opened the fridge to prepare himself some dinner, only to be interrupted by Snape who turned back and ordered him to clean up the mess in the kitchen. Shrugging, he went to find a bucket to clean up the mess.

Severus wasn't happy about the turn of events. Blaise thought he did well by matching them up, but he kept forgetting that Harry was still young. But age wasn't the only thing that stood between them, their history was important as well, not that many knew about it.

What few people knew was that Severus had been close friends with Lily Evans. Why she even bothered with him was a mystery since she was five years older. Slowly their friendship grew and they became like brother and sister.

His friendship with Lily was the only good thing Severus had in his life. At home he had a sick mother and a father who would trade his own son for a beer. Severus couldn't remember when he first started tending after his father; but he knew by age six he was already helping his father get into bed.

It only got worse with time. His mother became more ill and his father's drinking was turning into a full-time job.

It wasn't until Severus was ten that anyone found out the truth. Of course it was Lily who discovered it.

After a short meeting with the Child Protective Services, they decided to take Severus from his family. Luckily, Severus was saved by the Evans family, who instantly took him in. Severus thought that his bad luck had finally changed, that he would finally be the hero who got the girl in the end. But, as usual, he was disappointed.

Lily had fallen in love with the older James Potter - rich, handsome and a rebel. Severus knew he had lost before they even became a serious couple; Severus was five years younger, had no job, or house, and came from a broken family. He had no chance at all.

He tried to remain hopeful, but he knew his chance was lost forever when Lily announced at age seventeen that she was expecting a child with James.

He didn't hate the man completely, once he found out that he was going to be a father, James did change and he did pay for Severus' education.

Thinking about his past and present made Severus sad. Not only did he lose the only girl he had ever liked, but he also found out that he was gay during his teenage years.

As quickly as he reached Harry's bathroom he placed the boy down on the small stool and went to fill the bathtub. This was the second time he had done something like that for the boy, and it had only been two weeks since he got the assignment.

When the water was the right temperature he walked over to Harry again and picked him up and undressed him down to his y-fronts before helping him into the bathtub.

As he was looking down at the boy he realized that cleaning up Harry wasn't the same as when he had to clean after his father. He didn't hate it the same way. With Harry it was different. The boy was helpless and lost, and he didn't drink because his life was crappy.

Maybe Blaise was telling the truth, but he didn't think Harry's friends were the ones who should decide what was best for Harry. Not only was Harry young, but Severus was twelve years older.

Finding a cloth he began washing the boy's upper body, he refused to go lower since that would be crossing a line. When he was done, Severus pulled him out and dried him the best he could. He then he re-dressed him in pyjamas and placed him in his bed.

"Snape," he heard when he was about to leave the boy, "thank you." Immediately after Harry blacked out, leaving Severus no opportunity to give him a reply. Quickly he tucked the boy in bed.

Severus stood in the door watching the boy, his chest moving slowly to the rhythm of his breathing. For a single second he wanted to go over and lie down beside him. Luckily, he quickly regained his sanity and walked out of the room.

"Sure took you much longer than I would have thought was necessary." Severus looked across the hallway where Blaise was standing.

"If you hadn't started the argument, giving Potter a headache like that, I wouldn't have been forced to clean him up again."

"Come on, you don't even need to clean him up, you could just have changed his shirt and put him to bed." Blaise was sick of Severus' denial.

"What makes you so sure that I'm such a good man? I could easily be the one that's behind the threats on his life."

"What makes you think that you don't deserve Harry? I'm a psychology student, heading to become a crime consultant, I think I can crack this simple love case."

"Whatever you think you might know, Zabini, is completely wrong. I have no feelings for Potter, and the boy surely has no feelings for me. I only want to have a quiet life and be left alone."

"Stop lying. You couldn't take your eyes off him the whole ride back last night, and even in the club your eyes were glued on him."

"I'm supposed to watch him; that is my job after all."

"Your job, Snape, is to make sure that nobody tries to hurt him. What you were doing was close to stalking."

"Zabini, if you don't stop these delusions, I'll kick you out of the house. I'm ordered to keep any threat to the boy out and I won't even think twice before kicking your sorry ass out."

"Do you enjoy your life, Snape? Do you like going back home to a lonely house with nothing to do except wait until you get a new assignment?"

"As I said before, Zabini, my life is private." Severus could feel his voice grow in volume as the man continued.

"You'll die alone, Snape. Do you really want that?"

"Stop it!" Severus hadn't felt this angry in a long time; not even Harry could get him that angry. Not even when he had lied to Black about what happened between them.

"No, I'm not giving up when I see a chance for one of my best friends to be happy. You think that your life is fine the way it is but in the end you will regret it if you walk away from Harry now."

Severus wanted to shout again but knew it wouldn't make any difference, so instead he punched the wall. The pain from the hit hurt, but it was nothing compared to the anger he felt.

"You don't have to do anything now, but consider coming back once your assignment is over."

Luckily for Severus' anger, Blaise decided to leave right then. When he was finally alone he didn't know what to think. He also couldn't understand why Blaise just couldn't let his friend alone. _Surely Harry wasn't better off with Severus._

Realizing that he was starting to think about the boy in an improper and unprofessional way, Severus shook his head and headed over to his room to take a shower.

When he was done he went and checked on Harry, just to make sure he hadn't vomited again. When he was sure the boy was fine he went down to the main floor where he was met by Blaise's smirking face.

"If I hear you say something about Harry's or my love life, I'll kick you out of this house." Blaise's smirk didn't vanish but he didn't say anything about Harry or Severus.

The next hours were spent with Severus in the living room reading a book while Blaise studied him. Severus knew the boy's eyes were on him the entire time, but he refused to acknowledge him.

After they sat like that for four hours, Severus was finally done with his book. He closed it slowly and looked at the cover, trying to recall the ending.

"Are you done?" Blaise suddenly said, bringing Severus out of his thoughts.

"Why?" he asked curiously; barely remembering the fight they had earlier.

"No reason." Severus looked at Blaise, unsure what to think of the boy.

"Why have you been staring at me for the last-" swiftly he looked at his watch, "-four hours or so?" Severus looked at Blaise, not sure what to make of him.

"I was just wondering."

"About what?"

"About why you don't want happiness when you have the chance to have it. I have a theory but I can't be sure. Not for certain." Severus knew he would regret asking, but he couldn't keep silent.

"Why do you keep bringing this up? Do you think anything good will come out of it?"

"I sure hope so; Harry is one of my best friends."

"So I have noticed," Severus answered rudely. He didn't want to say anything about the previous night but once he opened his mouth he couldn't seem to keep it closed.

"Are you aware of the fact that Harry saved my life?" Blaise asked, pausing before moving on with the rest of what he wanted to say. "When I was fourteen I ended up in the wrong crowd, so wrong that if I had continued with those people I would have ended up dead. Harry somehow saw it and managed to save me. Because he saved me I wanted to repay him, but he wouldn't let me. One of the ways I try to do it is by checking out the men he dates, or finds attractive. I refuse to let him fall into the hands of someone who isn't good for him because he might have been blinded by their beauty or talents."

"Why exactly are you telling me this?" Severus looked at Blaise and wondered what the boy was really up to.

"I'm trying to make you understand two things. The first thing is that my mind is set on finding what I think is true love for Harry. The second is that Harry is willing to put his life in danger to save others, and expects nothing in return."

"Still, why are you telling me?"

Blaise suddenly smiled. "If you give Harry one reason to trust you, you will find out that he has a lot to offer."

"I prefer my privacy."

"I know." Severus hoped the boy would finally stop talking because he could feel his rage grow again. "But, have you ever taken a chance on something?"

"Last month I took a chance. Luckily, the bullet missed me and its intended target."

"You know what I mean, Snape." Severus knew exactly what Blaise meant, which made it so much more difficult for him to stay in control of his anger.

"If you know that I know then why don't you just stop begging me to open up or think of the possibility of sharing my life with someone? One thing I don't really know if you're aware of is the age difference between us. I'm much older than Harry."

"Love knows no boundaries." Severus closed his eyes and counted to ten. The boy was too annoying by half.

"I think I need to go and check on Harry, to make sure that he's still breathing," Severus finally said, knowing that Blaise wouldn't stop him from going to Harry and that it would keep the boy silent.

Severus quietly opened the door and peeked inside, surprised to see that Harry was still sleeping. At first he wanted to leave but decided to go and see how Harry was, just in case the boy had died.

But Harry wasn't dead, his chest was rising and falling slowly, at one point he must have opened his nightshirt because almost all buttons were open, giving Severus a clear view of his pale skin. The boy was neither too pale nor too tanned. His chest was sparsely decorated in patches of soft hair. Severus could see the dark line of hair travelling down his centre, knowing it would reach a certain place that he stopped his eyes from following. One pink nipple was exposed, and when Severus caught sight of it, blood was rushed down to a place Severus hoped would stay down.

He had of course seen Harry's body before. Both times he had to bathe him he had looked at his chest, but then he wasn't thinking about Harry's body much, just how angry he was that he was the one stuck with the boy.

When they finally found the one behind the threats Severus would have his last star and then he would be able to apply for a promotion, and he wouldn't have to take care of brats like Harry Potter at his new job.

He wasn't the biggest prat Severus had taken care of. While Draco Malfoy had been easier he was more work because he ordered Severus around like his personal slave. At the club the other night when he had seen the young Malfoy he crossed his fingers that the boy hadn't seen him. Because he surely would have tried to order him around again. But when Severus saw what Harry was doing to the blond he couldn't hold back a smirk, happy that at least someone was able to stand up to the spoiled aristocrat.

Shaking his head Severus walked out of Harry's room and headed over to his to take a cold shower.

Half an hour later he emerged in a much calmer mood. The shower hadn't worked so he had to take care of his problem himself; not that it was the worst thing for him to do.

Deciding to look into Harry's room once again before going downstairs he opened the door and was surprised to see Harry sitting on the bed, facing the window on the opposite side.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said, walking into the room to see if everything was okay with the boy. "How do you feel?" Severus asked when he faced the boy, who looked like he was still feeling sick.

"I'm..." Harry began before having to clear his throat. "I'm so sorry for throwing up again."

"It's fine, I'm used to cleaning up after you." It was meant as a joke but Harry didn't seem to understand that, and if it was possible he looked even more miserable. "Potter, cleaning you up is not a big deal for me, neither is all the other stuff I do. Sure, it's not in my job description, but I have worked with assignments that were even more demanding." Harry seemed to feel a little better but he still didn't look fine.

"But I'm old enough to watch out for myself, you shouldn't be doing it for me."

"Everyone makes mistakes; that is the way we learn, Potter, I made my own mistakes while growing up, and I can assure you that you learn from them."

"But I shouldn't have to be washed like a child."

"You will learn in time how much alcohol you can drink, but until then I suggest that you lie down and rest while I make your annoying friend bring up something to eat."

Blaise looked happier than Severus was comfortable with when he saw him again.

"What is it?" Severus asked the dark-skinned boy.

"You were up there far longer than you needed to be."

"After I checked Potter I had to go and clean myself up since I haven't showered in a few days."

"Right," Blaise said in a way too confident tone which only increased Severus' wish to hit the boy.

"And then Potter woke up and I had to reassure him that he was still an adult; which reminds me, he is hungry and I said you would bring him something."

"Me! Why not you? And where are the maids and cooks that usually do those things?"

"They quit, or are on an extended holiday. After Potter's tantrums they couldn't handle him and refused to return until his father comes back home."

"It's bad enough that I had to clean up the vomit, but now I have to cook for him." Severus saw that as an opportunity.

"If you want I can cook, but only if you promise not to bring up my life again." Blaise seemed tempted, but he decided on cooking himself, which angered Severus.

Five hours later and it was evening again and Harry had spent most of the night in his room with Blaise. Severus knew that he would have to warn Harry about the wake-up call in the morning, since Blaise refused to tell the boy himself. Severus knew exactly why the boy refused. He hoped that Severus would finally bond with Harry.

"I'll wake you up in the morning. Unless you're sick I doubt your father wants you to stay at home."

"That's fine," Harry responded. Severus couldn't help sensing that something was different with the boy. He didn't know what it was but he refused stick his nose in anything that had to do with Harry.

"I'm sure you're feeling much better now so you can leave your room, you don't have to stay in here all day."

"I don't want to leave; it feels good to relax here." Severus only then noticed that Harry was reading, so he must have been awake for a while. "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"What?" For a brief second Severus feared it might be something about them, Blaise tried his best to make Severus change his mind about Harry; there was no reason to believe that he wouldn't do the same to Harry.

"Can you make me some dinner? I don't want to ask Blaise because his cooking is terrible." Severus couldn't help the small laugh that escaped; the information about Blaise's cooking certainly made his day.

"Sure." When Severus left he couldn't help noticing Harry's lips were curved into a smile.

When the late-night dinner was done, Severus ordered Blaise to give it to Harry; the boy refused at first but in the end he left with the plate and brought it up to Harry's room.

Severus' eyes followed Blaise's back as he left for the second floor; he couldn't help feeling that Blaise had done something to change the rules of the game.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Severus woke up early and went to wake up Harry as well. What he saw once he entered Harry's bedroom didn't put Severus in a good mood. Blaise's arms were tightly wrapped around the boy. He told himself that because there was nothing between Harry and him he shouldn't care, but like the evening of the party he still felt a pang of jealousy.

"Get up, Potter; it's time to get ready for school." It took a few seconds before Harry opened his eyes, but as soon as he saw Snape he got out of the bed and headed over to the bathroom. Snape turned and stared at Blaise for a second, wondering why the boy was so eager to set up Severus and Harry together when he himself looked to be drooling after Harry.

Snorting at the dark-skinned boy Severus went down to prepare breakfast. Severus promised Harry's father that he would take care of him and make sure that he wasn't starving himself.

That morning Harry was very agreeable, ate his food, never complained and attended each class. Severus was pleasantly surprised when Harry didn't even say anything bad about him to his friends. Severus of course didn't know what had happened to Harry, but he wasn't stupid. Blaise spent a lot of time with Harry the previous day; it didn't take a genius to know that Blaise wasn't able to keep his big mouth closed and he must have told Harry something.

Severus decided that as soon as they were back he would interrogate Blaise; he didn't mind Harry's obedience but it wasn't natural.

"What did you say to Harry yesterday?" Severus asked when he was finally alone with Blaise later that evening.

My conversations with Harry are private."

"Don't give me that, boy. I demand to know what you said to him because he has been acting strangely all day."

"I don't know what you mean, Severus; Harry is acting like himself."

"If you're trying to get us together then you can stop it right now, I will never go out with Harry."

"What a shame, Severus, I'm sure that if you tried you would find something wonderful."

"Stop playing matchmaker, Zabini; and stop calling me Severus." Blaise only nodded, which didn't reassure Severus one bit.

Monday came to an end and Harry's behaviour hadn't changed. Severus ended up leaving the kitchen where they were eating supper because Harry was too docile for his tastes, especially when all three of them knew Harry didn't normally behave that way.

That evening Severus decided to talk to Harry instead of Blaise since the dark-skinned boy didn't seem interested in anything but getting him and Harry together.

"Potter," Severus began. "I want to know why you have been behaving today."

"Blaise told me to," Harry simply said.

"Why did he tell you to do it?" Severus almost missed the faint blush on Harry's cheeks.

"We talked about me and how childish my behaviour has been. And then we agreed that I should start acting more mature." While everything Harry said might be true Severus thought there was something else behind the change, but he refused to dig deeper since he didn't want to cause another argument between them.

"Fine, good luck on your quest to maturity," Severus said in a harsher tone than he intended. He could see Harry's face turn from slightly embarrassed to sad.

Severus turned around and was about to leave when he heard Harry's shaking voice wish him a good night. Swallowing once to get rid of the lump in his throat Severus replied and then left the room.

The next few days Harry behaved just like the first day, Harry was still behaving, and Blaise was still around. Severus found it strange that Blaise was still there, but decided not to say a word about it to either of them. Besides Blaise, Harry had his friends over once in a while and also his project partners. Harry ignored Cho completely, which did make it easier for Severus to be around them.

To top off the good week Harry decided he didn't want to go out over the weekend. His excuse was that he wasn't feeling well, but Severus was sure it was a part of the mature look he wanted to portray in order to impress Severus.

While Severus didn't mind the fact that Harry wanted to stay at home, since he didn't want to see Harry drunk again, Blaise reacted badly. As soon as Blaise received the news he ran up to Harry's room and started a fight with Harry. Severus was shocked to hear that the boys were fighting, but it didn't bother him enough to want to stop them.

Ten minutes after Blaise had vanished up the stairs he re-joined Severus in the living room, looking extremely pleased with himself.

"We're going out."

Severus wanted to say something to Blaise but decided against it when he remembered that his job was not to stop Harry from having fun.

An hour later all three were heading for the Chamber of Secrets, Blaise and Harry walked into the club with a confidence that made Severus feel like a third wheel. As soon as they sat down in the VIP section they were greeted by a waiter. Remembering the previous night's mistake Severus ordered a glass of juice, Blaise ordered two drinks Severus never heard of and Harry ordered five drinks.

"I promised myself I would only order once," Harry said, a little embarrassed. Severus didn't see how ordering five drinks at once would be better than ordering five drinks throughout the night, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

Soon both boys finished their first drink and quickly headed over to the dance floor where they started dancing together. Severus ignored them as they ground their bodies together. When he looked around he saw two guys drooling at the sight of Harry and Blaise, which didn't make him feel any better about the hot teenagers.

He repeatedly told himself that Harry was off limits. He was too young, he was his assignment, and even if they didn't share blood they were almost family. That part of their history was pretty complicated but Severus did feel the Potters were the nearest thing to a family that he had even if his interaction with them during Harry's lifetime was limited.

It must have been well past three when Harry finally decided to acknowledge Severus' presence. Up till then Harry barely looked at Severus.

"Having fun?" the drunken boy asked Severus while giving him one of his goofy smiles.

"Hardly, I'm just waiting for this evening to be done so I can get back to bed."

"Hey," Harry looked offended, but that was quickly forgotten when someone in the room began singing some kind of football song. "Don't you ever have fun?"

"Mr. Potter, I'm on duty to protect you. That means no fun for me."

"So if you weren't on duty you would have fun?"

"Not the kind of fun you enjoy, Potter, I would never enter this kind of nightclub."

"So tell me, what _do_ you do for fun?"

"I don't think it would interest you." Severus watched Harry closely, the boy was intoxicated but he had enough control over his body not to slur his words. If he could manage control over his stomach it would be even better since Severus didn't want to clean up after him again.

"Tell me, please, I really want to know," Harry begged. Pouting, he reminded Severus of a child. Severus sighed and sat up and prepared himself to tell Harry about what he enjoyed doing in his spare time.

"I enjoy reading, cooking, going to the theatre, opera or ballet. I also enjoy spending time in the mountains, or by the sea. Compared to your life it might seem a bit dull but I can assure you that I enjoy the quiet life."

"It does sound good, in a way. Do you ever drink?"

"I enjoy a glass of wine from time to time, but I never drink as much as you do." The biggest reason behind it was because he had seen his father drunk way too often and that had put him off of alcohol.

"Do you ever travel?"

"Not too often, I don't find the outside world to be that interesting."

"Then how do you gain experience?" Severus had no idea why Harry was asking all those questions, but he knew he wouldn't let him continue for much longer.

"I have travelled, both with my assignments and on my own; so don't think that I have never seen or done anything."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." Severus watched Harry as he continued in his relaxed state. "Do you like me?" At that point, Severus was glad he didn't have any liquid in his mouth because he would have spit it all over the table and Harry at that moment.

"What?" Severus asked, trying his best not to sound shocked.

"I just want to know if you like me, even just a little bit." Severus fought the urge to look over at Blaise. That stupid boy told Harry about his assumptions and now Severus had to destroy the small hope Harry seemed to be clinging to.

"No, I don't have any feelings towards you, you're my assignment. The only reason I'm taking more care of you is because your father requested it from me."

Harry's shoulders slumped and he looked away from Severus. Recovering, he shook his head and stared at Severus in an amused way. "I knew you didn't feel anything, can't understand why Blaise would convince me otherwise. Excuse me, I have to go to the, eh, restroom." Severus watched as Harry made his way towards the restroom, stopping only once to say something to Blaise. The dark-skinned boy wasn't happy about what Harry told him, and he glanced over at Severus a few times before Harry finally left him.

Severus tried his best to hide the guilt he felt. Harry acted like everything was okay but he could see that what he said hurt the boy.

Before he had the chance to fall deeper into his thoughts Blaise came over to him and sat down, looking murderous.

"What the hell was that all about? Why did you lie to him?"

"I have repeatedly told you that there is nothing between us, why couldn't you just leave it at that?"

"Don't lie to me, Snape. I know you feel something for him. My problem now is that Harry went into the restroom, crying. And just so you know, you're the one that will have to get him because he won't listen to me right now." Severus wanted to refuse with a snarky comment but knew that as Harry's bodyguard, he had a responsibility to the boy. He could respond to Blaise later when he was sure Harry was safe.

Avoiding Blaise, he stood up and walked towards the restroom. He entered quietly listening for the sounds of someone crying. After a few moments where he couldn't hear anything he called out for Harry, but no one replied. Quickly he walked over to the stalls and opened the doors. They were all empty.

Without wasting another second he turned around and headed over to Blaise, who was sitting with a new drink.

"Potter is gone," Severus said to the boy. Blaise quickly stood up and stared at Severus. "Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" Severus continued.

"Oh no, I thought he was kidding."

"Where is he, Zabini?" Severus asked impatiently.

"He was convinced you might be _it_, especially after everything I told him."

"Where has he gone, Zabini?" Severus asked in a harsher tone than before.

"Before he left me he said he might just as well find someone to fuck since you don't like him."

"Do you know who he likes to be with?"

"You don't understand," Blaise said, sounding extremely worried. "He's a virgin." It felt like the whole world stopped for Severus. _How could Harry Potter be a virgin?_ It couldn't be true, but he didn't have time to question Blaise about it.

"I think I know where he might have gone, there is a place Harry has visited a few times." Severus wanted to say something to that statement, but decided to follow Blaise instead as he was heading out of the bar.

Three minutes later the two of them reached a bar. Both had to stop a moment to catch their breath before finally entering. Once inside Severus looked around and saw nothing unusual.

"We would like to talk to Tom about a room," Blaise said to the man behind the counter.

"Tom is occupied," the man answered in a harsh tone.

"Hello, Tom," Blaise continued and reached for the bartender's hand. Severus watched as the men interacted, wondering what was going on.

"He looks like a cop."

"He's a bodyguard, to one of the guests." The man looked at Severus intently.

"You sure?"

"Yes, you know me, I wouldn't lie." The bartender looked back at Blaise and nodded.

"Who is he supposed to be guarding?"

"Harry Potter." The bartender wanted to say something but Blaise stopped him. "If we didn't believe he might be a danger to himself right now we wouldn't have bothered."

"That boy paid me good money tonight," the bartender began, only to be cut off by Blaise again.

"You can keep the money, Tom, we only want Harry." The bartender, who must be the Tom Blaise was talking about, looked at Severus again.

"I don't trust him, bodyguard or cop, they work the same."

"Don't give me this shit now, Tom, I promise on my life that Snape won't tell anyone about what he sees tonight, agreed Snape?" Severus doubted he would even bother exposing the place; he had more important things to do.

"The only thing that interests me is the safety of Mr. Potter."

"Fine, he's in room eleven." Blaise thanked Tom and walked behind the counter; Severus ignored Tom's stares and followed Blaise.

After a few turns they reached a staircase, both walked up to the second floor and over to door number eleven. Severus thought that Blaise might knock first but the boy entered the room without even flinching.

Severus was right behind him and could see everything that was going on in the room. Harry was resting on the bed with a tall, skinny blond boy kissing his chest.

"Zacharias, didn't think I would find you with Harry." The boy seemed shocked by the intruders but quickly caught himself.

"Why not, Blaise, does it shock you that he actually wants me?"

"It shocks me that you would actually be the one with him right now, since I know you don't like him." The boy smiled at Blaise.

"Blaise, no matter how much I hate him I'd never pass up the chance to take his virginity." Severus found it extremely disturbing to watch the blond on top of Harry, telling them that he was there only to take away something from Harry that the boy had managed to keep safe all that time.

Refusing to listen for another second Severus walked over to the bed to take Harry; Zacharias was shocked by Severus's approach and climbed off Harry.

"Who the hell are you?" he suddenly shrieked. Severus wondered if he hadn't seen him standing by the door only seconds earlier.

"I'm his bodyguard; now tell me, what did you give him?" The moment he stood next to Harry he could see that the boy was drugged.

"Just some pixie dust," Zacharias said nervously when he noticed Harry's state.

"You stupid boy, Potter has been drinking all night, why in hell did you give him drugs?"

"He said he couldn't go through with it unless I gave him the drugs."

"If he dies, I'll hold you responsible. I hope you know where to find this lowlife twit, Zabini," Severus stared at Blaise, the boy nodded, which only scared the blond even more.

"Let's get Potter to a hospital. They need to pump his stomach." Both Blaise and Zacharias agreed, and as soon as Harry was dressed again he was taken to a hospital.

Severus wasn't nervous about Harry's health, not as much as Blaise was anyway. Severus had experienced several overdoses and knew when a person was close to dying.

"I think I'm heading back to Harry's place, since I can't convince you to leave him," Blaise said after a few hours. Severus looked up at the boy that had caused all the problems, and wanted desperately to punch him, but he fought the urge and nodded instead.

"I'll see you later." Severus watched as Blaise made his way over to the elevator. When the boy was gone Severus turned towards the room where Harry was resting and entered it. He sat down beside Harry and stared at the boy, thinking what a foolish boy he was, paying someone to take his virginity because the one he liked didn't feel the same.

In ten hours Harry would be safe from death and they would be able to go back to Harry's home; and then Severus would have to sit down with Harry and talk to him about sex and feelings, and explain to him why they couldn't be together.


	7. Chapter 7

The time didn't fly by like Severus wanted it to. He tried to read a book but found it difficult to concentrate on it when Harry was sleeping in a bed next to him. Every ten seconds his eyes would leave the page in front of him and stare at the boy.

He didn't know why he couldn't push the boy out of his mind, maybe it was because Harry was lying next to him, but that couldn't be the only reason.

After Harry woke up and the nurses made sure that he was out of danger they headed back to Harry's home. Severus stared at the road, ignoring Harry seeing as he didn't want to start their conversation before they reached the safety of Harry's home. Harry of course didn't know that and asked a question anyway.

"Are you mad at me?" Severus wasn't sure how to respond to such a question, but silence wouldn't be wise so he forced himself to think of what he could say to that would calm Harry down.

"No." It was short and it was the truth.

"You think I'm a foolish boy?" Harry continued to ask in a soft tone.

"You should worry more about your health than about what I might think of you, Potter."

"Why? I don't have anything worth living for." Severus sensed the distress in his voice and knew he wouldn't be able to put the conversation on hold, so he stopped on the side of the road and turned towards Harry.

"That is stupid of you to say, Potter; you have a lot to live for. I'll never understand how those that have the world handed to them are always the ones thinking they are the least fortunate. You have a loving family, loving friends, and countless thousands of people wishing they were you. Almost everything bad that happens to you is a direct result of your own actions, so until you can take control of yourself and live life in a more positive way you will continue on the road of destruction."

"You think that the only thing that matters to me is family, friends, fame or fortune? I would gladly give away the fame and fortune to have a normal life."

"So you say, but when the day for you to work comes you will long to go back to this life." Severus hated rich bastards that thought life was somehow easier for people raised in poverty.

"I would give all that away just to have love; rich people never find love." This time Severus wanted to slap the boy, he didn't seem to know anything about life.

"Do I have money, Potter?" Harry looked at him, confused. "I don't, so since I'm poor then I should have love, do you think that I have that?" Harry didn't say a word, and Severus took advantage of it. "Just because someone is poor it doesn't mean they have love. It also doesn't mean that if someone is rich they don't have love. Just look at you parents; they have money but are still in love."

"But it's easier for you to date."

"Do you think so? I think that the reason people with money end up in a bad relationships is because they think everyone around them cares about them and will always care, and that everyone envies them. Not that it bothers me; rich people are vain and wouldn't be caught dead with a poor person, unless there are cameras around them to witness the goodwill."

"Poor people aren't always nice," Harry snapped at Severus.

"Neither are rich people."

"I hate you!"

"I don't care, Potter; I'm only here to keep you safe."

Severus watched as Harry breathed deeply a few times until he screamed out loud. Right before he was done he pressed the seatbelt button and opened the car door, ready to escape Severus. But because Severus had such good reflexes he managed to grab Harry's wrist before he could climb completely out of the car. With one firm tug, he pulled Harry in again.

When Harry crashed into the seat he tried to fight Severus' deadly grip, but had to give up when Severus managed to grab his other wrist as well.

Severus was so occupied with pulling Harry towards him so he couldn't escape that he hadn't prepared himself for what Harry did next.

Everything happened fast, one second Harry was fighting to get away from Severus and the next Harry pushed himself towards Severus and smashed their lips together. Severus was shocked at the change in strategy and didn't know what to do; Harry's lips were surprisingly soft and he smelled like cherries.

Within seconds, Severus' mind realized what was really happening and he pushed Harry away. For a few moments they both sat quietly, staring at each other without knowing what to say or do next.

Severus' was still shaken by the turn in events, but he knew that when Harry tried to escape the car again he would have to stop him. He wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist.

"Close the door, Potter," he said while squeezing Harry's wrist in a firm hold. Harry tried to pull his arm away from Severus' grip but soon gave up when he realized he wouldn't get anywhere.

Severus wanted to say something again but was interrupted by a knock on his side door. Severus turned his head around and saw a policeman standing outside the car.

"Shit," Severus said while releasing Harry's wrist. "Don't try to escape again, Potter." He gave Harry an intense look that told him not to try anything funny before stepping out of the car.

Harry watched Severus as he climbed out of the car, dreading the moment he would return. His head felt like it was filled with cotton; the only thing going through his mind at that moment was the kiss with Severus. He wasn't sure why he did it or what it meant, but he knew it was something he had wanted to do a while.

It was of course Blaise that opened his eyes. It took him a few hours, but in the end Harry realized that Severus couldn't just think of him as an assignment. Then he and Blaise tried to come up with ways to make Severus like Harry more. That was where the whole maturity thing evolved from. It wasn't easy but Harry thought he had done well, until what happened at the night club of course.

Blaise told him that he should pretend he didn't want to go. Then, after a pretend fight they would visit the Chamber of Secrets, where Harry would only order once. But something happened and Harry became drunker than he intended. Blaise assured him that everything would be fine as long as he ignored Severus, and he managed to do it until he had to go and talk to him.

That decision had been the final act of a series of unfortunate events. When Severus rejected him he went straight over to Blaise, who told him to go to the bathroom to freshen up. He of course instead chose to do what he threatened. Harry admitted afterwards that he shouldn't have taken the drugs, but right then it seemed to be the only thing to do.

Ten minutes after the drugs were in his system he barely recognized his surroundings. At first he thought it was bad but then realized it was for the best, at least he wouldn't remember the act. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital with Severus sitting next to him.

Harry watched Severus as he walked with the officer over to the police car. When he saw the man in the uniform hand something over to Severus he felt guilt spread through him; if his actions caused them to get a ticket he really wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Severus stood beside the police car another minute, they were talking to each other before both headed for their own cars.

When Severus was back in his seat Harry looked down at his feet. He couldn't bring himself to stare at the man after what he had done.

"Close the door." Harry looked over at Severus' lap before he turned to look at the door that was still open; quickly he closed the door and pulled the seatbelt down, hoping that Severus would never talk to him again.

Harry waited for the car to start, but nothing happened for several long seconds. Harry still hoped the man would just forget what Harry had done, but he knew that Severus wouldn't let it rest that easily.

"You shouldn't have done that," Severus said in his deep voice. Harry forgot himself and accidentally looked up at Severus. What he saw then were deep and dark eyes looking into his soul. But it didn't look like it was anger; it looked more like pity or sorrow. Severus then opened his mouth. It looked like he was about to say something else but instead he continued to stare at Harry.

It didn't take long before Harry found it uncomfortable and turned away from Severus' eyes, that was also when Severus put the car in gear and drove them to Harry's home.

Harry thought that once they reached his home Severus would want to say something more, but they didn't have the chance to be alone when Blaise, Ron and Hermione ran towards then and attacked Harry with a big hug.

Right before they pulled Harry into the living room Harry looked back once to see Severus standing in the doorway, staring right back at him.

Severus watched Harry as he was surrounded by his friends and pulled into the living room. They all acted like it had been years since they had seen each other. He himself had never had any good friends, so he didn't know the kind of connection friends shared.

Throughout the day he had several chances to speak to Harry about what happened in the car, but he decided to wait until he was sure none of Harry's friends would come and interrupt them. So he had to act like nothing had happened until Harry's friends left and only Harry, Blaise and himself was left.

Because Blaise was the organizer of the mess, Severus didn't bother about waiting till he was completely out of sight before requesting a private moment with Harry.

Harry's eyes met his only once before they went into the study.

As soon as the door was closed Severus turned towards Harry and opened his mouth to say what he had thought about since they had arrived home, but nothing came out of his mouth. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Harry spoke, shocking Severus since he was sure the boy was too frightened to say anything.

"I can't help my feelings." Severus looked at Harry and felt guilt spread through his body.

"Your feelings are a product of Zabini's plot; you can't help them because your friend planted them in your mind." At that Harry looked up, and Severus could see he was infuriated.

"Blaise would never say such a thing if he knew nothing would come out of it. He only wants what's best for me, so stop accusing my friend of brainwashing me."

"That twit thinks just because he has taken a few classes about human relationships he knows who is supposed to be together. Maybe he should take a class on basic human manners so that he understands that when I say I don't want any relationship he should keep his nose out of my business."

"Can you tell me that you have never felt anything for me? That not once did you look at me and feel something deeper?"

"I have never felt anything towards you," Severus lied. "And you didn't have any of these feelings towards me before Zabini convinced you."

"Not all relationships start with love, Snape. My mother hated my father at first." Severus wanted very much to run from the room. He could take Harry's childish behaviour, he could take Blaise's nagging about a relationship. But he couldn't take hearing about Lily's past; it was too much for him.

"I don't want to hear about your parents, Potter."

"Why not? Can't you listen to a happy story about two people who hated each other and then fell in love?"

"Not when you're talking about your own parents." He saw that Harry was confused, but that soon changed when Severus continued, "Your friend is stupid for assuming that I would want any type of relationship; especially when I always told him I prefer my solitary life."

"Why don't you like me?" Harry stared at Severus with big sad eyes.

"There are many reasons why I wouldn't like you, Potter. One of them is the age difference. Another thing is that you're rich, which means that you will be judged by your choices."

"My mother was poor and my father still chose her."

"Your mother was also a woman. This is different."

"It's not! So, because I'm rich and younger than you it's bad for me to like you?"

"The fact that you're still acting like a child is also a big part of it."

"I have been trying to change myself all week."

"If you call getting drunk and then taking drugs mature then I'm afraid you have gotten it all wrong."

"So I lost it one night. Shouldn't my attempt count for anything?"

"Why are you so desperate to change my mind, Potter?" Severus finally asked, refusing to go deeper into the discussion about Harry's maturity.

"Because I like you." Severus could only rub his temple. Obviously, he wasn't getting anywhere with Harry.

"I'm sure you have dozens of people you like that you can choose from, why don't you go after one of them? I'm sure they will appreciate this more than I do."

"I like you, I like the way you do stuff and the way you take control, and I really like the way you take care of me."

"It's my job, Potter."

"I had a bodyguard once before, and he didn't do half the stuff you've done for me. I guess that's why I couldn't stand you in the beginning; you were actually caring for me."

"I do it because your father ordered me to take care of you."

"He didn't tell you to bathe me when I throw up all over myself."

"No, that is a habit I developed when I was young." His father often threw up, and while Severus was younger, smaller and weaker he still managed to get his father cleaned up. Of course there was a big difference between the way he cleaned his father and Harry. He would never wash his father the way he washed Harry.

"You used to wash people that had thrown up on themselves?" Severus hadn't realized his mistake until it was too late.

"Yes, now stop digging into my past and start thinking about your future."

"I want to be with you in the future." Severus had to grind his teeth tightly together not to shout at the stupid boy.

"We can't be together, Potter."

"There is nothing that stands between us, besides your stupid decision."

"There _is_ a lot standing between us, like the fact that I'm basically your uncle." Severus couldn't help it. The boy was so difficult to talk to that in the end he just exploded. He wished he could go back and stop himself from telling Harry that he was almost his uncle since it had been a secret he wanted to keep.

"You..." Harry began before he had to stop to think. "What? How?"

"I didn't intend for you to find out, so please just forget this. Forget that I helped you, forget that you kissed me, and forget what I just told you." Harry was still in his shock, which gave Severus the opportunity to leave the room.


	8. Chapter 8

After the shock had worn off Harry grabbed the phone and called his mother. With the time difference it wasn't past midnight so she wouldn't hate him for calling.

"Mum," Harry said, exhausted from thinking too much.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" she asked. Harry never could hide it when something was really wrong.

"I have a question to ask you," Harry said after a moment. "I had an argument with Snape today, and he told me that he's basically my uncle." Harry thought his mother would deny it; at least that was what he hoped she would do.

"In a way you could say he is, but not by blood or name."

"How can he sort of be my uncle?"

"Harry, I don't know how much you know. Severus is a very private person and I don't think it's my place to tell you this."

"Please tell me how he can sort of be my uncle," Harry begged.

"I'll tell you the short story. When we were young, Severus and I were friends. I was five years older but I still enjoyed spending time with him. Then something happened and his home wasn't liveable. My parents knew that it wouldn't do anyone any good if he was taken away and placed with a family far away, so they became his foster parents." Harry initially thought there might be a dark family secret he didn't know about and was happy to hear that it wasn't worse than just a neglected child. Not that he was happy Severus had a bad childhood.

"Why hadn't I heard about this before?"

"I suggest you talk with him about this. He didn't want us to tell you anything. I also don't think he will appreciate it if I told you about his life." Harry knew that if he wanted more answers he would have to go and find Severus. "So how are you, Harry?" his mother asked in a different tone.

After fifteen minutes on the phone the conversation was over, and even if Harry didn't get all the answers he wanted he knew more about Severus. The next thing he would have to do was to find Severus and get the rest of his answers.

But getting the opportunity to talk with Severus wasn't easy, even if Harry knew where he was. Harry must have been knocking on Severus' closed door for ten minutes before he gave up.

In the end he decided to wait till night before he finally made his move. He then waited until Blaise had fallen asleep before he snuck out of his room and over to Severus'. This time he wouldn't leave until the man finally let him in to talk.

"Go away, Potter," Severus repeatedly told Harry, who refused to listen.

"Not until we've talked," Harry stubbornly said.

In the end Severus gave up. By that time Harry had been standing outside his door for twenty minutes.

"I thought this conversation was over." Harry couldn't help staring at the man when the door opened, he was wearing a black robe that covered most of him, and his hair was as tidy as ever. If Severus had been in bed then he must have brushed it before opening the door. For a brief second he imagined what it would feel like to push his fingers through Severus' hair, and what the black hair would look like in the morning after they had spent the whole evening cuddling.

"Potter, if you don't have anything to say then get back to your room. You have school in the morning, unless you decided to go back to the four-year-old behaviour and refuse to go." Severus' words hurt far more deeply than Severus could understand, but Harry wouldn't let him know it.

"I will continue on my path of maturity, Snape. I just came to ask you a few questions." Severus groaned and looked away for a second, when he looked back his face was expressionless and hard. "My first question is about you. Why haven't I ever heard about you?"

"I don't want to talk about myself, Potter."

"That's too bad, because I refuse to go before I get my answers." Harry was determined to stay; he wanted to know what secrets his bodyguard had kept from him.

"Do you forget that I'm stronger than you and can easily shut you out of my room?"

"Please," Harry quickly said without even thinking. For a second it looked like Severus was about to push him out but he looked away and went over to one of the chairs in the bedroom and sat down.

"You wish to know the story, do you?" It sounded like a question but Harry knew it was more a statement. "I had a crappy childhood, Potter, my father was a drunk, used to beat me and my mother, and always threw up all over himself." Guilt began to form in Harry. He had thrown up more than once, and Severus had taken care of him. _Did he do the same to his father? Had Harry somehow managed to remind Severus about his childhood?_

"I was lucky enough to be taken in by the Evans. Lily was then like a big sister to me. I had just turned twelve when she announced that she would marry your father and that she was pregnant. Because I had such an unstable home life before the Evans I couldn't handle the situation well and got angry. I said a few things that I'm not proud of, and that was when we started to slip away from each other." Severus looked down at his fingers; Harry wanted to urge him to go on but knew better and kept quiet. "A lot happened after that. In the beginning I visited her, met her husband and you. But as time passed the visits became less frequent and in the end I stopped going over. You were about five years the last time I saw you, played all day with a bike your father had bought for you."

"But why haven't I heard about you?"

"I was and still am a very private person. And because I wasn't a real uncle there was no point in telling you about me. And then there was the thing about your father and me."

"What?" Harry could see that it was difficult for Severus, but he refused to let him get away now that he had so much information.

"That is private between us."

"I demand to know it, he is my father. And I care about you, I should know what happened before."

"Forget it, Potter, that is something I won't tell you."

"I want to know!" Harry hated it when the most important things were kept from him. He hated it when people thought because he was rich and young he should be spared troubling news.

"No!" Severus yelled back. Quickly he stood up and walked over to Harry. "I have told you more than I needed to, but some things are still private." Harry watched as Severus placed a hand on the door and began closing it, but he would have to push Harry out first to close it, and that was something Harry took advantage of. He jumped away from the fingers reaching for him and ran as far away as possible.

"I want to know, he's my father."

"That is why I won't tell you. All children should have good memories of their parents; I won't be the one to destroy your image of your father." Harry wondered how bad it could be, but he still refused to accept Severus' answer.

"Then tell me why you have helped me out more than required? And don't say it's because my father ordered you to."

"What is this? I don't need to answer any of your stupid questions, now get out." Harry opened his mouth again but was cut off when Blaise walked towards Severus' door.

Harry didn't want to discuss the situation in front of Blaise right at that moment regardless how close he was to the boy, so he left Severus' room.

-o-

When Severus woke up the next morning he was in a foul mood. Harry's after midnight visit had brought up a few bad memories. If it hadn't been Monday he would have refused to get out of bed. But because it was time for school he couldn't sleep for long. As he stood outside of Harry's bedroom he decided to let Harry sleep as long as he wanted, mostly because he didn't want to see the boy right then.

Instead he walked down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Surprisingly enough, Harry did wake up by himself, later than Severus liked but it was without Severus' help.

Severus could see at once that the boy was trying to get his attention, so from the beginning he ignored Harry. Annoyingly, the boy didn't give up that easily. He would walk next to Severus and stare at him. But his actions were wasted on Severus because he knew how to ignore brats like him.

Not long after they were both headed for school. Harry obeyed every teacher and did his best. After hours of boring subjects, lots of writing and hanging out with Harry's friends, it was time to head back home. Severus hoped that things would continue like they had in the morning, but fate had different plans.

Harry informed Severus that Blaise had gone home. He had several things he needed to do and couldn't stay longer. But Severus' joy over the fact that Blaise had gone home was short lived when Harry interrupted him.

"What do I have to do to prove myself to you?" Severus ignored the boy and walked into the kitchen, hoping that Harry would take the hint. But the boy still wasn't easy to shake off and Severus heard Harry's footsteps closing in behind him. _Why can't the boy leave me alone?_ he continuously thought, wanting to grab the nearest thing and destroy it.

"Why can't you talk to me?" Harry whined, interrupting Severus' thoughts.

"Because there is nothing to say, Potter, just leave me alone."

"No." Severus sighed before turning around. The boy was standing close behind him, too close for his liking.

"There is nothing going on between us, so there is nothing we need to talk about. And just so you know, men do not talk."

"I talk," Harry said before Severus could continue.

"That's where you're wrong, Potter. When I first started you didn't talk at all, all your communicating was done with actions." Severus could see that Harry didn't like what he heard but he couldn't care less. "You tried your best to get me fired, even lying about the time you tried to escape. I should have told your bloody godfather the truth, but I didn't. Do you know why?" He waited a second to see if Harry would say anything, but continued when the boy barely opened his mouth. "Because I owed it to your father, he paid for my education when I couldn't afford it, he also saved me once. So I owe it to him, and your mother."

"Is that the reason why you don't want to be with me? Because you owe something to my father?"

"No, it's because you're an insufferable, spoiled, fame-seeking, rule-breaking, arrogant brat."

"What if we start over again?"

"No, Potter, this will never be." Severus was starting to tire from repeating himself, but Harry didn't seem to want to give up.

"Please."

"Potter!" Severus was losing his self-control fast. "If what I say can't get your head out of the clouds then think of your mother and father. They wouldn't allow it for multiple reasons. First of all I'm much older than you," Severus wanted to continue but Harry cut him off.

"It's my life, I can do what I want, and I can choose who I want to do it with." Severus opened his mouth to object but was attacked by Harry who instantly pushed his tongue down Severus' throat.

Again Severus was attacked by Harry, but this time Severus found it more difficult to push Harry off him. Not because Harry was holding onto him tightly but because he was turned on by Harry's aggression. Harry's mouth was hot and wet, and at that moment it tasted like vanilla. If Severus wasn't so determined to push Harry off, he was sure he would take the boy right on the floor.

After only a few seconds, he finally managed to pull himself away from the boy, but not before he kissed Harry back.

They stared at each other for another few seconds before either of them said anything.

"You kissed me," whispered Harry when he finally overcame his shock. Multiple emotions passed through Severus. He wanted to flee the room, he wanted to hit Harry for kissing him again, and he wanted to go on kissing Harry. Luckily, he remembered who he was, so he cleared his throat and stared at Harry.

"You're mistaken again, Potter," he said with as much venom as he could, but his attempt was lost when his voice cracked. After clearing his throat, he continued, "You were the one that attacked me."

"You kissed me back!" Harry shouted at Severus. "Don't try to deny it, I felt it."

"I was just trying to tell you to stop; I can assure you I never kissed you back." Harry stared at Severus for another second before attacking him again. This time Severus couldn't help kissing Harry back immediately.

When Severus grabbed Harry and pulled him closer he heard the boy moan. At the sound his cock reacted rapidly. Both continued kissing wildly until Severus once again managed to stop himself. This time, Severus couldn't deny his attraction, so he turned around and fled the room as fast as possible.

When Harry was completely alone he let himself fall to the floor. A soft smile crossed his lips that not even a minute earlier he had been kissing Severus, who could no longer deny that he kissed Harry back.

He continued to sit there another minute before he finally decided to go after Severus. He knew the man would try to avoid him but it wouldn't stop him from at least trying.

He knocked on Severus' door and received no answer. He continued to try until he decided to approach Severus in a different way.

Harry got dressed and walked around the house until he stood beneath Severus' window. After warming his hands he started climbing up to the second floor, hoping that the window to his private bathroom was open.

Fate must have wanted him to be with Severus because the window was open. Silently he made his way in and walked over to the door, pushing his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything going on inside the room. He couldn't hear anything so he opened the door and entered Severus' bedroom.

He saw the man sitting by the desk with a pen in his hand. Harry didn't know what he was writing but he was sure it wasn't good.

"Get out!" Severus shouted at Harry when he realized he had managed to break into his private rooms, but his order was only met with a smile. "Didn't you hear me, Potter, get out, I do not wish to see you right now." Severus pushed the chair away so hard that it fell down with a loud bang.

Harry continued to stand in his ground as Severus walked over to him. He didn't flinch at his deadly glare.

"I don't want to see any spoiled bastards right now, Potter, so get the hell out of my room!"

Harry knew that his next action might get him killed but he wanted Severus. So when Severus was standing close to him he jumped and attacked the man with kisses. This time Severus didn't allow their lips to touch.

Using his self-defence skills Severus twirled Harry around and pushed him to the floor, using his arms to keep the boy down.

"Why do you continue to push yourself on me, Potter? How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to be with you?"

"I know you like me, it won't help denying it," Harry said as soon as Severus finished. Severus could continue to deny it but he knew that Harry wasn't blind, especially not when he had been pulling Harry into a deeper kiss.

"A kiss can be shared without feelings, Potter. I enjoyed the kiss, but not the person who gave it to me." It was partly true, he did enjoy the kiss. And while he didn't hate Harry it was still wrong.

"You like me, I know you do."

"No, Potter, you like me, there is a big difference." Suddenly Severus felt something on the lower part of his body, caressing him. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Harry's hand. And as quickly as he could he pushed himself off Harry and backed away from him.

"It's only because I was hired to protect you that I haven't hurt you, Potter. Nobody takes such liberties with me and gets away with it."

"Then punish me, I don't care. I just want to see if there is anything more between us."

"There isn't."

"Why don't you even want to try? Are you afraid you might actually like me? Why are you acting like such a coward?"

"Don't call me a coward!" Severus wanted nothing more than to punch the little snot in the nose, but he restrained himself from hurting the boy. Instead he picked up a vase and threw it against the wall. "You think you know everything, but you don't know shit, Potter. You think you want to be with me, but you don't. Your friend just brainwashed you into believing it. You think I'm afraid of feelings, I'm not. I hate feelings. I know I am a bastard, I know I'm hated, and I know you hate me. So get your head out of your ass and leave me alone."

"What if this is what I want? What if we actually tried and it turned out to be more than a fling? What if this turned out to be love?"

"I don't believe in love. It's nothing more than a fantasy that people use as an excuse for everything. Love is used in war between countries, tribes, neighbours and even family and friends. Love is also used as an excuse for why a relationship should end. Love is nothing more than a pipe-dream, Potter. I don't believe in such nonsense."

"What do you believe in? Reproduction?"

"I'm sure you're not as dim-witted as that, Potter. You know well enough about my preferences. How on earth do you think I would be able to reproduce?"

"You don't need to fuck a woman in order to have a baby, Severus."

"And what makes you think I want a baby? What am I supposed to do with a baby?"

"You never wanted a family?" Again, Severus snapped and another vase met the same fate as the first one.

"Stop the interrogation, Potter. If you know what's best for you, you will leave me alone."

Harry could see that Severus was hurting, and as much as he wanted to kiss the man again he couldn't bring himself to continue.

Discouraged, he walked towards the door trying to come up with a plan that might get Severus interested in him. He reached the door and unlocked it, but before he left the room he turned towards Severus and stared at him.

"I will stop attacking you with kisses if you can kiss me for five seconds right now." He was sure Severus would decline, but Severus shocked him by walking straight over to him and pulled Harry close. Their eyes met for a second before Severus closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Harry's.

It took a second before Harry realized they were actually kissing. He began to kiss Severus back, pushing his tongue against Severus'. Harry counted the seconds and was shocked to learn that the kiss lasted far more than five seconds, and by the time they reached ten Severus was slowly kissing him back.

Harry's mind was starting to melt when Severus' tongue began to take possession of Harry's mouth. Soon the kisses turned passionate and Severus' hands roamed over Harry's body. Harry couldn't hold back and began moaning and writhing in pleasure.

Severus' lips slowly moved from Harry's mouth to his neck before they traveled down to his chest. Severus tried to think of any reason why he should stop, but he wasn't able to concentrate on anything other than the boy in his arms. Slowly he opened Harry's shirt, kissing each bit of flesh that was exposed. Soon he reached Harry's pants. The button was easily opened, and the zipper didn't take long either. He was just about to push Harry's pants down when he realized something important.

"You're a virgin," he whispered to himself. Harry growled when he realized what Severus meant by it.

"Take my virginity, Severus, I want you to."

Severus looked up at the boy, considering his offer for a second before he managed to mentally slap himself and wake up from his hypnotized state.

"I can't." Severus looked up at Harry before he stood up. _It was supposed to be a five second kiss, not foreplay._ "Get out!" Severus growled, happy that Harry obeyed at once and left the room.

When the boy was gone and the door closed again, Severus rested his forehead against the door. He tried his best to untangle his thoughts, but it wasn't easy. What shocked him the most was that he couldn't come up with any good reason to end the seduction. The only thing that stopped it was the knowledge that Harry was still pure.

He couldn't remember the last time he was so confused. _Why hadn't he stopped because of the age difference? And what about the fact that he was almost Harry's uncle?_ Not only would Black kill him if he ever found out what had happened, but James and Lily would definitely join Sirius in his quest to destroy Severus.

He forced himself to leave the doorway and head over to the bathroom; he needed to take a cold shower to clear his mind.

By the time Severus finally walked into the shower, Harry walked out of his. He knew Severus wouldn't call him back so he prayed that a shower and a hand job would help him, which it did.

Then he walked down to the kitchen and sat down with his books, it was still early and he was determined to show Severus he could be mature.

While sitting there he realized it was only a week till the Christmas holiday, and then he wondered what Severus would be doing during that time. Would he go home or would he continue protecting Harry? Harry of course hoped Severus would stay, but he couldn't be sure until he asked him.


	9. Chapter 9

Three hours after the incident in Severus' bedroom and Harry was still alone. It annoyed Harry that Severus hadn't come down yet and decided to force his hand. He got dressed and went into the garage, opened the garage door and started the car. He hoped his actions would make Severus come running through the door, but by the time the garage door was completely up Severus hadn't come to stop him. Before he drove out of the garage he pushed down on the gas pedal a few times so that the car made enough noise that Severus couldn't possibly have not heard him. Then he drove out of the garage and down to the road.

Harry was so pissed at Severus for not showing up that he actually drove for a few minutes before he realized he was acting stupid and returned home.

When the car got close to the house he could see a man standing by the road with his phone by his ear, Harry knew at once it was Snape.

"What in hell do you think you're doing? Wasn't the stunt you pulled inside enough for you? Do you need more attention?"

"You didn't come down. I wanted to teach you a lesson."

"By making yourself easy prey? I thought you had more brains, Potter." Harry wanted to say something mean back but decided to let it go. Both had been acting stupid, there was no reason he should play the innocent.

"Get in the car. I want to show you something." Harry hoped Severus would do as he was asked, but knew the chance was slim.

Severus of course didn't want to let the boy think his actions didn't have any consequences, but he also didn't want to say no to the boy.

Quickly he walked around the car and entered it, happy that he didn't need to stand out in the cold any more.

"What do you want to show me?" Severus could see that Harry wasn't planning to tell him, so he ignored the boy and stared out of the window.

Severus didn't know the city well enough to know where Harry was taking him, for all he knew Harry might be planning to drive the car off a cliff.

After ten minutes Harry finally stopped the car, Severus was lost in thought and wasn't paying any attention to where they were until then. He looked out and could see a closed factory.

"What's this?" Severus asked, unsure why Harry would drive there. He could be planning to shoot Severus and then dump him there, but he didn't think Harry would do anything like that.

"This used to be a fabric mill that used to produce clothes; it closed almost ten years ago."

"Why is it still standing?"

"Because they don't know where the heir is. And until they have any proof that he is dead the Crown can't take the factory. I don't know if there is any hope to find the heir but I still hope he will stay hidden."

"Why do you hope that?" Severus knew Harry wasn't the kind of person that hoped someone would stay dead so he was curious.

"Because then I can continue to come here." Harry gave Severus a short smile before he stepped out of the car and ran towards the building. Severus watched as Harry ran. Only when Harry disappeared into the factory did Severus go after him.

It didn't take long for him to find Harry; the boy was balancing on the edge of a machine that looked like it was created to destroy everything that came in its way.

Severus continued to watch Harry as he jumped up and down the machine. He watched him as he was ran over to another machine before he continued his playtime. Severus found it rather amusing that a boy as old as Harry would be playing like someone much younger.

Harry continued playing for twenty minutes before he bothered going back to Severus. He knew that Severus couldn't see him as a mature man now, not after he was climbing up and down the closed factory, but right then he didn't care about what Severus thought of him.

"Ready to go back?" Severus asked after a few seconds when Harry grinned at him.

"Are you mad? I rarely get to come out here."

"You only need to ask."

"I don't mean it that way. I rarely get to come here because normally I'm surrounded by people." Severus stared at Harry. The boy was still Harry but he was more innocent after his short playtime.

"Is this place secured? Since it's been closed for a decade."

"I don't know; the only thing I notice changes is that this place is covered in even more dust than the last time." Severus wanted to curse the boy for his lack of interest in his own health and security, but he restrained himself from expressing his concern.

"Do you wish to continue running around, Potter?"

"Yes, but it would be more fun if you'd join me. It's sort of freaky that you're staring at me like that while I'm playing."

"If you'd rather, I'll stop. I will even turn around, but I won't join you. I am not going to make a fool of myself." Severus saw that Harry was about to beg so he quickly added, "You might just as well start running now because begging won't help you, and if I hear any sulking we'll go back right this instant."

At that Harry stuck out his tongue and ran over to the far part of the factory. Severus was tempted to go after him in case the foolish boy slipped and fell, but decided to let him go alone. He had after all said he would stop staring.

Standing by himself wasn't fun at all, especially when he heard Harry having fun. About ten minutes later Harry came running back, looking as pleased as before.

"I'm ready to go back now." Harry smiled brightly before he walked towards the exit. Once they were outside they were shocked by the amount of snow that had covered the ground. When they finally reached the car both had to clean it.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun, and even if he felt a little embarrassed by showing Severus his most childish side he felt it had changed their relationship in a good way.

"Do you think I'll ever see you after your assignment is over?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, as soon as I'm free, I'll ask for a transfer." Harry stopped wiping the snow off the car to look at Severus.

"Is it because of me?"

Severus stared at Harry for a second. "No, it's because of your godfather."

While Harry was happy to hear he wasn't the reason for why Severus would ask for a transfer he still felt sad, mostly because he wouldn't see Severus again.

"Do you think that you will stay in touch?" he continued, still hoping Severus would give him a chance.

"That depends on how well you behave." Severus gave Harry a smile, which was happily returned. After that they didn't talk until they reached Harry's home.

Severus went straight into his room, which worried Harry, but he decided not to say or do anything drastic. Instead he went into the living room and sat down with a book he promised himself he would read years ago.

About ten minutes later Severus found him and sat down beside him. Harry read till he reached the end of the page and turned towards Severus.

"I have one favour to ask from you," Severus said hesitantly. Harry closed the book and listened with interest. "You can say no but I hope you'll accept." Harry's heart fluttered a little. "I want you to wear this GPS tracking device."

Harry suddenly felt sad, and he knew why. He had foolishly thought that perhaps Severus would ask for something romantic, which he would have agreed to without thinking.

"Why? So you can control me even when you're not around me?" He shouted, knowing that he was being unfair, but he had hoped that his hard work would have lead to something. He threw the book on the sofa and stormed out of the room, leaving a less than surprised Severus in the living room.

Harry only reached the stairs before he realized that his actions were far from fair. He shouldn't have become angry at Severus just because he wanted to give him a tracking device. He probably had a reason for asking him. Growling he turned around and went into the living room again.

Severus was shocked to see Harry return, he thought the boy was already in his room.

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "I was sort of expecting you to ask something different."

"And what was that?"

Harry couldn't help the blush that spread over his face. The last thing he wanted right then was to tell Severus that he had expected him to ask him on a date, or maybe even a kiss.

"Nothing important."

Severus of course wasn't blind, or stupid, and he knew instantly what Harry thought he was being asked.

"Sure, I'll accept." Harry opened his palm and waited for the GPS, Severus quickly placed the small device in Harry's palm.

"It's not only a tracking device; it's also an alert device. You press that button continuously for ten seconds and then the system will alert me and everyone else connected to you."

Harry stared at the small device, hoping that he would never have to use it.

"If you ever think that you might be in danger, don't hesitate to use it." Harry agreed and picked up his book again, hoping to get some reading done by the end of the night.

"Are you planning to go out tonight?" Severus' voice shocked Harry. They had been sitting on the sofa for the last three hours, each reading their own book in complete silence.

"No." Severus was surprised that Harry didn't want to leave and for a second he thought that the boy might have lost his mind.

"Why not?" He noticed that Harry's face turned slightly red, he knew then the reason, even if Harry didn't tell him.

"The last time I went out I almost made a big mistake, I don't really want to do that again."

"I failed as well, Potter."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Harry muttered under his breath, feeling even more stupid than before.

"Potter, just because you made one mistake, it doesn't mean you can never go out again."

"I have other things I would rather do than go out and get drunk."

"And what might that be?" Again Severus wasn't stupid and knew he was the reason for Harry boycotting his partying.

"Reading is much better than drinking, don't you think?" While Severus didn't mind the boy calming down a bit he knew that Harry's act was more because he thought Severus and he might have a future together.

"I know the reason you don't want to go out. I also know why you have been acting like this, Potter. What I don't understand is why you persist with this behaviour even when I told you that we will never be together."

Harry continued to stare into the book; it wasn't difficult for Severus to see that Harry wanted to say something but instead he kept his mouth shut.

"Why don't you try to find someone closer to your age?"

"Besides Blaise, there aren't many good guys out there and I doubt any of them would try to keep me safe like you do." Harry closed the book and turned towards Severus. With a sober expression he asked Severus a serious question, "Have you ever loved someone?"

Severus wasn't sure how to respond to such a question, he didn't even want to reply; but he knew that Harry would never stop asking if he didn't give him some kind of answer.

"That information is personal, Mr. Potter." The truth was that he had loved only one person, and it was Lily Evans. Even after he realized he was gay he continued to love her.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now, do you have feelings for me that come close to that?"

Thinking about Lily and then about Harry made Severus feel awful. How could he love Lily and then want to kiss her son? He had spent nights wondering and beating himself up over it, wishing he had declined the assignment when Black handed it over to him.

Of course, the more he thought about Lily he realized that while he loved her their love was more like brother and sister, and best friends. But even with that knowledge he couldn't accept his attraction towards Harry, there was after all a big age difference.

"What if we fake a date. If you don't feel anything at all, I'll leave it. But if you do, you need to promise to take me out on a real date. And don't try to lie to me."

"There is no point in a fake date, Potter, because there are no feelings involved."

"Then you won't mind the fake date. If you're convinced that there are no feelings then by the end of that date you will be free, I'll never ask anything else of you."

"Fine," Severus growled out, he didn't want to agree to Harry's proposition, but the boy wouldn't let it go that easily. Severus wasn't sure why his emotions were as worked up as they were but he didn't like it.

Severus knew he would have to lie to him, even if Harry told him not to. "When is this fake date going to be?" He couldn't help noticing the soft smile that possessed Harry's face.

"What about right now?"

"No." Harry might get his way but he refused to give him the pleasure of deciding this as well. "This will have to wait till after my assignment is over, I have already crossed the line by kissing you."

"You didn't kiss me, I kissed you," Harry objected.

"Potter, the fact is that I allowed it, and while you took the first step I didn't do anything to stop it." It seemed like Harry was about to object again so Severus continued, "no matter which way you turn this, Potter, the fact is that I kissed you back."

Harry suddenly smiled, and it was a smile that worried Severus.

"What?" he asked.

"You just admitted you kissed me back, does that mean you feel something for me?"

"I thought you would know by now that kissing someone back doesn't mean feelings are involved."

"I would be angry by that comment but I'm sure you're only trying to annoy me, so it won't work this time."

Severus could of course continue, telling Harry things that would anger the boy, but he chose to let it go.

They continued to sit in silence, staring at each other until Harry couldn't stand it anymore.

"So when does your assignment end?" he asked with interest.

"When they have found the one behind the kidnapping threats."

"How long will that take?"

"Why the rush?" Harry wasn't sure if he should get angry or smile at Severus, he knew the man was just trying to annoy him, but he couldn't help thinking that Severus wanted him to lose control and do something foolish.

Harry opened the book again and continued reading, he felt like everything that needed to be said between them was said, and there was nothing he could do about the time of their fake date. Harry might be able to manipulate things into his liking with others but Severus wasn't that easy to control.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: sometimes I have to travel, and that means I won't be able to update this story, sorry for the long breaks. I don't think I will go anywhere before this story is complete. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

><p>"Will you leave for Christmas vacation?" Harry asked Severus one day at breakfast.<p>

"No," Severus answered when he finished chewing his food.

"Would you celebrate it with me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I will be guarding you while you celebrate; I assume you will be attending some kind of gathering."

"I don't think I'll attend anything," Harry saw that Severus was about to comment so he continued. "I will be organizing a small, private party here. I'll be inviting only my closest friends, all of whom I think you've met, at least briefly."

Harry didn't take his eyes off of Severus and thought Severus looked rather pleased.

"Where will you be spending your birthday?" Harry continued asking, knowing well that by asking that Severus would have to know he spoke to someone. Severus looked at him with one eyebrow raised, questioning him.

"I'm sure that by summer this assignment will be finished, so I think my birthday will be spent at home." Harry suddenly had an itch he knew would go away only by scratching it, and based on Severus' look he knew it, too.

Deciding that in the end they would have to be open about these things he told Severus how he had found out the information.

"Sirius let me see your file."

"You do realize that by revealing this information to me you might have put your godfather's position in danger."

"Yes," Harry lied. He hadn't thought about his godfather when he decided to let Severus know he knew the date of his birth. "Now, where will you be spending your birthday?" Since he had already exposed his godfather he might just as well find out Severus' plans.

"Unless they have found the one behi..." he started to say, but was cut off by Harry.

"Behind the kidnapping threats, I know." Harry made a silent wish that the one behind the mess wouldn't be caught so that he could have more time with Severus.

"Why do you ask?" Harry looked up at Severus and saw that he was worried.

"No reason."

"Potter, I know you well enough to know that you always have a reason behind your questions." Harry couldn't help smiling at the thought that Severus knew him well enough to know such things about him, Blaise was right; Severus did pay more attention than he gave him credit for.

"Just want to know in case I decide to give you a surprise birthday party," Harry joked. Severus scowled at Harry, he wasn't amused at all.

"First, I don't have friends. Second, if anyone jumps out and shouts surprise I'll shoot them. Third, you will be the first one to die." Harry was surprised that he didn't find Severus' threat frightening at all, he had become so used to his humour that he knew when he was joking, even if it sounded like he was sincere. Severus glared at Harry when he suddenly giggled.

"I'm not kidding, Potter. You will be the first they need to bury."

"You'll have to catch me first," Harry joked, "and just so you know, I'm faster than you think."

"I doubt it." Harry raised one eyebrow. Then he stood up from the kitchen table and stared at Severus.

"Do you want to find out?"

"Are you serious? Sit down, Potter, and finish your breakfast, we have to leave in ten minutes."

"Then I suggest you hurry." It was the last thing Harry said before he ran out of the kitchen. It didn't take long before Severus left his own plate and ran after the boy.

At first he thought it was stupid to be chasing after the young man, but he quickly realized it was actually fun when he discovered that Harry was hiding as well.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" he shouted into Harry's room. He had seen the boy run into it just as he reached the top of the stairs.

Severus looked around the room, trying to figure out every possible hiding spot. When he entered the room he locked the door, just in case the boy tried to escape and then hide in another room.

Slowly he walked through the room, looking beneath the bed, in the closet, behind the curtains, behind chairs; but Harry wasn't in the room. Then he walked into the bathroom. He looked at every possible location Harry might be at, but the boy was gone.

He was more than confused. _The boy couldn't just disappear into thin air._ He was about to search the bathroom the second time when he felt a cold breeze caress his skin. When he looked towards the window he realized it was open. He couldn't help smirking as he made his way over to the window, Harry wouldn't be able to escape him this time.

Quickly he pulled the window open and grabbed Harry, who was surprised his hideout was exposed. Severus knew that Harry might fall down if the shock was big enough, so he pulled the boy into the bathroom before he could do something stupid and fall to his death.

The force combined with the weight was strong enough to knock Severus over. He stumbled just as Harry was safe inside, but because he still hadn't released the boy he pulled him down with him.

Harry was just as shocked and unprepared that when he fell his elbow hit Severus straight in his right side, causing the older man great pain.

Quickly he pulled himself up and stared down at Severus, whose eyes were closed as he tried to control the pain.

"I'm so sorry," Harry repeated several times.

A few seconds later Severus stood up and looked at Harry. When Harry was about to apologize again he was stopped. "Don't worry about it. Now let's leave, school starts soon."

Harry couldn't help the guilt, but he knew he had to leave. Severus wouldn't want him to be late because of a silly game.

-o-

Time almost flew by after that, Harry did his best to act like an adult at every opportunity, except for when he met Draco. He didn't bother Severus with questions about their relationship, or lack of relationship as Severus always said, and because of that he hoped Severus might take the first step, but he never did.

Severus knew well enough what he was doing; by ignoring Harry he hoped the boy would see that there were other men out there, who were closer to his age. But Harry never looked at another man the way he constantly looked at Severus.

Severus feared that their strange relationship would be exposed, or that Harry would go around and brag about it to his friends. But it seemed to Severus that only Blaise knew about what had happened between them.

Two days before the Christmas holiday Blaise came over to Harry's home to spend some time with his friend. Severus feared that the short visit would turn into a small vacation like last time.

First the two boys spent an hour in Harry's room, Severus sat down in the living room with a book he was currently reading and watched the front gates. Black had informed him that they had received another threat, and this time it involved Harry's home. As an extra precaution they set up a base with two agents right across the street to monitor the house.

Severus knew that he would have to be cautious about any games he and Harry might play. If the ones watching the house caught them doing anything like that Severus would certainly be brought in for questioning. But if Severus went down he would take Black with him. Black let Harry see Severus' confidential file; that was enough to get an investigation started.

Harry knew of course that someone was watching the house, but that hadn't stopped him from teasing Severus until the man had to chase him.

After one hour in silence Severus was joined by Blaise. The young dark-skinned boy threw himself down beside Severus and stared at him.

"Is there anything you want, Mr. Zabini?" Severus asked in a bored tone, he knew well the theme of the conversation that would soon take place.

"Why are you being so mean to Harry? He's trying his best to make you notice him."

"If that is his intent then he has succeeded, I have noticed him," Severus paused briefly meanly trying to get Blaise's hopes up, "both his stupid and immature behaviour."

"Are you doing this on purpose? Do you really want to hurt him?"

"Mr. Potter is capable of thinking for himself. I don't understand why you should be pushing your assumptions on him and giving him hopes where there aren't any."

"You ass, there is a lot of potential between you two, and you know it. Harry told me about everything that happened since I was last here, I know how you kissed him back and that you agreed to the fake date. Why don't you just accept your feelings and go up there and kiss him like you really want to."

"I assume you know about the family history I share with Mr. Potter," he told the boy before he could continue his lecture.

"I don't know everything but he told me you're sort of his uncle. His mother's family took you in because of some bad stuff that happened in your own family." Severus wondered if he should tell Blaise about his feelings towards Lily, but decided against it. Not only was he unsure of his past but exposing it would only bring more questions than he would like.

"Then I'm sure you understand both my and his family's objections."

"So if you didn't have that history with him you would be up in his room right now, making sweet love to him?"

"Mr. Zabini!" Severus growled out, he could barely listen to the boy tell him to kiss Harry, so he wouldn't stand by and listen to him saying anything about sex. "I would appreciate it if you kept your thoughts to yourself. Don't forget that I'm here to protect Potter. If anything should happen to you, I'm not responsible."

"And you forget that I'm responsible for Harry's happiness, and it all depends on your decision."

Severus stood up and was about to leave when Blaise stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"Just give him a chance, which is the least he deserves. I'll talk to him and make sure that he understands that things might not go his way in the end."

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini." It was the last thing that was said between them before Severus left the room.

Severus headed for the kitchen where he had three exits, just in case Blaise was planning to come after him. But Blaise never came after him. Instead he walked back up to Harry's room where the two boys continued to stay for the next several hours until Blaise left.

Severus thought that because of the late hour Harry wouldn't leave his room, but Harry didn't really care about the time of night.

"I want to hold the Christmas party this weekend." The way he said it sounded to Severus like he was afraid Severus would refuse, and that confused him a bit.

"If that is what you want," Severus answered quickly.

"Will there be a second chaperone at the party?" Severus stared at Harry, there was something going on but he didn't know what it was.

"Why do you ask? Are you planning to seduce me again?" He doubted that was the case but by asking he could eliminate such thoughts if that wasn't the case.

"No!" Harry yelled; he seemed to be offended by Severus' assumptions.

"You can't blame me for asking, it hasn't been that long since we faced this problem."

"So you think it was a problem?" This time there was no anger in his voice, only pain.

"The fact that you can't take a hint, or understand that no means no, is a problem from my point of view."

Inexplicably, Harry's mood seemed to brighten up, and to Severus' relief he seemed to drop the subject.

"So nobody else will be here?"

"Except for the agents watching the house from the other side of the street there won't be any others, unless you want it. But based on my previous experience with you and my knowledge of your plans for the party I don't think it's necessary to hire anyone new." Harry gave Severus a genuine smile before he continued into the living room, where he sat down with a book.

Severus knew Harry had school in the morning so he couldn't understand why Harry didn't even attempt to pretend like he was sleeping. But he knew that it wasn't any of his business so he didn't say anything.

Harry wasn't stupid of course. He knew the second time Severus looked at his watch that Severus expected Harry to go to bed. It was fun to see him worry, but it didn't take long before the guilt over making Severus worry like that took over.

"I have tomorrow off because I handed in my term paper early. If I had known about this earlier I would have handed the paper in two weeks ago," he said in a playful tone. Severus seemed to relax, which sent a warm feeling through Harry's body. Severus didn't say anything but he knew he was pleased with him.

Then Severus walked over to Harry and sat down beside him, finding his own book and started reading as well.

The two of them sat and read the books in silence, the only sounds a clock in the room and the pages of the books being turned over.

It must have been around two when Severus finally looked over at Harry. That was when he realized the boy was sleeping. When he looked at Harry like that he couldn't help smiling; Harry looked adorable. While he went to find a blanket he thought of how far Harry had come since Severus first met him. The party boy had turned into a young man. Severus admitted that he was still young and naive, especially since he still believed they could have a relationship that could work. Though if Severus were honest, he didn't doubt they could work well together, but there were a lot of things that would be against them; Harry's side of the family would definitely be against it, his father, his godfather, and most likely his mother as well.

He placed the wool blanket over Harry and looked at him one last time before he sat down beside him and continued reading his book. It was pretty interesting so he doubted he would be able to fall asleep that night.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Harry spent walking back and forth between rooms on the first floor. He moved the furniture, hung Christmas decorations, and wrote a long list that Severus wasn't allowed to look at.

In the beginning Severus wasn't concerned about Harry's behaviour, but as the evening progressed he couldn't help wondering what the boy was planning.

It wasn't until late that night that Harry was done, and could finally sit down for supper.

"You've been awfully busy today. Will it be a big party?" Severus asked.

"No," Harry responded after a few seconds of silence. Severus wanted to continue digging for information but knew that he wouldn't get a satisfactory answer.

"When will the party start?"

"At five." Severus didn't like short answers, but he managed to stay calm.

"Will I be expected to cook for all the guests at the party?" He knew Harry wouldn't make him stand in the kitchen all day. The boy would probably try his best to force Severus to join the party.

"You don't have to do anything tomorrow; except perhaps watch me," he added with a smirk. Suddenly a deliciously warm feeling passed though Severus' body and settled down in his crotch, slowly pumping blood into his growing member. He always told himself that the attraction to Harry was because of his beautiful green eyes, because Severus loved green. Of course that didn't mean he didn't find Harry attractive. The boy was everything anyone wanted, even a man as old as Severus.

"You better watch what you say tomorrow. You don't want your friends to think anything strange is going on."

"I don't think anyone will notice anything strange."

"How so?"

"Because I'm always flirty."

"That's not the point. And your friends aren't the only ones that shouldn't find out about what happened between us."

"I know, sorry," Harry moped.

Severus thought that was the end of that conversation and that they could finally finish supper so he could get back to his book, but Harry wasn't going to give up that easily. Suddenly he felt a foot caressing his inner thigh, and before he could stop himself, he jumped.

"Potter!" he shouted at the young man. Harry knew well enough that Severus didn't appreciate such behaviour, especially not since they had both agreed to wait till after Severus' assignment was over.

"What?" The boy asked innocently, looking hurt.

"You know very well that this isn't allowed." Severus started to feel bad about his reaction when Harry looked gloomier than he had ever seen him.

"Why don't you call me Harry?" Severus had to take a few seconds to think about what he had just heard. Harry's question was far from what he thought the boy would say once he did open his mouth. Severus thought Harry would be angry and say something nasty.

"What?" he had to ask, still not sure he heard right.

"You never called me Harry."

"Because I never use the first name of my assignments," Severus answered, hoping the truth would snap the boy out of his state. Deciding that it was once again safe to sit down he did so, but he didn't relax, in case Harry would try to do something inappropriate again.

"So when this is all over you will call me Harry?"

"Yes," Severus answered truthfully. At least his answer pleased Harry, who turned back to his food to finish it.

They continued to stay up another hour, reading in silence, before both went to their rooms. Severus quickly moved to his bathroom and started preparing for bed when he suddenly heard a knock on his bedroom door.

While closing his robe he quickly walked over to the door. When he opened it he was met with a joyful Harry Potter.

"Is anything wrong?" Severus asked worried, Harry seemed to be nervous about something.

"I just, well, it'll be Christmas soon and, well." Then Harry growled and started to rub his eyes. Severus wasn't stupid so he knew at once what Harry was thinking about, even if the boy didn't know it himself.

"Yes?" Severus asked with a smirk, the way Harry was stumbling over his words was just adorable.

"Why did you become a bodyguard?" Severus was pretty sure that wasn't the first question Harry wanted to ask but decided not to say anything.

"I never actually planned to be a bodyguard. I stumbled across this path by accident, and because it was so long ago I can't even remember why I ever considered it. But I know that my goals were higher up than a security nanny."

"Really? Then why are you still a bodyguard?" Severus frowned. He really didn't want to talk to the boy about his past, but he knew Harry would question him until he got a satisfactory answer.

"Because the old goat isn't willing to place me where I really belong. And it doesn't help that your godfather is my boss."

"Should I talk with him?" Severus almost laughed, which confused Harry.

"Potter, I don't need my assignment to go and talk to his godfather on my behalf. At least not at this point. This will actually be my last assignment. If I can pull this off without any mistakes I'll be able to apply for a new job, higher up in the ranks and nobody will be able to refuse me."

"So it all depends on me?" Severus noticed the brief expression of guilt that crossed Harry's features, and knew instantly that he was thinking about the things he had done, like trying to get him fired. And he would have succeeded if James hadn't ordered Severus to do what he had done.

"My fate is not entirely in your hands alone. Should the kidnappers capture you, I wouldn't get my credit. And if you should die I would probably lose my job." While that didn't brighten Harry's mood it did calm him down. "Was that all?"

When Harry realized that he knocked on Severus' door to ask him something completely different he blushed. "Yes," Harry mumbled after a few seconds of silence. Then he quickly said good night and walked towards his room. Severus didn't close his door right away so he saw Harry shake his head in frustration. With a smile he closed the door and went back to the bathroom.

-o-

When Severus woke up the next morning the first thing he heard was the fire alarm. Quickly, he jumped out of bed and ran out of his room. Without thinking he ran towards the smoke, and ended up in the kitchen. When he saw the cause of the fire he couldn't help laughing. Harry was standing in front of the stove, waving a cloth at a smoking pan. Severus knew that he should go and help Harry but he found it difficult to stop laughing.

Harry looked like he was lost. He tried to stop the smoke in one pan while trying to stir the bacon in another. On top of that, the water for what Severus could only assume was for the tea started to whistle.

It wasn't until Harry turned towards Severus with a warning in his eyes that Severus finally managed to control himself and help Harry. Quickly he removed the water, stirred the bacon and opened the kitchen window to let the smoke out of the kitchen. Harry was standing behind him, watching his every move until the whole breakfast was under control.

"How do you do that?"

Severus turned around towards the amazed boy. With the excitement over, Harry finally had a chance to look at Severus and he realized he was only in his boxers. Even if Severus knew it wasn't proper to stand in front of Harry like that he didn't turn around. He refused to hide his body just because Harry was standing next to him.

Just as he was about to answer, the doorbell rang. Harry was still a bit shocked and wasn't able to do more than look back and forth between the hall and Severus. Sighing, Severus walked over to the front door and opened it, only to be met by a fire woman and the two agents that were watching the house.

"Can I help you?" Severus asked in a less than pleased voice. The two agents were looking at Severus' practically nude body in shock. They hadn't been expecting someone half-naked to answer the door. The woman in the fireproof uniform swallowed once before she could speak.

"We got an alarm at the station. Is everything all right?" Severus looked down at her and noticed that she had a crowbar in her hands. She was apparently expecting to break into the house if Severus hadn't answered.

"Everything is just fine. There was only a breakfast incident," Severus said, hoping that they would leave soon. The two men seemed to turn around as fast as they could, assured nobody was in any danger, but it took longer for the woman to tear her eyes off his naked torso.

When he finally managed to close the door he turned around and stared at the floor for a few seconds, then he shook his head. "Hasn't that woman ever seen a half-naked man before?" he muttered to himself.

"I guess she hasn't seen anyone with a body like yours," Harry said, breaking through Severus' thoughts. Severus looked up and stared at the boy, who walked away with a pleased smirk planted on his lips.

Severus wanted to say something back but Harry left the hallway before anything else could be said between them.

Severus quickly walked up to his room to get dressed, it wouldn't be proper to walk around the house shirtless. He chose a black suit with a white shirt, and he made sure that nothing except his head and hands showed. It wasn't because of Harry. The boy's response to Severus' half-naked body was as expected and, if he were completely honest with himself, not unwelcome. But the incident could put his job in jeopardy, especially since the other two agents saw him standing there half-naked. Who knew what they were thinking? Maybe Severus was lucky and they didn't think much about it, but since Severus didn't know them he wasn't sure what would happen. Especially if there were any other hints of impropriety.

Of course, if anyone would come and demand an explanation he had a legitimate reason. Harry had tried to cook while Severus was sleeping. That would of course lead to other problems. Like why Severus was sleeping while Harry was awake, but Harry never woke up that early.

As soon as he was satisfied with his appearance, he walked down to the kitchen where Harry sat, sipping his tea.

"What were you doing up so early? If you were hungry you could have woken me."

"I wanted it to be a surprise," Harry said plainly, he wasn't ashamed to let Severus know he was trying to do something special for the man.

"And why would you want to do that? You know that nothing can happen before the end of this assignment."

"I wasn't hoping that anything would happen, I just wanted to do something nice for you, a random act of kindness." Severus watched the boy for a few seconds in silence, and then he realized that Harry had almost grown up. Severus was sure that anyone that hadn't seen the boy in a while would be shocked by his transformation.

"Thank you," Severus said. Even if Harry did almost burn down the house he did try to do something nice without expecting anything in return. "Now, let me cook you breakfast,. We don't want the fire department to come here again."

"Why not? You afraid that this time the woman might actually try to ask you out for dinner?"

"Very funny," Severus said in a dryly voice before searching for the ingredients for a healthy breakfast.

When breakfast was finished they both headed for the supermarket. Severus kept a close eye on Harry while making sure nobody around them was a potential threat. He hated going out with his assignments, they always seemed to pick locations that were filled with strangers. Severus never liked clubs, shops, streets, train stations or airports. His assignments never really understood that those places could be filled with threats. If anything should happen to them, even if it was an accident, Severus' job would be in danger. Once he barely managed to keep a girl safe during a skating accident in a shopping mall.

After spending two hours in the market, they left with seven bags filled with party decorations, alcohol, and candy. Severus wanted to ask Harry about groceries for dinner but decided against it. He knew Harry wouldn't go the rest of the day without eating.

When they reached Harry's home the boy started to decorate the house while Severus prepared lunch. Severus tried his best to ignore the boy but his eyes always seemed to travel over to Harry. Even when he knew Harry was on the second floor his eyes would continue to travel to the stairs, hoping to see Harry walking down.

His actions were quite obsessive, but Severus didn't mind it as much now as before. He had finally accepted that there was something between them. The only thing that he had to do now was wait till after the case was closed. At least then he wouldn't be risking his job by kissing Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

They had just sat down to eat lunch when the doorbell rang. Both of them looked up but only one was surprised. Severus watched Harry as he stood up and went to open the door. As a reflex, Severus stood up as well and followed him, just in case this was the time the kidnappers planned to strike.

When Severus saw the person waiting outside he wanted to run, but knew that in the end he would have to face him again. The dark-skinned boy entered the house, gave Harry a big hug and smile and asked him how he was. Severus was just about to leave the room when Blaise stopped him.

"How are you, Snape?" It sounded like he meant it but Severus knew that Blaise's gentle smile hid a sharp tongue.

"Just fine," Severus replied, hoping that Blaise would drop the subject.

"I heard about your little fire incident," Blaise continued, this time smiling even more than before. That was when Harry finally decided to stop Blaise.

"Blaise, do you want some lunch?" he asked while pulling Blaise into the kitchen.

"Harry," Severus said before the boy could sit down. He needed to have a word with Harry about keeping some things quiet. Harry, who was shocked when his name was called, stood up and headed over to Severus who was still standing in the hallway. "Can you explain to me why your friend knows something that I thought was private? And while you're at it, how many others have you told?"

Harry didn't seem too shocked by the questions but not too happy either. Severus continued to stare at the boy until Harry finally broke and confessed. Not that Severus would have made a big deal out of it.

"I called Blaise when I was up in my room. But I haven't told anyone else. I could have told Hermione or Ron but they have no idea about us, so I won't tell them."

"You shouldn't have opened your mouth in the first place, Potter, have you ever thought that I might want some things to remain private?"

"But Blaise is one of my best friends, and he is the only one I can talk to."

"Then I suggest you buy a diary. I won't have my private life exposed to the world like that." Severus wasn't pleased with what Harry had done and he was going to make sure Harry understand that.

"Blaise would never tell anyone," Harry started, only to be interrupted by Severus.

"That's not the point. The thing is that you went and told someone about me behind my back. You broke my privacy and our trust. I did not give you permission to tell him about what happened this morning so you should have kept your mouth shut."

"Why are you so paranoid? It's not like I told a random stranger. Blaise would never tell anyone the things I tell him, especially not since he wants me to be happy."

"Potter, I have no doubt about his ability to keep a secret. My problem is that you went straight to him and told him without even thinking that I might mind."

"If I knew you would be so touchy about this I would have kept my mouth shut."

"Potter, you're behaving like a spoiled brat. The thing I'm trying to say to you is that not everyone appreciates private things shared with other people."

"I know, but I still think you're too touchy." With the situation handled and the tension gone they could both relax again. Harry gave Severus a genuinely warm smile and walked back to the kitchen. Severus followed closely behind him where his half-eaten lunch waited for him.

The three of them sat in silence until Harry decided to tell a joke. In the end Harry and Blaise were laughing so hard they almost fell off their chairs. If Severus hadn't been extremely good at hiding his emotions he was sure he would have joined the two boys on the floor as well.

As soon as lunch was over the two boys decided to spend a little time in Harry's room, Severus watched them leave and knew that they would probably talk about him, even if Harry promised not to. He knew then that he had two choices: either he could go after them and listen to their conversation until he had proof he could use against Harry later, or trust Harry and hope he didn't break their trust again. Severus knew what he had to do; listening to Harry's conversation would only make him seem like an ass.

With Harry occupied with Blaise, Severus thought he would be able to enjoy a little peace and quiet but was disturbed about an hour later when someone rang the doorbell. Because Severus was sitting in the living room where he had the opportunity to see whomever came onto the property he saw it was a catering company. Suddenly Harry's insistence that Severus didn't need to cook and the lack of food among the purchases in the shopping trip from the previous day made sense.

Harry quickly ran down the stairs and opened the door and just as quickly showed the caterers the kitchen and the location where the food should be placed. Severus knew that his help wasn't needed so he continued to sit in the same spot until it was time for him to get dressed since, according to Harry, he wasn't dressed in the proper attire.

Severus followed Harry up to his room where Harry had laid out two sets of clothes Severus could choose between. When Severus saw the clothes he wasn't sure if he should become enraged or vomit. On the bed were several sweaters in bright colours, but he colours weren't the worst thing. The designs on the sweaters were ridiculous: Christmas trees, a deer, Santa's head, packages, garland, and the North Pole. Severus had never seen so many ugly sweaters in all his life. He didn't even know those kind of sweaters existed, but he found it even stranger that anyone would buy them.

"What on earth, where did you get all these hideous sweaters from?"

"I bought them," Harry answered joyfully.

"Why?" Severus asked, had Harry lost his mind at one point and searched for the tackiest sweaters he could find?

"You could say I'm a collector."

"And horrible sweaters were the best thing you could come up with?"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. Then he picked up a sweater with a decorated gingerbread house with pompoms scattered all over it, probably imitating snow. "I think this might be your sweater," Harry said jokingly. Severus was about to smack him over his head when Harry started laughing.

"Don't worry, Severus, these are all for the other guests. I have something better for you." Severus wasn't sure if he should be happy or worried. Something 'better' could be interpreted in far too many ways.

But the clothing Harry had planned for Severus wasn't even close to the ridiculous sweaters, and in a good way. Harry handed him a black satin shirt with a gold trim. Then Harry picked up a gift box and handed it to Severus. Severus looked down at the black box and opened it. Inside were a pair of cufflinks with a Christmas design, but the design was dark and could barely be seen.

"I bought them for you, as an early Christmas gift."

"Potter, while the thought is appreciated, I can't accept this. You're my assignment."

"I'm giving this to you as a friend."

"But it's still not appropriate."

"Ok, then you can borrow them tonight, and I'll give them to you when the assignment is over." Severus wanted to congratulate Harry for his cleverness but knew that by doing that he would only be encouraging such behaviour. "You have to accept them now; this is the best offer I have. And you can't wear any of your other clothes because this is my party."

"Bodyguards aren't required to do anything that their assignment asks them to."

"But you'll do it anyway, right?" Harry asked hopefully. Severus knew that the battle was lost when Harry gave him one of his most charming smiles.

"Fine," he growled while pulling the shirt out of Harry's hands. "But only this time, I won't be agreeing to anything else from now on." Severus gave Harry a determined look. "And I mean it," he added when Harry's smirk hadn't worn out.

Severus turned around and was about to leave the room when he remembered something. While it would be best not to say anything he wanted to know the truth.

"Did you tell Mr Zabini anything about me after our conversation?"

"No, we talked about the party." Severus looked for any signs that Harry was lying, but it appeared that Harry had been telling the truth.

"Very well, I'll go and change now."

Soon after the first guests started to arrive. It was Harry's good friends, Weasley and Granger. Severus stood in the corner and watched Harry as he greeted his friends, smiling and laughing at each other before they walked into the living room.

"Mr Snape," the girl greeted. Apparently, she had manners unlike to the red-haired boy who seemed to be dumbstruck by Severus' presence.

"Miss Granger," Severus responded. "Mr Weasley," he added when the young boy still hadn't said a word.

"Snape," the ginger-haired boy finally said. Severus scowled at the boy. He knew Weasley and the girl had something going on, but he couldn't understand why. Her intelligence was much higher than his. He had neither good looks or money, based on the information Severus was able to gather. So there had to be something that attracted her to him.

"Why don't you chitchat and I'll go and check on the caterers." Harry left the three of them alone to check on the food.

"How are you, Mr. Snape?" Granger asked, still as polite as ever.

"I'm well. And you?"

"Great." Then there was a second awkward silence between them.

"Are you looking forward to the party?" she asked. Severus would have preferred it if Harry hadn't left his two friends with him, the small talk was like slow torture. Severus searched his brain to find a proper answer; replying with a 'no' wouldn't be appreciated and lying would be wrong.

"I'm sure Harry's guests will have a good time, though I tend to prefer the more quiet evenings."

"I'll go and see if Harry needs any help," Ron said before he left them.

Severus wished the girl would offer to do the same so he could go back to doing nothing, but she wouldn't leave him.

"I have to thank you for everything you have done. Harry has really changed. I barely recognize him."

"No need to thank me, I only did my job."

"But I'm sure that personality change isn't part of the assignment. But that doesn't matter now, I'm glad that he has dropped the party boy act and has started concentrating on his schoolwork. He's really very bright."

"I appreciate your kind words, but like I said before there is no need to thank me. If you want to thank anyone you should thank Mr Zabini. He is actually the one that managed to change Potter; I merely assisted him."

"If that's the case I'll thank him later, but I can assure you that he isn't the only one who is responsible for the change in Harry. Blaise tried multiple times to get him to act more responsibly, but never succeeded. I think you've done more than you know." Severus knew that he would never manage to convince her otherwise, so he accepted her gratitude and hoped it would be the end of the subject.

The girl was about to open her mouth again but was cut off when someone rang the doorbell. She turned around to see who the new guests were. Severus quickly turned and walked away from Hermione hoping she wouldn't try to follow him once she discovered he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Within the next half hour all the guests arrived. With every person that entered the room Severus found himself hoping it would be the last one, but he was disappointed when a few minutes later the bell would ring again.

"How are you, Severus?" Harry was about to walk past him when he decided to stop.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me Severus. While I'm able to make an exception when we're alone I can assure you it's less acceptable now."

"Ok, how are you, _Snape_?"

"I'm close to locking myself in my room," he said, looking at some of Harry's friends who were laughing loudly. "Are all of these children your friends?"

"Don't be such a git, Snape, or I'll make you wear one of the sweaters," Harry joked. Severus knew he couldn't be forced into wearing something like that, but he had no doubt Harry would try. "Dinner will be ready in five minutes, you're going to sit beside me on my right, Blaise on my left, and all the seats are tagged so you can't sit anywhere else. I have to warn you that because of the number of guests the table is swamped, so there isn't much room for personal space."

"May I know who the unlucky person to my right is?"

Harry laughed before he continued to walk towards the kitchen. "Hermione."

The news about the table arrangements was dreadful, especially since he had only just managed to escape the female pest. But he had to bite the bullet and accept it.

Five minutes later Severus was seated between Harry and Hermione. She of course continued her last conversation with him, annoying him even more than before. But he managed to remain polite and pretend he was interested in what the girl had to say.

When dinner was done it was time for games, but not until Harry handed out those ridiculous sweaters to all the guests. What surprised Severus the most was that Harry had enough sweaters for all the guests, which meant that the ones placed on the bed weren't all that Harry had.

Severus could only watch Harry's friends as they battled over the most ridiculous sweater; it seemed that they wanted to make a fool of themselves.

Then the games began. First everyone got a glass with their chosen alcohol before they played a game of charades. When that was over they drank another glass before playing another game Severus didn't recognize but apparently also required the guests to make fools of themselves. Severus was amazed at how easy it was for the guests to fool around like a bunch of apes. The alcohol was probably at least part of the reason, but Severus was sure they would be able to fool around even if they were sober.

As soon as the third glass was gone all of the guests ran into the hallway and put on their jackets and boots. Severus stood up and headed after them, looking for Harry in the wave of half drunken teens. He wondered just what exactly would happen next.

"Why are all the guests getting dressed to go outdoors, Potter?" Harry looked at Severus with a grin.

"Snowball fight, I suggest you get dressed as well. If not you'll be awfully cold, but I guess the game will keep you warm."

"What makes you think that I'll join the game?"

"Because you're on my team," Harry said with a smirk. Severus knew that once again he wouldn't be able to deny Harry.

"Fine, but if anyone hits me I'm allowed to use my gun," he said jokingly.

"That's reasonable. Just make sure you kill them with the first shot or they'll just get back up again." Severus wasn't sure if he should laugh or worry about Harry's mental state.

When Severus finally made his way outside most of the guests were divided into two teams. There were a handful still waiting to be picked. Severus wasn't sure if he should stand amongst the waiting crowd or go straight over to Harry, who said he would be on his team.

Hoping that Harry would forget about him, he walked over to one of the over-sized Christmas decorations, trying to hide in its shadow.

"Snape!" he suddenly heard. When he looked around he could see that everyone who was picked was standing beside their chosen teams. "Snape, you're on my team, let's get started before we all end up dead."

Severus knew he didn't have a choice so he walked over to Harry's side and joined them. A short smile was shared between Severus and Harry before the boy pulled him towards a snow fort. Severus tried to tell Harry to release him but he barely had time to open his mouth before a snowball went whizzing past his head. He quickly hid behind the fort and looked around. There were an enormous number of snowballs and all the kids were throwing them at the other team as quickly as possible.

Severus had never been in a snowball fight before and had no idea what to do. He looked at Harry but found out he had moved a few paces away. He looked around and saw that everyone was already occupied with rolling snowballs, throwing them, or avoiding the snowballs that were flying at great speed right towards them.

Severus just continued observing, hoping that the fight end would soon come because Severus was starting to get chilled.

"Why aren't you helping us?" Severus hadn't expected Harry to suddenly appear beside him, but he didn't show how surprised he really was.

"I thought you would have known by now that I'm not the kind of guy who enjoys getting sopping wet and running through the snow like a toddler."

"Well, then you'd better get moving because in about thirty seconds we're going to lose our fort and if the other team catches you then you will be covered in snow," Harry said before tugging at Severus' arm. Severus, who knew that Harry wasn't kidding about the covered in snow part, let himself be pulled along.

"How come everyone knows what will happen? I thought this was the first time you hosted a party like this. You always went out before."

"I've been hosting this party for years, it's just that we used to rent a place before. This is the first time it's being held here. There are a few differences. Usually we had stronger alcohol, this time I let people choose. I bet you know what I drank." Severus was just about to answer when a snowball hit the statue they were hiding behind and splattered snow on them. "We'd better run or shoot back," Harry said before he reached for some snow and made a snowball. He jumped from behind the statue and threw it towards their attacker. Sadly, he missed and had to dodge back into their hiding place when a new snowball came hurtling towards him.

"Why did you drag me out to do this, Potter. I don't wish to play in the snow."

"You have to be here. Who else is going to take care of me in case someone tries to kidnap me this very second?"

"Really nice, Potter, use the guilt of losing you on my watch as a weapon against me. You know what, I can't see anything of your mother in you. You're nothing like her."

"Except her eyes, Snape, don't forget that," Harry said happily. Severus wondered if the boy was bothered at all by what he just said.

"When will this all be over?" Severus asked in a bored tone while trying to avoid being hit by the flying snowballs.

"When all the players on one of the teams are 'dead'." Severus sighed and bent down to get some snow himself. If he wanted this game to end he would have to help out. He looked around the statue and saw the perfect opportunity. Quickly, he jumped out from the behind of the statue and shoot his snowball towards one of Harry's classmates. The snowball hit the boy in his arm and the boy fell down. Severus was pleased with himself until the boy rose up and shot a snowball towards him. But the boy missed as Severus jumped behind the statue again.

"That boy cheated. I hit him but he still retaliated. I only just managed to avoid getting hit." Severus complained. Harry started to laugh, which only put Severus into an even fouler mood.

"It has to be a fatal hit, either his chest, head or back; you hit his arm which will only stop him from using that arm. If we manage to hit the opposite arm he's as good as dead."

Severus groaned. "I'll never be able to leave this stupid game."

"You could surrender. Of course that means they still have to kill you, but then you can leave the game."

"And give you the opportunity to run away, I don't think so," Severus said while they both ducked when a snowball came towards them from the other side.

"Why would I do that if I want a relationship with you? Come on, if we stand here much longer we'll be dead." Harry grabbed Severus' arm again and pulled him towards the furthest part of the garden, until they both stood behind some tall bushes.

Severus looked back and saw that nobody was following them, happy that he could finally relax for a short time. He turned to look at Harry and instantly knew what the boy was about to do. He stood up on his toes and tried to capture Severus' lips.

"Potter, have you lost your mind?" he hissed. "Somebody might see you, never mind that you promised not to do this." Harry seemed hurt but didn't say anything; instead he turned around and started to roll several snowballs.

"Let's get them," the young boy said when he had made about twenty snowballs. Severus was about to refuse when he thought better of it and joined Harry.

Before either one of them knew it the snow war was over and the other team had successfully managed to beat Harry's side. Severus wasn't pleased about the fact that he had been hit by three snowballs, but he didn't say or do anything. Instead he joined the cheering, as much as he would allow himself to, of course.

When everyone was starting to head inside again Severus noticed that Harry was stalling for time. Either the boy wanted to be sure everyone made their way safely inside or he wanted to be alone with Severus outside for another minute. Severus was pretty sure it was the latter, but he couldn't be sure until he had approached Harry.

"Had fun?" Harry asked Severus when Severus opened his mouth to ask Harry what he thought he was doing alone outside in the middle of the night.

"I can't say that losing was fun."

"Don't you ever loosen up and just have fun?" Severus fought the need to say something scathing while trying to come up with an acceptable answer; he didn't want to start a fight during the party.

"I'm not the kind of person who can loosen up at a party. Especially when I don't know most of the guests. I know I've seen most of them. But it's clear to me that they are just as uncomfortable around me as I am around them."

"If you want to be with me you'll have to open up to them, Severus."

"First of all, I told you not to call me by my first name. Second, who said anything about me wanting to be with you? I thought you were the one that can't wait for all of this to be over so that _you_ can be with _me_."

"I do want to be with you, but you want it just as badly." Severus didn't answer. Not because he didn't want to, but because if he did Harry would just keeping pushing.

"Let's go in before anyone starts suspecting anything."

"Let's, it's time for storytelling." Severus was pretty sure the stories he was going to hear that night wouldn't be anything like the Grimm fairy tales, but he didn't know just how bad the stories would be until he was standing in the same corner as before and watching over the guests.

"Ok, let's start with-" Harry looked around the room, most of the guests were raising their hands. They obviously wanted to be first. "-Neville," Harry finally said. Severus noticed that the Longbottom boy obviously had mixed feelings about being chosen. Soon the hands were flying up again and Harry picked another boy who started to tell everyone about a funny story that involved himself and Neville.

"Do you want to know the rules of this game?" Severus didn't need to look over to know that Blaise had walked up next to him.

"No."

"Really? You do know that your time will come, nobody escapes this." It didn't take long for Severus to understand that most of the stories involved an embarrassing moment, and he wondered just what kind of story anyone could tell about him. None of them knew him so if they were all forced to tell a story they would have to make something up. And if anyone told a lie about him the party would be over, no matter how much they would moan and complain.

"Nobody here knows me, so any stories they would tell would be a lie."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I know you and Harry knows you."

"But there are no funny stories to tell about me," Severus said, hoping that Blaise would just leave him in peace.

"Again, I wouldn't be so sure about that. I know more than one story that I think is funny." Severus chose that moment to look at Blaise. The boy had a confident smile planted on his lips before he left Severus.

Severus could only listen as each of the teenagers told stories about the others. While he tried not to laugh he couldn't help the few smirks and the occasional bark of laughter that escaped him. Some of the stories were just ridiculous. They eventually made their way through all the guests and now it was Severus' turn.

Based on what Blaise told him he knew only two of them had stories about him, not that he thought any of them would be funny.

"I've got one," Harry suddenly said. "This story is set during one of my early attempts of escaping Snape," Harry started with confidence, "it was of course a failed attempt." Some of the guests let out a nervous laugh while others muttered something to each other. "I managed to get into the garage but before I could escape I had to open the garage door. Those doors are so slow that by the time it was up Snape had already reached me and tried to stop me. And he succeeded by shooting out the tire of my car right when I finally got the car rolling. Needless to say, I didn't get very far."

Many were laughing hard, while others were giggling and agreeing that escaping from Snape wouldn't have been easy. It wasn't until they moved on to the next person that Severus finally breathed out in relief.

Soon enough they reached Harry, and most of the guests had at least one funny story to tell. All the guests laughed. And even Severus couldn't help laughing at Harry's stupidity.

"Okay, does anyone else have any funny stories to tell?" Harry said when it seemed that everyone had told their funniest story.

Surprising both Harry and the other guests Severus raised his hand.

"Snape," Harry said, both shocked and surprised.

"This isn't as funny as most of the stories I have heard this evening, but it's the funniest thing I have experienced during my stay here." He began, noticing all the nervous eyes that were staring at him. "This happened this morning actually."

"Oh, this is a good one," Blaise suddenly said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Harry apparently thought that he knew how to cook, so this morning he woke up early and tried to make an English breakfast. Needless to say I woke up because of the fire alarm. When I finally reached the kitchen I saw Harry standing above smoking pans, trying to save the bacon when the water in the pot was boiling. On top of that he looked like he was trying to stop a plane by waving the kitchen cloth. He didn't remove the pans from the oven, turn down the heat, or even open the window to let the smoke out." By the time he finished his story many of the guests were holding their stomachs they were laughing so hard. Severus was happy that his story got a few laughs; at least their fear of Severus didn't keep them from enjoying the story.


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the night passed quickly. All the guests continued to drink, tell stories and brag. Severus had still not _loosened up_ but he was less uptight. Possibly because some of Harry's friends were brave enough to talk with Severus, even if it was just a short conversation.

The party finally broke up at three in the morning. Severus thought that they would all be heading back home but they shocked him by picking out a sleeping bag and moving the furniture in the living room.

"Are they all going to sleep down here?" Severus asked Harry who was rubbing his tired eyes.

"Yes," he answered shortly. "Only my closest friends get a bed: Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Neville, you. Don't worry, they'll all leave tomorrow." Harry walked over to Blaise and caught him by his neck. "Come on, Blaise, time for bed," Harry said while letting his body rest against Blaise's. Severus saw that they were about to fall over so he helped both of them up to the second floor.

"Where are you sleeping, Zabini?" Severus asked.

"With Harry, of course." Severus couldn't help the stab of jealousy at the thought. He told himself that he wasn't actually with Harry so the boy could do whatever he wanted. "Why don't you sleep with Harry?" Blaise asked. "I'm sure he would want that more. At least then he wouldn't be going immediately to sleep." Severus was happy to hear that Harry didn't do anything with Blaise, not that he thought Harry would risk his nonexistent relationship with Severus that easily.

Severus said nothing, but helped Harry into bed. He went into his own room and locked the door; he did not want to have any uninvited guests during the night.

-o-

The next morning Severus woke up to a quiet house. At first he thought all the guests had left, but soon he discovered that they were still sleeping.

Not wanting to wake up the teenagers, Severus made his way into the kitchen as quietly as he could. There he found some food he could eat that wouldn't wake the slumbering teenagers.

Severus didn't want the teenagers there, but he didn't want to wake them only to listen to their moaning about what big hangovers they had. So instead he let them sleep.

It wasn't until twelve that anyone else woke up at all. It was, of course, the one person whose company he really had hoped to avoid - Hermione Granger.

"Good morning," he greeted her politely. Even if he didn't like her he wouldn't act like a complete asshole. He wouldn't let people say that he didn't have any manners.

"Morning," she responded with a raspy voice. It wasn't difficult to tell that she was still affected by the alcohol. She drank some water before she sat down at the kitchen table beside Severus. When their eyes met she only gave him a faint smile before going back to taking tiny sips from her glass of water. Severus couldn't help feeling absolutely delighted that the girl wasn't able to talk; it was like an early Christmas gift.

They sat in the kitchen in silence reading different parts of the newspaper while waiting for the rest of the party guests to wake up. After thirty minutes three teenagers from the living room finally woke up. Severus watched as they made their way around the living room, into the kitchen or the bathroom. He soon realized that he just couldn't take that many teenagers around him so he made his way up to check on Harry. After all, he was there to protect the boy.

He knocked on the door a few times and waited. He couldn't hear anything so he tried again. He decided that if he didn't receive any answer he would walk over to his room and wait since Harry was probably still sleeping.

He was about to leave when the door suddenly opened and Blaise stood there, half-naked. Severus once again felt the jealousy grow inside of him.

"Oh, Severus," the boy said.

"I just wanted to make sure you two are still alive."

"You should have come about eight hours ago. It seemed like Harry couldn't stop throwing up. I don't understand why he always throws up." Severus took a step towards Blaise, but stopped when he realized that Harry was probably fine now.

"Did you take care of him?" Blaise didn't seem to be well rested so Severus assumed that he had been up most of the night.

"It's not easy when I was drunk as well," Blaise said honestly. Of course, that didn't settle Severus' worries.

"If he's covered in vomit I'll hold you responsible, Mr Zabini." Severus warned. The boy looked worried but not too much.

"I did try my best, but it wasn't easy to get him to listen while he was drunk."

"What happened?" Severus asked. If Harry was hurt then he would personally make sure that Blaise never got close to Harry again.

"Nothing really, I just couldn't get him to put on any clothes after I cleaned him up." Severus finally relaxed, for a minute he thought that Harry was hurt. At least Blaise managed to clean Harry, which was more than most friends would have done.

"It sounds like he's fine, so I'll leave you alone." Severus turned around and left Harry's friend standing alone.

-o-

Severus didn't go back to check on Harry. He knew that if Blaise caught him he would definitely comment about their relationship. So Severus stayed in his room for another hour before he headed down to the main floor, only to wish he was back in his room. There were still a bunch of guests who were sleeping but most of them were awake and complaining about their headache. Severus just shook his head. It didn't take much brain power to realize that the best way to stop an aching head was to keep quiet.

He wasn't a maid, but because the maid wouldn't be there until the next day Severus decided to clean up the house as much as he could. Either way, it was a good distraction from the thought of Harry sleeping in the nude.

When Harry finally woke up it was past two, he being one of the four who were still sleeping. When Severus saw the boy walking down the stairs he wanted to comment, but managed to restrain himself since they were not alone.

"Potter," he greeted when Harry was standing in front of him. "I hope you had a pleasant night." Severus could see that Harry was still drunk and sleepy, but the boy forced a smile anyway.

"It would have been better if I received better help," he stated shortly.

"I had no idea anything was wrong. You should have told your friend to wake me up if you started throwing up." Even before any emotions were involved Severus would have helped Harry. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving someone helpless.

"I'll be sure to remember it next time."

"Next time?" Severus asked, hoping that it was all a joke.

"Yes, but I'm sure next time will be after this assignment is over." Releasing a nervous breath Severus smiled faintly at the boy before returning to cleaning up after the guests. Suddenly a hand stopped him and when he turned around he faced Harry again.

"Please remove your hand, Potter."

"Only if you stop cleaning up."

"If I don't do it, Potter, this house will be a mess."

"I hired a cleaning company to clean up the whole house, so you don't need to think about it."

"Fine," Severus answered. "If you wouldn't mind, could you release my arm?" Harry smiled before releasing him.

"Did you sleep well, Snape?" Severus wanted to give him a long answer but because several guests were walking past them he didn't have the chance.

"Yes," he said before moving away from Harry.

By the end of that day all the guests except Blaise had left. Severus hoped that the boy wasn't going to stay a additional few days but he stopped hoping at midnight and the boy was still there.

So when Blaise finally did leave Severus was surprised.

"Why did he leave?" Severus watched Harry intensely when they were finally alone. Most likely Harry wanted some alone time with Severus, and knew Blaise wouldn't mind that at all.

"Because he's leaving for the holiday tomorrow, so he has to go home and pack." Severus questioned that answer but knew it was probably true. Based on what he knew about the boy, his mother currently lived in Scotland.

"Are you ready for bed?" Severus asked instead, hoping he was because Severus felt extremely tired.

"I'm not tired but I know I need to sleep now anyway," Harry responded while standing up and walking past Severus, giving Severus a flirtatious wink. Severus could only roll his eyes at Harry's flirting.

The days that followed were pretty dull compared to the Christmas party, but they were perfect in Severus' opinion.

The days passed slowly as they would sit and read or talk while they prepared meals. Harry didn't hide the fact that he enjoyed the conversations, and Severus couldn't deny he would miss the boy once the assignment was over.

During their time alone Severus decided that while he did had feelings towards the boy he couldn't be with him. They were far too different and the whole thing would end badly, leaving both of them miserable. He would of course attend the _date_, but as soon as it was over he would have to lie to Harry and tell him that it was just a fling.

But until then he would try to enjoy himself as much as possible, because he didn't know if he would ever have such a relationship with anyone else.

One morning when Severus woke up, he was surprised to see a Christmas tree in the middle of the living room. For a second he feared someone might have entered the house while they slept and then he wanted to go and check on the boy. But then he remembered that no kidnapper would break into a house and leave a Christmas tree in the living room like that.

"Potter," he said when he saw the boy walking down the stairs. "Could you please explain to me what this tree is doing here?"

"It's Christmas, dummy," Harry said jokingly.

"I know that." The problem was that he couldn't forget it. "I just wonder how someone managed to bring it in without me knowing it?" At that, Harry looked a little nervous.

"I snuck out during the night when you were sleeping."

"You went out in the middle of the night with no protection! Potter, what on earth were you thinking? What if the kidnappers decided to strike yesterday? What if they had taken you?"

"Calm down, I wasn't alone, Blaise helped me."

"I thought he was at his mother's."

"He came back because he forgot something. I convinced him to stay until today. If he wasn't here I would have asked Ron and Hermione. And anyway, there are other agents across the street."

"Just because there are agents across the street doesn't mean you're safe. What if those agents were sleeping?"

"I'm sorry; I wanted to do something nice for you. I should have told you about this but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Potter," Severus quickly said when he saw the guilt that washed over Harry, "I'm not angry about the surprise, it's a nice surprise. The only thing that bothers me is that you went out there alone in the middle of the night, putting yourself in danger." Severus grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him into the hallway where he knew nobody would be able to see them. Once they were facing each other again Severus embraced Harry.

He felt the body beneath him stiffen, and his own body began to heat up. After the shock wore off, Harry grabbed Severus and held on tightly.

Severus knew that he shouldn't have hugged the boy. It was sending mixed messages. But he also knew the boy needed the comfort.

While the file about Harry was filled with a great deal of information it didn't contain the whole history. The previous night Severus talked with Lily. She wanted to be sure that Harry was having a good time. During that conversation Severus discovered that the Potters hadn't spent Christmas together as a family for over six years. While Harry's parents cared for him, they failed Harry. Not only hadn't they spent six Christmases together, but Harry had mostly been raised by nannies since he was one. Severus knew Harry had been affected by the lack of attention from his parents.

And because of that information he decided Harry needed more affection now, even if Severus wouldn't be a part of his life later.

When they finally parted Severus could easily see that Harry's eyes were slightly redder than before and while he hadn't cried he was close.

"We'd better head back into the living room to decorate that tree." Severus stood took a step towards the living room but waited for Harry to join him.

By the end of that day the tree was decorated and so were all the other rooms that would be used in the house. Even Severus's room was infested by the garish red and green tinsel. He tried to fight Harry over it, but in the end he lost that battle.

The two men passed the rest of the time with cooking, baking and talking. Before either of them knew it, Christmas day had arrived.

Christmas had never been a good time for Severus. It used the be the time his father was most at home, which meant more drinking, more cleaning, and more bruises for Severus. It wasn't until he was taken in by the Evanses that he finally felt cared for.

Harry had no idea of that piece of his history, so when he barged into Severus' room with a big smile demanding Severus join him he was shocked by the answer the received from Severus.

"Don't bother, Potter. I know I said I would work today, but I decided that I need the day off." Harry's smile was quickly replaced with anger.

"No! You have to stay here, I demand it. Who is supposed to watch out for me?"

"I called the Agency and they are sending someone."

"Then you'll stay here as my friend."

"Potter, this is not a good day for me and I would appreciate it if you could understand that. I wish to spend it alone." Harry opened his mouth to say something else but instead he ran out of the room. Severus thought that Harry must be furious so he ran instead of facing him. So when Harry ran back into the room, Severus was surprised.

"If you aren't going to be here then at least open your gift now," Harry demanded.

Severus couldn't hide his shock when he saw the beautifully wrapped gift. His instincts told him to politely refuse the gift. By accepting he would be forced to give something back.

"Harry, please understand that I can't accept the gift." Severus wanted to continue and explain to Harry why that would be considered inappropriate, but Harry wouldn't allow him to explain.

"If you don't accept it, Severus, I'll run away when the new agent comes, and don't think I can't do it. I have learned from my past mistakes."

"So if I accept it you'll behave?" Harry slowly nodded. Severus didn't see any way out, especially not since Harry promised to behave. He took the gift from Harry and let it rest in his hands for a moment before unwrapping it. He knew that by the feeling and shape it was a book, but he wasn't sure if Harry would have bought him a book he knew he enjoyed or if it was a book Harry hoped he would read.

The paper was removed before Severus could ponder over the title, and what he saw then was both shocking and hilarious. The title of the book read The Taming of the Shrew by William Shakespeare. Severus looked up at Harry and saw that the boy was looking for any indication of Severus's thoughts about the book. _Did he mean to say that their relationship was like Katherina and Petruchio_? Severus had never really thought about it, but now that he saw the title in front of him he realized they were a close match.

"Is this meant as a joke?" Harry shook his head, looking even more afraid now than before. "As a serious gift I give you credit, it's an excellent choice." Severus patted Harry's back and gave him a faint smile before he turned around to continue his packing. "Even if it was a joke it would still be a good one," he added.

"I'm really glad that you..." Harry began when he was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. Severus turned around and walked out of the room and down to the first floor. Harry followed him but stopped farther up on the stairs. Then Severus opened the front door where a big muscular man was standing.

"The Agency sent me," the man said in his deep voice.

"I appreciate that you accepted this assignment but I decided to stay." The man started to complain but quickly stopped when he realized that Severus wouldn't be swayed.

Harry stood on the stairs and watched Severus as he took care of the big man. In the end Severus threatened the man, which was pretty impressive, before they said good bye and the man left.

"Isn't he supposed to be here?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"I changed my mind." Severus returned a smile to the boy before they went into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

Later that day while they were sitting in the living room reading Severus decided he had to give something back to Harry. He knew he couldn't go out to buy anything so he had to make something instead. After an hour in silence, Severus closed his book and told Harry he would be in the kitchen but that he wanted to be in there alone. Harry wanted to object but when Severus gave him a stern look he went back to his book.

An hour later Severus emerged from the kitchen, in his hands he held homemade chocolate mousse. Harry's eyes grew wide when he saw the mousse, but he didn't say a word.

"I felt like I should give you something as well; this is the best I could come up with." Severus explained before he sat down next to Harry and handed him one of the crystal bowls.

"You didn't have to you know," Harry stated while pushing the first spoonful into his mouth.

"On the contrary. Unless it's a special occasion like someone's birthday or similar both parties are required to give each other gifts."

"But since this was a surprise you didn't need to give me anything."

"Potter, why don't you just say _thank you_ and eat the mousse?"

"Thank you," Harry said softly before returning to the mousse.


	15. Chapter 15

After that nothing important happened until New Year's Eve. Luckily for Severus, Harry asked his friends to bring some fireworks over so that they didn't have to go out.

Right before midnight the two of them put on their coats and went out into the backyard. Severus set up the fireworks and walked back to stand next to Harry.

"Looking forward to the new year?" Severus asked the boy. Harry was jumping up and down to stay warm.

"Yes, a new year, a new beginning." Severus knew that Harry meant him, but didn't say a word.

While Severus was waiting for the countdown to begin, Harry fired up three sparklers, then handed one to Severus before he took off dancing like a fool with the other two in each hand. Severus wondered why Harry was so silly sometimes; it was like he was five years old again.

While Harry was dancing they could hear others setting off their fireworks. Severus looked at his watch and noticed that it was still five minutes too early. Harry heard the others but didn't say anything when Severus didn't move to fire up their own. Instead he continued to dance around while Severus waited for the clock to strike midnight.

Severus counted the seconds before he fired up the first bottle rocket. Harry noticed him and then ran over to his side and waited. When the first rocket was ignited Severus calmly walked towards Harry before pulling the boy even further away from it.

Looking one last time at his watch, he counted the last three seconds out loud before watching the rocket take off.

"Amazing, exactly on time."

"It pays to be prepared," Severus said while watching the first rocket explode and send sparkling colours into all directions. Then the second rocket followed the first. Severus had made sure that he attached all the rockets so that he wouldn't have to bend down each time to ignite the others.

When the third rocket flew towards the night sky Harry moved closer to Severus. The man didn't say a word while the teen moved right next to him, but when he felt his hand attach itself on his arm he knew he couldn't allow it.

"You promised to wait, Potter," Severus said harshly towards the young man.

"Please, it's New Year's Eve. I don't want to start this year all alone like so many others." Severus knew he shouldn't but when he looked into Harry's eyes he knew the battle was lost. Defeated he rested his arm across Harry's shoulder.

They stood like that in silence for another ten seconds until all of the rockets were released, then Harry turned towards Severus.

"Happy New Year," he said softly. "Could you please give me one kiss?" Severus released a long moan before agreeing. He lowered his head and softly pushed his lips against Harry's.

The kiss didn't last for more than five seconds and there was no tongue involved, but for Severus it was still one of the most amazing kisses he'd had in a long time, if he didn't count the other kisses they previously shared.

Then both of them went back inside and finished off their dessert before splitting up and going to their own separate bedrooms.

Severus was already in bed when his phone rang. At first he thought it might be Lily, or even Harry, so when he saw Sirius' number on the caller id he was shocked. The man would never have called him, not even to wish him a Happy New Year. Either something was wrong or the man wanted to threaten Severus again.

"Hello," he answered coldly.

"Snape, we need to talk. I'm going to be at the house in a few seconds, go and unlock the gate and front door." Before Severus could answer, Sirius hung up. Knowing that if he didn't go and unlock the gate and front door he would regret it he found his robe and walked down to the first floor. Quickly he walked downstairs and deactivated the alarm system while he waited.

He heard a car slowly make its way to the front door before the engine was shut off; it didn't take long before an infuriated Sirius barged into the hallway.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, Snape!" the man shouted. Severus knew that whatever was bugging the man it had to do with Harry.

"I'm not sure I follow you, Black. Please explain yourself," Severus answered calmly.

"Don't give me that crap, Snape. I know you kissed Harry. You took advantage of the boy," Sirius growled out while pushing Severus. "And don't even try to deny it, the agents saw you two. Luckily, they had the sense to warn me about it."

"Calm down, Black," Severus started only to be interrupted by a fuming Sirius.

"Calm down! You're violating my godson; do you think I can calm down knowing that? I shouldn't have given you this assignment. I should have let you rot in your office instead. But that doesn't matter now, not when you're going to be fired."

"You were always hoping that I would screw things up or that I would quit."

"You're absolutely right, Snape, I have always hoped you would screw things up, but if I knew this would be the way it would happen I would never would have allowed it to happen."

"What's going on here?" they suddenly heard from the stairs. Both of them knew who the voice belonged to so neither had to look over at Harry to confirm it. Harry wasn't sleeping when Severus got his call, and when he heard the man walking down to the first floor he was already up and out of bed. Though it wasn't until he heard the car that he realized something was going on.

"I forbid you to tell him anything about this, Snape." Sirius whispered to Severus before he looked over at Harry. "Nothing's happening here, Harry. Everything is just fine."

Severus knew that Harry wasn't stupid and would soon figure out the truth.

"Everything's just fine, Harry, go back to your room." He repeated after Sirius. It took Harry only two seconds to realize what happened.

"He's fired?" the boy shouted towards his godfather. "You can't do that, Sirius," Harry said while walking down towards the two men.

Sirius was shocked at Harry's realization and quickly tried to cover it up.

"He's not fired, Harry, relax. I just needed to talk to him." Harry of course didn't believe his godfather. While he loved the man he knew Sirius could be manipulative.

"You can't fire him, he's doing such a great job," Harry tried, but he knew his attempts weren't any use. Sirius wouldn't give Severus another chance.

"No, Harry, he didn't do a great job," Sirius stated. "He violated you and your space, and did God knows what to you. Snape, go and pack your things. You're being replaced by Tonks."

"He didn't do anything, Sirius; he didn't force me to do anything."

"Harry, I should have thought twice before I put a person like Snape here to watch over you. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Sirius said to Harry in a tone that people used towards toddlers and small children. "I think you have been influenced by him and that you are now suffering from Stockholm syndrome. Don't beat yourself up over this, Harry. That man did something inexcusable and needs to pay the price."

Severus was halfway to the stairs when he heard Sirius' attempt at calming Harry.

"I don't have any syndrome, Sirius, and if anyone did anything wrong it was me."

"Harry, please, listen to me," Sirius began only to be interrupted by an angry Harry.

"No! I'm telling you he didn't do anything wrong, why won't you listen to me?"

"Enough!" Sirius suddenly shouted out in pure rage. Severus met his eyes for a brief second and was afraid that his anger would be taken out on the boy, so he didn't move from his position. "Snape is an evil and cruel man, who is capable of manipulating people into doing things for him, thinking they were the ones who wanted it. I won't hear another word coming from your mouth about how it was your fault he kissed you."

"But I asked him to kiss me," Harry tried again, but this time Sirius ignored him.

"Snape, get packing, I'll be in the car." And then he turned towards the door and nodded towards a woman with purple hair.

"Wotcher, Harry," the woman said while reaching out for his hand. "I'm Tonks and I'll be taking care of you from now on." Harry barely listened to the woman when he realized Severus was going to pack his things. Before she could stop him he ran up to Severus' room.

"Please don't leave, I'm sorry, I didn't think that anyone would be watching."

"Don't apologize, Harry; this was something that was bound to happen. Your godfather has tried to fire me for years, but I never screwed up badly enough before."

"But it's still my fault, please stay, or take me with you."

"I promise that when this is all over I'll come back, but until then you have to take care and be safe."

"No, please," Harry suddenly felt warm tears running down his cheeks.

"You're far too handsome to try to ruin those looks by crying, Harry," Severus said when he finished packing. "I will be back, I promise."

Severus' idea of telling Harry he felt nothing for him was destroyed the second they kissed beneath the fireworks. He was determined to come back and tell Harry his real feelings. When he stood next to Harry he looked down and smiled. _Harry really is beautiful_. Then he grabbed Harry's chin and kissed him until both were breathless.

"This goodbye isn't forever, remember that, Harry," Severus said before he left the boy.

Harry barely managed to make his way over to his room before sobbing his eyes out. He never thought his godfather would be that stupid.

Severus left the house without exchanging any greetings between himself and the new agent; he quickly walked towards the car and sat inside of it, refusing to acknowledge Sirius' presence until they reached the station.

-o-

Severus spent the next few days in his apartment looking through his file, trying to decide what he should do next. But every time he tried to think of his future he started thinking about Harry.

Three days after he had been fired he received word that they had finally arrested the kidnapper. He almost succeeded in kidnapping Harry before the agents managed to stop him.

Severus was lucky enough to receive an invitation to observe the court hearing for the man, and he accepted without a second thought.

The man, Peter Pettigrew, was short, fat and resembled a rat. While he did look like a crook, Severus couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Pettigrew's answers didn't satisfy him at all. He had seen the kidnapper's notes and knew the kidnapper was intelligent. And Peter's answers didn't do the notes justice.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Severus' thoughts were interrupted when Sirius walked into the side room.

"Your orders were to stay away from Potter; I don't see the boy anywhere near me, Black."

"Do you think you're funny? I'll have you arrested, Snape."

"I'm sure you'll try, but you know as well as I do that it takes more than a kiss to get someone arrested."

"Don't underestimate my powers."

"If you're done bragging about your ability to get me behind bars could we please talk about this man? I have reason to believe he's not the kidnapper."

"You're just jealous that Tonks was able to catch the man instead because, unlike you, she was actually protecting my godson!"

"Black, listen to me; this man is not the kidnapper. Even a child would be able to see that his man is far too stupid to be the mastermind."

"I understand that you don't like the whole idea about being left out of this, Snape, but you don't get a say in this. This case is closed and will remain closed."

"I'm telling you you're making a mistake," Severus began only to be interrupted by Sirius.

"It's over Snape; now get out of here before I have you thrown into a cell." Severus wanted to continue his protests but knew Sirius would never listen to him. So he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the room.

But before he left the building he went over to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Shacklebolt, I need a favour."

"Snape, you know we can't be seen talking together," Kingsley said while still keeping his head down over his papers.

"I know; that's why I'm going to make it short. I believe the Potter case isn't finished. Black won't listen to me and since I'm not allowed to touch the case I need you to do it for me."

"What makes you think this case isn't closed yet?"

"That man is not intelligent enough to pull off something like this; I believe he's just a pawn."

"What happens if he is the one behind it?"

"Shacklebolt, have I ever been wrong about something like this?" The two men stared at each other for a few seconds before Kingsley nodded.

"All right, I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks." Quickly, Severus left the building.

As soon as he was outside he found his phone and called Harry. Seeing the man that allegedly was Harry's kidnapper worried him.

The phone rang three times before Harry finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Harry, it's me, Severus."

"Severus, I thought I'd never hear your voice again."

"Harry, listen to me; I believe you're still in danger. Do you have the tracker I gave you?"

"Yeah, it's in the top drawer in my desk," Harry nervously said. "What do you mean I'm still in danger?"

"I don't believe the one they caught is the man behind the threats."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, but try to stay safe." Severus felt much better knowing that Harry was still safe and had the tracer with him.

"How are you?" Harry asked Severus after a pause.

"I'm as good as I can be under the circumstances, you?"

"I miss you." Severus wanted to give Harry the answer he wanted to hear but knew he couldn't.

"Harry," Severus began, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"I know; you don't need to tell me anything." Severus was happy he didn't have to break the boy's heart; luckily for him Harry wasn't stupid.

"Ok, I have something I need to attend to."

"I understand. I hope it's not long till we talk again," Harry said before they said their goodbyes.

Severus had to close his eyes for a few seconds before he went back home. When he reached his apartment he opened his computer and opened the file Kingsley sent him. He read through the files several times but had to give it up. He wouldn't be able to find the kidnapper, especially not since nobody else had succeeded in finding him.


	16. Chapter 16

The days came and went, Severus tried his best to solve the case but nothing came of it. Severus thought that he might have been mistaken until the eighth of January when Kingsley called him and told him that Harry was gone.

It took the Agency thirty minutes before they found the ransom note and another thirty minutes before they managed to put out a search team. Most agents were called out to search for the boy, but they had no leads and were lost. As soon as Severus heard the news he grabbed his coat and headed over to the department, only to be met by an angry Sirius.

"Snape, get out of my face," he barked towards Severus. "If anything happens to Harry I'll hold you responsible."

"I would think twice about that, Black. If you recall correctly, you took me off this case so anything that happened after that is not my responsibility. And you were also the one who refused to listen when I told you that Pettigrew was not the real threat and that Harry was still in danger." Sirius didn't seem happy about what Severus said, but even he knew it was true.

"So, what are you doing here? Did you come here to gloat over the fact that you were right?"

"No, I came to be put on the case again."

"You must be kidding me; do you honestly think I'd put you on this case after what happened to Harry?"

"I'm not the one responsible for his kidnapping, Black, and you know it; put me back on this case." Severus begged, but the man just would not listen to him.

"No, Snape, you're not allowed on this case." Severus wanted to squeeze the man's neck until it broke, but instead he had another plan.

Quickly, he searched for Kingsley and found him outside beside a car that would soon take off.

"Snape, what brings you here?"

"Potter of course. I need to know everything you know so far."

"I can get fired, Snape," Kingsley said quietly while looking around to see if anyone was near them. "They found an item Harry owned about two miles away from his house, in area 12b, and then we received an emergency call from his tracer in area 15c. But there is nothing there and the tracer hasn't been moving so we think they found the tracer and got rid of it. I guess we were lucky he had the tracer with him."

Severus thanked the man before he headed for his own car. He had no idea if his guess was correct but he thought he might know where the kidnappers took Harry. At least it wouldn't hurt to check out his theory.

He drove for thirty minutes before meeting anyone. Luckily for him the agents hadn't been ordered to keep him away so he drove straight through the barrier. Then he continued until he reached the small road leading down to the abandoned factory, which was located in area 17e. It was far away from where the emergency call was but based on the direction they found Harry's items the factory was one place where they might have gone.

If he hadn't been there before he wouldn't have thought that anything was off, but as he drove closer to the factory he realized the gates must have been hit by a car driving though at great speed. There were no tracks because the snow that had fallen had covered everything in a blanket of white. If Severus didn't know better he would have thought the kidnappers planned it that day intentionally so the snow could cover up their tracks.

He turned off the engine and found the extra magazine for his gun; he didn't think he would need it but it was better to be prepared.

Quickly and silently he ran over to the entrance and managed to push himself through the tiny opening. Once he was inside he looked around and noticed puddles of water leading towards his left. He made his way over to the corner and looked around; he didn't see anyone, so he continued.

He reached a second corner but didn't find any leads as to where Harry was being held; luckily he heard some voices coming from his right so he continued in that direction.

When the voices were grew louder he cocked his gun and prepared himself for the worst. Reaching the last corner he tried to listen to see how many men were actually there. He could hear a woman whisper then suddenly a man shouted something. There were no sounds or any noise that indicated Harry was still alive, or even there, but Severus was sure they had him.

He took a last deep breath before peeking around the corner. What he saw was Harry tied up to a chair with tape over his mouth. A quick look around the room relaxed Snape. There were only two in the room besides Harry.

Severus went back to hiding behind the wall while he tried to figure out his next move. The woman was tall and looked deathly ill. Severus guessed she once looked like a goddess but over the years she couldn't have cared much about her appearance. The man standing next to her looked even sicker than she did. His skin was pale and he was bald. Severus could almost see the veins running over his skull. Severus also noted that both had guns, but that neither was cocked.

While he tried to think about a plan, his phone started vibrating in his pants. Even if it had been silenced, people would still be able to hear the slight buzzing sound.

"What's that?" Severus heard the man ask. Luckily for him he managed to turn his phone off before he was found, but not soon enough for the man to think it was only the wind or an animal.

"Go check that out, Bella," he ordered the woman. Severus cursed silently before slowly backing off and hiding behind a huge machine.

The woman called Bella walked right past him before heading back to the room again.

"I didn't see anything, Tom."

"Are you sure? I could swear I heard something." Then the two of them went back to discussing something too quietly for Severus to hear.

Severus knew that he needed more help, so as quietly as he could he sent a message to Kingsley telling him exactly where he was before returning to his mission. About ten minutes later he heard sirens. He specifically told Kingsley to approach the factory as quietly as possible. The sirens were probably Sirius' idea. That man's mind was set on doing the opposite of whatever Severus told him to do.

"How the hell did they find us?" the man called Tom shouted to his partner before he rushed out of the room and over to one of the windows. "If we go out the back door we'll probably manage to escape."

"Did you hear that, pretty boy; we're going for a ride." Severus heard Harry mumble something but the tape kept Harry from saying much.

Then things happened so fast that Severus didn't have the chance to think. Tom saw Severus and instantly found his gun and shot at him. Severus cried out in pain but ignored it because he needed to save Harry. Instinctively, he lifted up his own gun and shot in the direction where he had last seen Tom. Tom fell to the floor screaming in agony and the woman ran to Tom's side. It took her several seconds to realize where Severus was and she pointed her own gun towards him. Severus took aim and watched her fall to the ground.

When neither of them tried to shoot at Severus, he stood up and walked over to collect their guns. He then ran into the room where Harry was bound before removing the rope. As soon as Harry's hands were free the boy removed the tape from his mouth before attacking Severus with a kiss.

"I thought I would never see anyone again," Harry quickly said after several kisses. Severus wanted to answer him but suddenly his feet gave way and he fell down to the floor. The sirens were growing louder and he could hear people shouting something.

"You're hit!" Harry shouted out loud, "and you're losing a lot of blood." Severus felt a hand press against his stomach.

"Promise me something, Harry," Severus said when he realized that might be the last time he ever talked to the boy.

"Anything," Harry's eyes reddened and he started to blink a lot. Severus knew he was forcing back tears.

"Live your life, and do something good with it."

"You're not allowed to say that, Severus. Only people who are dying are allowed to say that, and you're not dying."

"Harry, please; I'm sure this is our last moment together, let it be memorable." Severus gasped out between the pain that was rushing through him.

"No! You're not dying!" Harry shouted out in anger before he finally managed to calm himself down. "You're not, you're only hurt, and tomorrow we'll celebrate your birthday, I bought you a really good book that I know you'll like, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen."

"Harry, are you trying to tell me something?" Severus' felt light-headed but he fought it, he wanted his last moments on earth to last as long as possible, especially since Harry was involved.

"Yes, I've been a prick. I was too concerned with my pride to see what was happening around me, and you were too concerned with your prejudice to realize that I'm the perfect man for you. And you can't leave me until we have out date. You promised."

"Fake date, Harry, not a real one."

"Doesn't matter, you'll be there." Severus suddenly felt something wet drip down his face. His eyesight was fading and his thoughts were fuzzy, so it took him a few seconds to realize it was Harry's tears.

"Don't cry, Harry, not over me."

"You're the only one I want to cry over," Harry said before Severus suddenly fell into a dark tunnel.

-o-

Harry had never been as afraid as he was during the kidnapping; he literally thought that Bella and Tom were going to kill him, and if Severus hadn't turned up at that moment they would have.

He secretly hoped that the couple would die in the hospital, but to his distress both lived.

Severus, on the other hand, was a different story. While he survived as well he was still in critical condition and could easily die anytime soon. The bullet penetrated his stomach; though luckily it didn't hit any other vital organs. Harry continued to sit by his side for the three days it took him to finally open his eyes.

Harry's parents had come back by then and were in the waiting room waiting to see Harry. Harry refused to see anyone besides Severus. Sirius was also waiting for Harry, and feeling worse than anyone could understand. He knew then that he had acted wrongly, and while he refused to say it out loud, he couldn't stop thinking of how much he owed Severus for saving his godson.

"Hello, sleepyhead," Harry said when he saw that Severus was waking up, but that moment wasn't as perfect as he had hoped. Severus barely realized anyone was in the room with him, and he couldn't even talk straight.

It wasn't until the fourth day that Severus finally reacted to Harry's or anyone else's words.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" were Severus' first words, his throat was dry and his words harsh.

"Have you forgotten what happened?" Harry hoped that wasn't the case because he didn't want to go through everything a second time.

"I haven't, but I thought I would be dead by now so I wouldn't need to remember it." When Harry heard Severus' nervous laugh he knew the man hadn't lost his mind.

"Don't say such things; it's not better to be dead."

"It is when I have to face the whole world after what just happened. Your godfather will kill me, and once your parents find out what happened between us I will be resurrected and killed a second time."

"I doubt Sirius will kill you, not after the testimony I gave. And my parents can't say much because they're never here. I told them that if they don't accept my choices I'll move and never return."

"And where did you plan to move?" Severus looked at the smiling boy, he didn't need an answer because he knew the boy, but he still enjoyed hearing Harry say it.

"With you of course."

"You keep forgetting that I still haven't given you my answer." Severus knew his heart couldn't lie to the boy anymore, but that didn't stop him from having a bit of fun with Harry.

"But you have. I only need to look into your eyes," Harry said while giving Severus one of his biggest grins before leaning over to gently kiss the man.

Severus couldn't help the butterflies he felt in his stomach. He couldn't help his heart from speeding up, and he couldn't help the hand that pulled Harry closer. He never wanted to be parted from Harry ever again, and based on Harry's response, they never would.

-end-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the last chapter, as you probably understood. I do hope that you all liked it, it was rushed towards the end because of the deadline of the Snarry-a-thon. <strong>

**Thanks to all the readers, reviewers and those that has added this story to their favourite, it means a lot to me :) Now I have to see if I can come up with other Snarry plots.**

**AN++ I will probably write an epilogue, or second part of this story, sometimes in the future. But that won't be until I'm done with other storis I want to write.**


End file.
